Naruto Of The Jedi Order V2
by Ir0n Wolf1x
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away Naruto finds himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Read and find out how he adapts and becomes a Jedi like none other. (This is still being written by Iron Wolf1x but I couldn't log into my profile so I started over again)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N- Alright so this is the beginning of another one of my stories. I thought about writing this when I finished watching all of the Star Wars movies and figured why not right? So anyways here you go I guess! Also know that if you like this story then not only should you keep reading this story but I also have a YouTube channel called Iron Wolf1x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

**Naruto of the Jedi Order CH 1**

Setting Naruto Universe Valley of the End

It was the Valley of the End a place where two godlike ninjas had once fought Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Now standing on either statue of the two legendary ninjas were two genin powering up their most powerful attacks.

Standing on the statue of Madara Uchiha was Sasuke Uchiha who was in the level two curse mode and was currently charging up his Chidori.

Opposite to Sasuke was our blond hero Naruto who was in his one tail mode due to the nine tailed Fox sealed inside of him when he was a baby. Naruto stared at his rival with determination in his eyes as he charged up a Rasengan in his right hand.

Once both were done charging their respective techniques they lunged at each other saying the name of their attacks.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

As their attacks clashed a dark circle began to envelope them. Both of them not caring about what occurring around them just struggled to beat the other in this final move. It was only when they became encircled by the strange energy did one of the techniques win out.

"Ah!" yelled Sasuke out in pain as he was sent hurling away from the strange energy that was now glowing and destroying the landscape around it before it finally stopped and in a bright light vanished with our hero still inside of It.

Setting Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto suddenly found himself in front of the cage that contained the Kyuubi but for some reason there was a man standing in front of it as well. Curious as to who he was and how he got in here Naruto made his way over "Hey who are you and how are you in here with me?" Naruto asked when he was close enough to the man. When the man turns around to face Naruto he noticed that the man looked like an older version of himself just without the whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto was even more surprised when he remembered the man's face on the Hokage Mountain as the Fourth Hokage.

"Son I am sorry for all the pain that I put you through by making you the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails." The Fourth said as he looked at his son with the most sincere look on his face showing that he was truly sorry for what he had done.

Naruto was about to pass out as he just mumbled out why the fourth Hokage was calling him son. To which the Hokage just smiled "I'm calling you my son because you are my son. The son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and I couldn't be prouder to say that as I have been watching your life and I've watched you endure much more than anyone should have to endure but yet you were able to become the fine young man before me." Minato said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

After Naruto shed a few tears he finally decided that it was time to stop and find out what was going on as the fox should have said something by now "dad while it's great to see you why are you here now and where is the fox?" Naruto asked his father as he was clearly confused as to what was going on.

Hearing Naruto's question he got a sad look in his eyes as he looked at his son straight in the eyes "I'm sorry son but you're going to die soon. That's why Kyuubi isn't here because he escaped when the seal got weak and I'm here because I put a part of my chakra inside the seal so I could save you if the Kyuubi ever tried to take over your body by rebuilding the seal."

"So what happens to me now?" Naruto asked in a voice that showed he was desperately trying to keep calm about this whole matter.

"I'm not sure son I have to go back with the death God now but whatever happens know that your mother and I love you." Minato said as a tear fell down his cheek and he began to fade away.

Once Minato was gone Naruto stood in the middle of the room with a smile on his face when suddenly he began to scream in pain and everything went black.

Setting Star Wars Universe in Naboo's Palace

The newly elected Queen Padme Amidala was taking a walk through a hallway wearing what looked like very elegant blue dress. It was when she was walking through the hall that she saw a ball of light energy appear and destroy some of the area around it. Yelling for help Padme took a step back as she heard the noise of her bodyguards getting closer. Before the body guards arrived Padme watched as she made out a figure inside the ball of light that looked like a boy. She then became even more surprised as it looked like the light energy was entering into the boy. When it was all inside the boy he fell to the ground in a crater that the energy had created.

Seeing that he was hurt Padme rushed over to boy who she could now see had blond hair. Once she had reached him she rested his head in her lap as he began to slowly regain consciousness.

Naruto thought that the world was spiraling around him and that he was experiencing the worst pain in his life but one thing he knew for certain was when he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful woman in the world. As he continued to look at her in wonder he noticed that she was currently yelling at someone but he couldn't hear her 'Probably because I'm in so much pain ah damn it hurts to even try to move!'Naruto thought as he was now struggling to keep conscious.

Feeling the boy in her lap start to move she turned away from her body guard who she yelled at to get help immediate to see his blue eyes staring up at her. Seeing how intently he was looking at her she had to fight down a blush that was appearing on her face.

"I'm Padme Amidala... who are you?" she asked him.

Naruto came out of his trance of staring at her just in time to hear her say what her name was and was able to say one thing before passing out.

"Naruto."

Later at Med bay

"Is he going to be alright?" Padme asked with a surprising amount of worry in her voice ' why am I so worried about him? I just met him. Ok relax Padme just relax before anything else we need to find out how he got there and why.' Thought the queen as she looked over to the doctor "how is he will he be alright?" Padme asked him to which the doctor just smiles

"Yes he will be quite alright in fact his injuries are healing faster than I've ever seen before on anyone my queen" replied the doctor as he looked back at Naruto who appeared to recovering from severe exhaustion now" in fact he should be able to leave by tomorrow at the earliest." He said later doctor as he looked back Padme who seemed relieved that the boy she had just met was going to live.

"Very well when he is better please send him to my throne room I would like to speak with him." She said and then left the room.

Next day noon

Naruto had just opened his eyes when he was blinded by the white light' 'maybe I'm in heaven and that girl I saw earlier was an angel' Naruto thought to himself as his eyes adjusted to the light. As he looked around he saw what at first thought looked like some type of doctor.

"Hello there sir I have been your doctor for the time you were hospitalized and I was told that when you woke that you must meet the queen in her throne room." the doctor said in happy voice that another one of his patients had recovered wonderfully.

"I see but um where are my clothes if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto said as he stretched out his muscles.

"Ah…about your clothes. You see the thing is they were pretty destroyed so we threw them away." the doctor replied in a casual tone.

"What! So what am I supposed to wear then!?" Naruto yelled in shock.

"Don't worry sir while you were asleep I picked out some clothes that would fit you" said the doctor as he pointed to a set of clothes on a chair and chuckled finding the boys reaction quite funny to him.

Few Minutes Later

After a few minutes Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing the new clothes and all in all he was happy with them even if they had no orange but what really made him smile was that when he put his hand in his pocket he felt his headband that he had gotten from Iruka. Thanking the doctor for not throwing it away the doctor simply replied that it was the one thing that was not destroyed and that it seemed special to the boy.

Not knowing where he was Naruto decided to tie it around his right bicep since he figured that he was going to be starting a new life but still wanted something to remind him of his old life. Turning toward to the doctor he asked where and who the queen was. To which the man simply answered that the queen's throne room was on the highest floor and that the queen was the one to find and save him.

As Naruto made his way up to the top floor he was very nervous since the person who he had just though was an angel was actually a queen and that meant that she had to be very important and that he would have to repay her for saving him. When he entered the throne room there were several guards in the room holding strange weapons that Naruto had no idea what they did. He made his way up to the woman in the chair who he presumed was the queen but something felt strange to him.

"Hello I am queen Amidala and I would like to know who you are since you did come out of nowhere" she started but that was as far as she got as Naruto felt that he needed to intervene.

"I'm sorry to cut in and I don't mean to sound threatening it's just that I was told that I was saved by the queen herself and I can tell you're not the queen" Naruto stated and as he looked around he saw everyone in the room visibly tensed until one of the hand maidens stood up to speak.

"I am Queen Padme Amidala. I apologize for the deception but I hope that you will be honest with us since we are as well" she said as she stood in front of him without any fear that he would threaten her.

Naruto smiled at her and thanked her for being honest with him when he started his life story and how he got here except of course he left out the part of what he thought when he first saw her.

When he was done Padme was the first to ask him for a demonstration of his skills to which Naruto agreed to but as he did what he always did when he used chakra something felt different to him as if it was something else completely...

**(A/N- Ok so that's the end of my first chapter tell me how I did and if you liked it then please favorite, follow, and review if you have any comments or questions but also go give my YouTube channel a chance there is link to it on my profile page. I will try to get Chapter 2 up as soon as I can!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- Ok so this is Chapter 2 of my story and I ****want to say thanks to all of you who favorite, followed, and wrote reviews to my first chapter I hope that I can continue writing good chapters for you guys. And now I hope you all enjoy chapter 2. Also to anyone who doesn't know I have a YouTube channel called Iron Wolf1x. I will also respond to reviews now)**

**Gamelover41592- glad that you still like it**

**FoxDemon1023- for the most part I will copy and paste with a few corrections here and there for the rest of my chapters until I am back up to date which I'll try posting the rest of the chapters today as well and then I'll start posting new chapters (Get ready for a lot of new chapters tomorrow!)**

**RasenShuriken92- I just posted the rest of the chapter and as a reward for your patience you will get more then one chapter tomorrow!**

**Mattcun- I know you love this story and don't worry I don't intend to stop writing this story as long as people like you enjoy it!**

**LiteWizard21- Thank you for the advice I always like constructive criticism and I will try to do that more with my newer chapters now that I am up to date with my old story. Looking for a beta reader is actually something I have thought of doing for a while so who knows I actually might do it if anyone wants to do it. **

**Clues2- get ready my friend are a lot more chapters incoming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars sadly. **

**Naruto of the Jedi Order Ch 2**

**Setting Naboo palace**

Naruto was standing inside the courtroom as he tried what he always did when he drew in his chakra but something about it felt different. Deciding to just go with the flow he gathered the energy to his feet and ran toward the nearest wall.

When he reached the wall he ran up it to the surprise of everyone all the way to ceiling above their heads.

When he reached the ceiling Naruto jumped down and made his favorite hand seal while whispering "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" When only one clone appeared he looked at it with only a small hint of confusion as he put enough energy into the Jutsu that the whole room should have been filled with clones. Another thing was how it appeared where as they usually appeared in puffs of smoke this clone just seemed to appear out of nowhere. No poof. It was just there.

Figuring that he had one more thing to show case Naruto with the help of his clone began forming a **Rasengan** in his right hand. Once it was finished Naruto noticed that he felt much more tired than he should have been as he began to pant sprightly. Still wanting to show the destructibility of the **Rasengan** he asked one of the guards to please lower the metal door to the throne room.

"Why would I do that? I hope you don't intend to hit it with that little ball!" he laughed as he pointed to the Rasengan in Naruto's hand "this door is what is used in emergencies to protect the queen!" He would have gone on had not Padme interrupted him

"You heard me say that I wanted to see all of his skills. If he thinks that he can break through the door then I say let him try if he can do it then we will have to build a new one but if he can't then no harm done." She said as she glared at him in a way that said do as I say now.

"Yes my queen" was all the guard said as he closed the door.

Once the door was closed Naruto snapped out of his momentary shock that the queen was defending him _'I wonder why she defended me if I am a stranger' _thought Naruto before he ran straight at the door and only stopped when he extended his arm and the **Rasengan **into the metal door.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as his Rasengan for a second clashed with the door until there was an explosion that covered the area in small debris from where Naruto was.

Padme who was watching on the sidelines felt immediate worry for the child when explosion happened but before she could try to help she found that her guards had surrounded her in an effort to protect her. _'I'm fine can't they see that? They should be trying to help Naruto he could be hurt...wait why am I so worried for him... must be because he's my age...yeah that's it.'_ Padme thought as she waited anxiously as the dust settled only to see Naruto standing in front of a hole in the door completely fine but besides that there seemed to be small crater in the ground from the force of the impact of his attack.

Needless to say Naruto was still happy that the **Rasengan** did its job but just like with the shadow clones he noticed that he was much more tired than he should be after using only one Rasengan. As he looked around he saw that Padme and her guards were on the other side of the room which made him scratch the back of his head "sorry for the mess" Naruto said with a nervous laugh. He got even more nervous as Padme made her way toward him with a serious look on her face.

As Padme made her way up to him she had to keep up her formal appearance but on the inside she was absolutely excited and curious at the fact that someone so strong just came up at her doorstop but now the problem was how could she make him stay?... ah hah! All she had to do was make him a proposition.

"So Naruto now that I know what you were telling us is true I would like to ask you something... would you like to be my personal bodyguard?" Padme asked as she looked at Naruto straight in the eyes.

When Naruto heard Padme's question there was no hesitation "I would love to protect the woman who saved my life my queen."

Padme was delighted to hear this and so she got right to work telling him where he would live which would be under her room in her place so he could always be near her just in case something were to happen.

So for the rest of the day Naruto was setting up his new room, which was Padme's guest room. It was when Naruto was all set up that he took a moment to collect his thoughts _'I've only been awake a day and I already have a job to protect the most important person here! On top of that when I look at her I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Maybe I should try that thing Iruka taught me in the academy what was it again'_ Naruto thought as he scratched the back of his head trying to remember. _'Oh yeah meditation now if I remember correctly all I have to do is sit down and clear my mind'_ Naruto thought as he sat down on his bed in the cross legged position and tried to relax.

It took several minutes before Naruto finally got relaxed and before he knew it he was in a white room with a glowing orb of what seemed like energy in the middle of it. Curious as to what it was Naruto tried to reach out to it only for it only for it to move away. Deciding that maybe it was better to slowly approach it Naruto began to slowly move to it.

With Padme Upstairs

While Naruto was meditating Padme was on the floor above him and was currently putting away her jewelry when she began having thoughts about her new body guard _'wonder how he is adjusting to life here maybe I should go see him and ask him some questions'_ she thought as she looked toward the stairs but then turned away quickly _'of course he does look like he can handle himself in fact I'm sure he will be fine in a few days who knows maybe he will have a girlfriend soon'_ Padme thought but clenched her hand into a fist at the last thought for some unknown reason. She then just as fast as she had turned away from the stairs turned back toward them and started walking down them at a brisk pace. _'I'm just going to check on him to make sure he okay!' _She thought to herself, as she got closer to his room.

Meanwhile with Naruto he had abandoned the approach of going slowly and was now trying to catch the glowing orb of energy with all the speed he could muster until he finally jumped and caught it with two hands. As soon as he caught it Naruto noticed that the orb felt warm for some reason and then it broke and disappeared confusing the he'll out of Naruto as to what it was. "Oh well I'll find out later might as well as get back to reality." Naruto said to himself.

One Minute Before

Padme walked into Naruto room and to say that she was shocked was the understatement of the century. Naruto was sitting on his bed which would have been normal enough had that bed not been floating above the floor a few inches. In an effort to awake him up Padme jumped on the bed with him and shook his shoulders and at the same time calling his name when suddenly the bed decided to take this moment to fall back down making her kiss him on the lips.

Seeing what she was doing Padme quickly pulled away and got off the bed before Naruto woke up. _'That did not just happen! Please let Naruto not have noticed!' _Padme thought as Naruto a few seconds later opened his eyes to see Padme standing in front of him. Not understanding why but Naruto for some reason didn't feel tired and felt happy for some reason. "Hello my queen" Naruto said as he smiled at her and looked at her with eyes that to Padme reminded her of a vast ocean.

Hearing Naruto call her his queen Padme had to quickly overcome a blush that had spread across her face and had to find her voice "Naruto we're by ourselves there is no need for you to call me queen. Please call me Padme when we're alone." She asked. Hearing her ask this Naruto nodded and asked why she was down here checking on him. "Well I know you're new here so I decided to check up on you to make sure you were okay," Padme said as she smiled at him which made Naruto fee more at ease.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine I just can't get wait to get to work tomorrow!" Naruto said excitedly which made Padme chuckle at his antics before leaving and both of them saying goodnight to each other

Ten Months Later

It had been a long day for Padme as she got back to the house with Naruto who had been uncharacteristically quiet and was hanging out with that astromech droid R2-D2 a lot of the day. But her breath was taken away when the door opened and she saw Naruto with Artoo-Detoo standing in the room that held a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PADME!" As Padme read this she started to have tears fall down her face as she ran over to Naruto and tackled him with a fierce hug "thank you Naruto so much!" Padme whispered softly and only then did she realize that the Naruto she had walked home with had actually been a shadow clone that had now disappeared.

"Well I can't take all the credit Padme after all Artoo helped a lot" Naruto said as he helped her up and the dome shaped droid made beeps that sounded like a "your welcome!" as it twirled around and made its way over to Padme's side who could only laugh at the little droid's antics and smile as she got down to the droid's height "thank you R2 I know Naruto couldn't have done without you." She said as Naruto mock glared at her "I could have done it by myself!" Naruto said in a childish tone which in turn only made Padme laugh "Oh Naruto don't pout!"

"I'm not pouting" Naruto said as he crossed his arms "now come on let's eat I made your favorite food" Naruto said again as he grabbed Padme hand and led her to a table filled with her favorite food.

"You know Naruto" Padme said as she sat at down "you didn't have to do this all by yourself"

"I know it's just that Padme since I've arrived you've been so nice to me. So I wanted to do something for you." Naruto said as he sat down across from her.

Hearing this Padme became confused "but Naruto you don't need to repay me you already protect me with your life as my personal bodyguard." Padme said as she took a drink while she listened to what Naruto had to say "Well you see that's different Padme that for me I consider you one of my precious people so I would gladly risk my life to save yours" Naruto said with a fierce amount of determination in his voice and fire in his eyes.

They then continued to have a wonderful dinner and said goodnight to each other but for Padme it was harder to fall asleep because as she looked up at the ceiling only one thought was on her mind after the wonderful night she had just had "I think I like Naruto." Padme whispered to herself quietly.

**(A/N- Alright that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the beginning of the Phantom Menace. Also if you like this story so far then please follow, favorite, and review if you have any comments or questions but also don't forget to visit my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N- Hey what is up its Ir0n Wolf1x and for all of those who like my story I hope that I can continue meeting your expectations with this next chapter and other future chapters. Also please visit my YouTube Channel Iron Wolf1x and now I hope you all enjoy chapter three!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

**Naruto of the Jedi Order**

**Chapter 3: Escape from Naboo!**

Setting Palace of Naboo Two Months Later (after the end of Chapter 2)

It had been a long week as the Trade Federation had decided to make a blockade over the small planet of Naboo. Padme was currently telling Viceroy Nute Gunray one of the neimoidians in charge of the Trade Federation that they had gone too far this time in blockading Naboo. Padme then ended the transmission and turned on a link that was connected to senator Palpatine.

Padme had just told the senator that no ambassadors had arrived when the hologram of senator Palpatine suddenly began to disappear until it went out completely.

Naruto who was to the side was listening in on the conversation when he heard someone suggest that the Trade Federation was going to invade which Naruto thought was very possible but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Padme's voice "We must continue to rely on negotiation." Padme said firmly but the others were still worried about an invasion so when she spoke again she used all the authority in her voice that she could "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." Hoping to put forward his own two cents in Naruto stepped next to Padme's chair "Right now if the Trade Federation were to make any move they would be in the wrong. I say at least for now trust in the ambassadors who were sent to handle the negotiations" Naruto said and then looked back at Padme who gave him a small smile showing that she was thankful for him backing her up.

A few minutes later and the meeting was ended so that they could talk more later once they heard how the negotiations went. Padme took this time as an opportunity to relax and talk to Naruto about the feelings that she had started developing for him ever since that night they had dinner since he was not far and was just standing looking at a painting on the wall that showed the vast plains that Naboo had with its clear blue sky.

Only a few steps away from Naruto, Padme felt as though she could feel her heartbeat go faster as she got closer to Naruto. She was only a few steps away when Padme heard Naruto's voice right behind her "so what are you doing Padme?" The voice said causally. But that was all Padme needed to be startled as she quickly turned around and punched the shadow clone straight in the face. Seeing the shadow clone disappear Padme turned back to the real Naruto who though she couldn't see it knew that Naruto was smiling "you know for a queen you sure punch hard" Naruto said as he had received the memories of said punched clone and turned away from the painting to see what Padme wanted.

Unfortunately for Naruto though Padme was not in a good mood _'I come over here to tell him my feelings and he has the nerve to try and scare me!'_ Padme thought furiously as she moved closer to Naruto who at this moment realized that he had done something wrong and was in deep shit.

"Wait Padme don't do anything hasty!" Naruto frantically said as he slowly moved away from the ticked off queen while trying to find a way out of this situation as fast as possible.

Unfortunately for Naruto his mercy came from the sound of federation droids marching through the main street of the city, which caused both Naruto and Padme to rush to the nearest window where they could see what was happening. Though what they saw was the same they both reacted differently to what looked like an invasion force taking over. When Padme looked out the window and looked at the droids covering the city of that she loved she became very depressed that she couldn't stop this and only hoped that her people would be safe.

Naruto on the other hand when he saw this and was ready to take action as he put his hands up and was about to yell out his favorite technique but only got as far as "Shad-" because when Padme saw what he was going to do she pushed his hands apart and then covered his mouth with one of her hands "Naruto please don't do it I know your strong but there's to many of them and innocent people could get hurt!" Padme pleaded with our blond hero.

Wanting to speak Naruto used on of his hands and gently lowered Padme's hand from his mouth "Padme I'm stronger now. I've been training this whole entire past year. I finally have my strength back!" Naruto said happily as he looked into her eyes but only saw worry in them.

"I don't care" Padme said as she grabbed him into a tight hug "I can't bear the thought of you fighting a whole army only by yourself no matter how strong you are! You will die!" Padme practically yelled the last part in hopes of changing his mind. But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Naruto looked at her "Padme I... ever since I've arrived here you've been my most precious person and as one of my precious people I have to protect you especially you no matter what even if it kills me." Naruto said softly though it was laced with determination and the will of fire he held inside him.

Hearing him say this Padme didn't know what to think on one hand she was happy that she was so important to him but on the other hand she was sad since it seemed as though Naruto was dead set on protecting her even if it killed him "fine if you're going to protect me then please do it my way. Wait until they think they have captured me and then you can free me and we can escape!" Padme said but more like begged him and could only shed a few tears of joy as Naruto gave a gentle nod of his head showing that he would go along with her plan despite not liking the idea of letting her get captured

Before leaving to think of a plan of escape Naruto turned back to look at Padme "Sorry for making you worry about me" Naruto whispered before sprinting down the hallway and out of sight.

As Padme left to go change and inform the others that they would be arrested soon Naruto went to go find Artoo and get ready for the evacuation plan which would basically be at least the way Naruto thought _'first step save Padme, second get ship, and last step assuming we are still alive is getting the fuck off Naboo.'_

Some Time Later Outside

The queen and those that were in the throne room with her were being escorted by multiple droids but what they didn't know was that two Jedi were on the bridge above them getting ready to ambush the droids surrounding them "Master" said the younger of the two "I sense a presence that seems incredibly strong in the force"

"Yes I sense it as well Obi-Wan but I do not sense any ill intent so for now we must discover who the person is and figure out if they are here to hinder or help us" said the older of the two as both Jedi grabbed their light sabers ready to jump and attack the droids once they got close enough.

Before they jumped down a figure leaped down and slammed a ball made up of force energy into a droid. From what the two Jedi could tell it looked as though the person who they could now see was blond was trying to free the queen as he made his way to take out the next nearest droid with the ball of force and was not disappointed as it completely ripped through the droid. Once it was destroyed a copy of the blond came out of nowhere but the Jedi could feel that it was made up of the force as it appeared right next to the original and grabbed the guns from the fallen droids and threw them to two guards in the group hopping to give them something to defend themselves with.

Figuring that it was time that they made their presence known the two Jedi jumped down and ignited their light sabers to cut down the remaining droid's that surrounded the queen. Once the droids were taken care of they left the streets listening to the master Jedi's instruction when he informed them that they were the ambassadors and that the negotiations never took place. "It's urgent that we make contact with the republic. Do you have any form of transport?" He asked.

It was Naruto who answered his question "It's in the main hangar this way" Naruto said as he lead the way to the main hangar.

At The Main Hangar

They had stopped right outside the door when the Jedi knight turned to face the queen "Under these circumstances I would suggest that you return to Coruscant with us. They will kill you if you stay." he said to put more emphasis on the need to leave now.

"I agree with the Jedi" Naruto said making the queen look towards him along with her handmaidens "If you stay and refuse to sign that treaty they were talking about then they will kill you and find someone else to take the throne who will sign it. Oh sorry Jedi my name is Naruto I am the personal guard of the queen" Naruto said the last part to the Jedi as he bowed his head slightly toward him.

"Your bodyguard is right your highness my feelings tell me they will destroy you." The Jedi said to the queen and then turned toward Naruto "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and my padawan is Obi-Wan Kenobi" who simply smiled and greeted Naruto by saying "Hello there."

While the Jedi were introducing themselves to Naruto the queen turned to her handmaidens who said that they were brave "very well then let us go so that I can plead our case to the senate" The queen said gaining everyone's attention.

Hearing this they walked into the hanger and while the Jedi distracted the droids guarding the pilots and the ship the others were getting inside the large chrome ship. It was all looking good until the droid in charge made the mistake of trying to arrest Qui-Gon who unleashed his light saber and cut through all of the droids in front of him.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan covered the pilots who quickly ran to get to the ship. Once everyone was inside they took off and left the planet of Naboo only to be confronted by the Trade Federation blockade, which was doing some damage to the ship.

Naruto had made his way to the cockpit of the ship just in time as they were sending the astromech droids to repair the ship's shield generator. Naruto was forced to watch as one by one the astromech droids were shot off the edge of the ship until he could only see Artoo.

_'Come on Artoo I know you've got this'_ Naruto thought as R2D2 finished repairing the ship's shields, which were powered back up to maximum and then made his way safety back inside the ship.

Back inside the cockpit the pilot was informing everyone that they didn't have enough power to make it to Coruscant and that the hyper drive was leaking. Obi-Wan who was looking for a planet close enough to land called over his master and pointed to an image of a plant called Tatooine "Here, Master. Tatooine. It's out of the way, poor and the Trade Federation has no presence there."

**(A/N- Alright that's the end of chapter three hoped you liked. I'm going to stop it here because I want chapter 4 to be more about them on Tatooine. If you like this story so far then please follow, favorite, and review if you have any comments or questions because hearing what you guys think is really awesome! But if you want to be even more awesome then go give my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x a look)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N- Hey what's up guys I just want to as always say thank you to those of you that favorite my story, follow my story, and of course leave amazing reviews for me to read. I also want to say sorry if my chapters seem short but I write these on my phone where I can only write like 2,000 words before reaching my limit also alien and Artoo dialogue will be put into parenthesis( ). On another note though please go check out my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x. And now I hope that you can all enjoy Chapter 4!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars!**

**Naruto of the Jedi Order**

**Chapter 4: Tatooine!**

Last Time on Naruto of the Jedi Order: they had just discovered that they wouldn't make it to Coruscant so it was up to Obi-Wan Kenobi to find a planet close enough to land when he called over his master and pointed to Tatooine "Here, Master. Tatooine. It's out of the way, poor and The Trade Federation have no presence there."

And Now In Some Big Ass White Room Inside The Ship.

It was at this time that Captain Panaka had congratulated R2D2 for saving the ship in front of the queen. Seeing that droid was dirty she turned to one of her handmaidens "Padme clean this droid up as best as you can it deserves our gratitude" she said to Padme who nodded and left the room with R2 following right behind her. "Now what is our next course of action" the queen said as she looked at Qui-Gon.

"Your highness with your permission we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon said as he took a step forward.

The idea though was opposed by captain Panaka "I do not agree with the Jedi on this" he noted making his opinion clear to the queen.

Seeing that an argument could break out between the two Naruto decided to intervene "Your highness I believe that we should trust Master Qui-Gon's judgment on this since our options are limited and this option seems like the best one." Naruto said behind the two Jedi in the back making his presence known to the others in the room.

"Very well it is settled. We will land on Tatooine to repair the ship and then make our way to Coruscant," the queen said settling the matter before captain Panaka could say anymore.

As they began to leave the room Naruto was stopped at the doorway by the Jedi master "Naruto I would like to talk to you if you have a moment"

Naruto at first hesitated when he heard Qui-Gon call him over as he was going to check on how Padme and Artoo we're doing but then decided that he had time and might as well as talk to the Jedi. "Yes of course Master Qui-Gon what is it that you need?" Naruto asked as turned around.

"When we land I would like for you to go with me so we can talk more privately. Don't worry I'm leaving my padawan on the ship so no harm will come to the queen." Qui-Gon said when he was close enough to Naruto

"Why can't you just talk to me now?"

"Because it is about your future and I would rather talk to you about it privately." Qui-Gon said before walking away leaving a confused Naruto who decided that he should go check on Padme.

_'I wonder what he was talking about'_ Naruto thought as he entered the room where Padme was currently cleaning up Artoo. "Artoo seems to be happy that you're cleaning him." Naruto said in the doorway which caused Artoo to beep and whistle happily at seeing his friend while Padme just smiled at him "yeah if only someone would help me clean him" Padme said as she motioned to an extra rag sitting on a box to which to clean Artoo.

Smiling Naruto grabbed the small towel and began cleaning Artoo and for a while Naruto and Padme sat there in silence enjoying each other's company as they cleaned Artoo until the door opened to reveal a gungan's head poking through the doorway "Who are yousa? Mesa Jar Jar Binks."

It was Padme who answered for the both of them "I'm Padme and this is Naruto. You're a gungan aren't you how did you get all the way out here with us?" she asked Jar Jar.

"Mesa doesn't know mesa day was starten pitty okeyday den bam! Mesa getten berry scared and grabin dat Jedi, and pow mesa here." Jar Jar said as he paced all over the room as he spoke to them before leaving saying that he forgot something in the other room.

Once gone Artoo beeped something out (he sounds like a bitch.) This caused Naruto to laugh and even Padme to stifle a laugh not expecting Artoo to say something like that so suddenly.

Once Padme controlled herself she turned to Naruto "so what are you going to do while we're on Tatooine?" Padme asked, as they were finishing up cleaning up Artoo.

"I'm not sure Qui-Gon said he wanted me to come down with him when we landed to talk about my future." Naruto said still wondering what the Jedi could want with him.

Padme was shocked by this and asked the first thing that came to mind "are you okay? Does he know you're not from here?"

"I don't know" Naruto answered truthfully "but what I do know is that whatever it is it's probably important" Naruto said as he glanced at Padme and then looked at the floor in deep thought about what it could be.

Padme seeing how deep in thought he was grabbed his hand with hers "hey it'll be okay and whatever it is you'll tell me so we can talk about it right?" Padme asked as she looked at Naruto who smiled and turned back towards her "yeah without a doubt" Naruto answered her making Padme return the smile.

Couple of Minutes Later

The ship had landed on the outskirts of a settlement on Tatooine to avoid attention and was currently powering down as Naruto and the freshly cleaned Artoo met up with Qui-Gon and Jar Jar outside the ship "Glad that you could join us Naruto." Qui-Gon said as he saw Naruto walk out wearing what looked to be clothes for a very poor person.

"Yeah well I was curious as to what you wanted to tell me about my future you know" Naruto said as he walked along side Qui-Gon to the settlement they had seen earlier from the ship.

They hadn't gotten very far from the ship when they heard captain Panaka yell at them getting their attention "wait!" He yelled as he walked over to them with Padme by his side "Her highness commands you to take her loyal handmaiden with you"

"No more commands from her highness today captain. The spaceport is not going to be pleasant." Qui-Gon said not wanting bring anyone else along with him on his trip. But captain Panaka was persistent in his efforts "the queen wishes it she is curious about the planet"

Sighing Qui-Gon decided it was best to give in to avoid wasting time "fine stay close to me" he told Padme who followed him and the rest to the spaceport.

As they drew nearer to the spaceport it was Qui-Gon who broke the silence "the few spaceports like this one are havens for those that don't wish to be found."

"Like us" Padme said as she looked at the ground when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see that it was Naruto who gave her a comforting smile "yes that maybe true but it won't be like that for long. You will get back to Naboo I promise." Naruto whispered to Padme when he walked next her.

Once inside the spaceport they decided to try one of the smaller traders in hopes of getting a better deal and it wasn't long before they found one. Once inside Qui-Gon talked with the merchant who went with him outside to talk about the parts they would need to for the ship.

One they were outside a little boy walked inside and jumped on the counter. Wondering as to who he was Naruto walked over to him "who are you?" Naruto asked the boy.

"My name is Anakin don't worry I was sent to watch over the store by Watto while he talks to your friend" the boy said as he looked at the gungan who was messing around with a little droid "hit it in the nose" he told the gungan who did as he said and watched as the droid closed itself and powered off.

"So do you work for Watto" Padme asked as she overheard their conversation from where she was looking at random droid parts.

"Sort of my mom and I were lost by a hut who bet us on one of the pod races" said Anakin as he looked at Padme with eyes that made Naruto feel weird in his chest but he pushed the feeling aside since he figured that the little boy just wasn't used to seeing strangers.

"You're a slave?" Padme asked Anakin in a low voice with a sad look on her face.

"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin." The boy said with an angry look on his face at being called a slave. But before Padme could correct her mistake Naruto helped her out "we're sorry Anakin it's just were not from here and this place is still a little strange to us."

"Its fine I guess I wouldn't even have lasted so long anyways if I wasn't so good at building things." The young child said as he watched Jar Jar juggle multiple objects until he tripped and all of the objects fell on him. It was at this moment that Qui-Gon came back inside and stepped over Jar Jar's body that was now on the floor "we're leaving now." Qui-Gon stated.

"Did it go bad?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"You could say that" Qui-on said once they were all outside.

Once outside they continued making their way down the street but it wasn't even a couple of minutes later when Jar Jar got himself into trouble with a merchant selling food who said that Jar Jar couldn't eat the food without paying for it.

Not wanting to have to pay for it Jar Jar quickly spat it out but it landed into a dug's bowl of food. Trying to act innocent Jar Jar started whistling as he walked away but didn't make it far as he was tackled by the dug who was now strangling him.

Seeing that he needed help Naruto was the first to arrive "I suggest you get off my friend here" Naruto said in a threating tone as a clone appeared next to him and began making a Rasengan in the original's hand.

**(A/N-First off from now on I'm going to avoid writing what any Gungan says forever because having to write like that made me almost want to shoot myself. Now sorry for cutting it off here but like I said before I can only write 2,000 words or so per chapter. But hey if you like it so far favorite, follow and review if you have any question or comments! But also don't forget to check out my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N- Alright so this is where I usually thank you guys for everything you have done like following my story so I'm just going to hope that someone reviews and a bunch of people favorite and follow so thanks for that yeah! Ok just have to say one more thing which is I would really appreciate it if you guys visited my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x and now that I'm done rambling without further ado Chapter FIVE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars!**

**Naruto of the Jedi Order**

**Chapter 5: Jedi?**

Last time on Naruto of the Jedi Order: Seeing that he needed help Naruto was the first to arrive "I suggest you get off my friend here" Naruto said in a threating tone as a clone appeared next to him and began making a Rasengan in the original's hand.

"(Or what your illusions don't scare me boy!)" The dug said as his grip on Jar Jars strengthened but was then sent sailing as Naruto slammed the condensed blue ball of force into his chest while yelling "**Rasengan**!" Which startled a couple of the people passing by since the dug was launched to the wall where he remained knocked out as his friends came over and picked up his unconscious body.

"Jar Jar you okay?" Naruto asked as he helped him up to which Jar Jar just nodded his head as he rubbed his sore throat. It was at this time that Anakin decided to come over "your friends picked a fight with an extremely dangerous dug and how did you do that last thing!?" Anakin asked but before Naruto could answer Naruto was interrupted by Qui-Gon and Padme who were calling them over to hurry up. Seeing that he and Jar Jar were getting left behind he quickly turned back to Anakin "sorry kid but that's a secret only I know but" Naruto said but felt a little bad for they boy when he saw that he looked down "if you want to come with us while we go to the market your welcome to join us." Naruto added as he turned back to the others with Jar Jar and Anakin following behind him.

Once they had finished getting some food from the market an old lady who had sold them something warned Anakin that there was a storm coming which caused Anakin in turn to ask the others if they had any shelter from the storm.

"Our ship should give us protection. It's on the outskirts" Qui-Gon answered the boy who could only shake his head when he heard what the Jedi said.

"You'll never make it that far in time! Come with me to my house it's not that far so we'll be safe from the storm" Anakin said as he dragged them to his house.

Setting Anakin's House

Once inside they nearly gave Anakin's mother a heart attack but once they told her who they were she introduced herself as Anakin's mother Shmi. Shmi then decided that if her son trusted them then they could stay for a little bit.

While Shmi was setting the table Anakin had gone to show Padme the droid he was building while Qui-Gon had dragged Naruto outside so they could talk. "So what was so important that we need to talk about in private?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and looked at the sun beginning to set.

"I wanted to talk to you about your use of the force." Qui-Gon said as he leaned against the wall.

"What's the force?" Naruto said confused as to what the Jedi master was talking about.

"I'm talking about the blue ball of force and the clone you made in your fight. Who taught you how to use the force?" Qui-Gon said his voice growing a little more serious.

_'He must be talking about the __**Rasengan**__ and my __**Shadow Clone**__.'_ Naruto thought to himself "well I learned how to do it myself" Naruto lied but while he was saying it he rationalized in his mind that he had learned the Shadow Clone by himself from a scroll and as for the **Rasengan** while Jiraiya did show him how to do it he mostly left him to figure it out himself.

When Qui-Gon heard this he struggled with something in his mind because on one hand he felt a strong presence in the force from the little kid but he also felt something within the teen in front of him who somehow managed to teach himself abilities in the force that Qui-Gon had never heard of his whole entire time inside the Jedi order.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Naruto asked the Jedi who had just come out of his thoughts.

"I was thinking how would you like to become a Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked Naruto who really surprised by his question "I thought that you had to start at a young age to become a Jedi?" Naruto replied.

"That's true but you already seem to have a deep connection with the force you just need someone to teach you how to use it in the Jedi way." Qui-Gon said as he used the force bring his lightsaber off if his belt and into the palm of his hand. "Here you just saw how I used the force. Now I want you to use the force to grab my lightsaber." The Jedi said as he let lightsaber rest on the palm of his now open hand.

Wanting to see if he could do it Naruto closed his eyes and stretched out his hand to try and use the force to pick up the lightsaber. Unbeknownst to Naruto Qui-Gon watched amazed as his lightsaber hovered over his palm due to Naruto manipulating the force around it on his first try. "Well done Naruto" Qui-Gon said but it startled Naruto causing him to unconsciously quickly bring the lightsaber in his hand which then ignited due to Naruto pressing the button accidentally.

Opening his eyes Naruto marveled at the green lightsaber that was in his hands before his gaze moved over to Qui-Gon who looked amused at how Naruto was looking at his lightsaber which made Naruto quickly turn the lightsaber off and hand it back to its owner with an embarrassed look on his face as he tried to apologize "sorry I did not mean to grab your lightsaber it's just that you startled me and I pulled making it come to my hand making it turn on and man is that thing awesome! Again so sorry!" Naruto said hoping that the Jedi wasn't angry with him after all he had just taken his lightsaber without his permission. But to his surprise Qui-Gon was surprisingly calm about it.

"Relax Naruto I know is not your fault but you still haven't answered my question would you like to become a Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked our young hero who simply looked up at the sky for a couple of seconds before answering, "could I have some time to think about it after all it is an important decision?" Naruto asked the Jedi who simply nodded but said to give him his answer before they reached Coruscant, which Naruto said he would.

They were then called down to eat dinner where Anakin offered to race for them in the podraces with his mother's permission of course.

The next day they had repaired the podracer to be ready for the race. And then the day later they were in the stands waiting for the race to start while Qui-Gon had gone to meet and make a deal to free Anakin. Before the race started Qui-Gon made his way to where the group was and Padme made sure to make her opinion known to the Jedi "are you sure this is a good idea the queen would not approve" she said not wanting to put all of their chances of getting off this planet on a little boy.

"The queen trusts my judgment. You should as well." Qui-Gon replied before moving to the other side.

"Well I don't approve," she said to herself but Naruto heard and tried to hide his laughter but to no avail, which made Padme turn around glaring at our young blonde. "Shut up" she said as she punched him in the arm. "What did I do!?" Naruto said but got no answer as Padme was now paying her full attention to the race, which had been a close one, but Anakin had come out the victor.

Once they had gotten their winnings they returned to the ship with their new parts. After leaving the others at the ship Qui-Gon left to go back and get Anakin.

Once inside the ship Naruto said hello to Obi Wan but was quickly pulled aside by Padme into a room and then locked the door "so what did he talk to you about?" she asked Naruto anxiously since she was curious about what a Jedi would want with Naruto.

Taking a few seconds Naruto figured out that she was talking about what Qui-Gon talked to him about "well he asked me if I wanted to become a Jedi." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Hearing this Padme was so stunned that she felt as though the air had been taken away from her _'if he goes then I'll never be able to tell him how I feel but if I stop him then he could miss out on an amazing opportunity.'_ Padme was struggling how to react but Naruto could still see that when he told her the news she wasn't excited instead she looked a little sad "although I'm not sure if I'm going to tak-" Naruto was saying trying to cheer Padme up but she cut him off "no Naruto you should go it's an amazing opportunity... I don't want you to miss out." Padme said as she looked at the ground not allowing herself to look at his eyes in fear of what she would do but it didn't matter as Naruto put his hand on her shoulder "Padme" he said "please look at me" he pleaded but got no response.

Deciding to say what he wanted to say anyways he continued talking to her even if she wasn't going to look at him "Padme your acting as if you will never see me again. Even if I'm to become a Jedi no matter what I will still be there for you no matter what you're my most precious person don't you understand that yet?" Naruto said as he grabbed her in a hug.

"But Jedi aren't allowed to love others how can I stay your most precious person if you can't even love me?" Padme cried into his chest.

"I guess just like when I was a ninja and I wanted to find my own ninja way I'll have to find my own way. My Jedi way!" Naruto declared with determination pouring off of him in waves that Padme looked up at him and actually believed he could do it.

"Fine just don't forget about me," Padme said as she walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek and then turned around and opened the door then left.

"It would be hard to forget something like that," Naruto said to himself out loud as he made his way to the landing area so that he could look out at the desert. As he looked out he saw Anakin running toward the ship and Qui-Gon fighting some strange person.

Once he reached Qui-Gon's position he created five **Shadow Clones**. Meanwhile Qui-Gon had just been force pushed away by the enemy he was fighting who Naruto could now see had horns sticking out of his head and had red and black skin. "Get the hell away from him!" Naruto yelled as two of his **shadow clones** blitzed the enemy and the other two stayed back to create **Rasengans** in each of the originals hand.

The man snarled and slashed one with his lightsaber making it dispel but the other in the meantime managed to get behind him and was about to land a punch to his head when it suddenly dispelled due the dark figure igniting the other end of his lightsaber which went right through the clone's chest. "Don't get confident bastard! Because now I'll take care of you myself!" Naruto yelled as he ran straight at him with his two remaining clones coming at him from both of his sides.

Dealing with both clones first he kicked the one on the right and used his lightsaber to swing at the clones head on the left. Having to react fast to Naruto who was by now right in front of him he slashed diagonally with one side of the dual wielded red saber but it bounced off one of Naruto's **Rasengan** forcing him to use the other side to slash horizontally.

Ducking underneath the slash Naruto slammed both **Rasengans** into his chest "**Rasengan Barrage**!" Naruto yelled as the man let go of his lightsaber due to the pain allowing Naruto to get a closer look at his face before he was propelled away by the **Rasengans** into a rock farther away. Running to check up on Qui-Gon Naruto ran in his direction but to his surprise he was already up and fine by the looks of it.

"Come on Naruto we must get onto the ship" Qui-Gon yelled as he ran in the direction of the now taking off ship. Luckily for them though the landing door was still down so when Naruto reached the ship all he had to do was concentrate the force into his legs and jump into the ship. Once inside he turned around to where the dark figure landed and saw him getting up and grabbing his lightsaber "I'll let you off with a warning this time don't mess with me. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as a hundred clones appeared and began attacking the man who had gone through about thirty before retreating on his cycle when he saw the rest begin to form **Rasengans** in their hands.

Inside Ship in Space

"What was that thing?" Obi Wan asked as he made sure his master was okay.

"I don't know but whatever it was it was well trained." Qui-Gon replied and then introduced Obi Wan to Anakin.

"Whatever it was it's gone for now so we should hurry back to Coruscant oh and Master Qui-Gon I accept your offer just tell me what I need to do." Naruto said as he looked at the Jedi Master.

"First we must all go to the council and see what they have to say about you and Anakin joining the Jedi order," Qui-Gon said knowing what the council would probably think about this. "Master are you sure about this" Obi Wan said snapping his master out of his thoughts. "Yes I am and only time will tell if I'm making the right decision," Qui-Gon said, as put a hand on his padawan's to calm his nerves.

"Alright well in the meantime then I'm probably gonna go get some shut eye wake me up when we land will you?" Naruto said as walked through the door with his hands behind his head and yawning loudly enough for the others to hear.

**(A/N-Alright and that's the end of chapter five hoped you guys liked it and if you did please favorite, follow and review if you have any comments or questions. Also make sure to visit my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x! Alright I guess that's it now may the force be with you. I'm out peace!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N- Ok so I was feeling pretty pumped this weekend so I decided to start a new story called The Greatest Heroes To Ever Live Again which was in my head for the longest time so I hope you guys can give it a look and know that just because I'm starting another story I will not abandon this one! Also even more important news I have a YouTube channel called Iron Wolf1x so please go check it out!)**

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not I don't own anything I really don't**

**Naruto of the Jedi Order Ch 6**

**Chapter 6: A Dream and the Jedi Council**

Naruto was in a deep sleep as he rested on his bunk but if you were to take a closer look than you would notice that Naruto was gripping his pillow tightly and that he was drenched in sweat from the intense dream he was having or rather nightmare.

Setting Naruto's dream

Naruto found himself in a dense forest that seemed to remind him of the forest that surrounded the leaf village the place he once called home. Everything was peaceful until Naruto heard a crackling and turned around to see a huge forest fire coming his way. Running through the forest to get away Naruto's only thought was of why this was happening when he suddenly had to stop because of a drop right in front of him that he almost fell down. Looking back he saw the fire spreading faster as if it knew that he had stopped running.

Figuring there was no other way Naruto gathered energy into his legs leapt to the other side but only made it due to catching the edge with his hands. Once he pulled himself up Naruto rolled over on his back closing his eyes while panting trying to figure out where the hell he was. When Naruto opened his eyes though he found himself on his bed in the guest room of Padme's house on Naboo. Not knowing what the fuck was going on Naruto quickly ran upstairs "PADME!" Naruto yelled as he made his way upstairs but what he saw made his blood run cold because there in front of him was a figure shrouded in darkness holding a red lightsaber that was currently halfway through Padme who was floating in the air as if she was being held up by nothing.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing as Padme's body was thrown by the dark figure over to his feet. Not knowing what to do Naruto simply dropped to the floor and ran his hand down her cheek. As he did this he looked at the hole where the lightsaber had killed her and then at her still open eyes before closing them. "Why?" Naruto said quietly at first before he raised his voice "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" Naruto demanded to know as he looked back up at the figure that was still shrouded in darkness but Naruto could now make out his yellow eyes that held nothing but hate "because you never deserved to even know her and you were too weak to help the one person most precious to you. You're pathetic." The voice replied as he turned his lightsaber off and seemed to fade away leaving Naruto to hold Padme's lifeless body in his arms as he dwelled on what the dark figure said to him "do I really not deserve to even know her? Am I to weak and pathetic?" Naruto wondered before the same orb of light that he had seen the first time he had meditated appeared out of nowhere "No" said a voice that sounded like his surrogate grandfather the Third Hokage.

Naruto was now looking at the golden orb in shock as it transformed and took the form of the Third "grandpa is that you?" Naruto asked. Unfortunately though it shook its head no "No I simply took the form of the one that meant a lot to you. I am here to tell you that you are not weak nor are you pathetic there is a reason why I choose you and it's because out of all the others there was something different about you something special. You have the ability to overcome any obstacle placed in your way with what was given to you by the man I am in front of you. Do you know what that is?" The copy of the third Hokage asked Naruto who simply continued to look down at the ground. "Grandpa gave me the will of fire and showed me that what it means to never give up!" Naruto said with confidence as he stood up and Padme's body seemed to disappear into nothing.

The room began to disappear next but Naruto continued, "I will not allow this to become true. I will find a way to stop who did this and I will find out who he is." Naruto said causing the copy of the third to smile seeing that Naruto had regained his usual determination to never give up.

"While it is great that you are back to your normal self but you will not have so much time. In ten years' time events will begin to unfold which will lead to what you saw and to stop them you cannot do so yourself. During those ten years Padme will be safe but to save her from her death you must let her go so that you can become stronger in the force." The copy of the Third said and then began to glow and transform back into the golden orb.

"If it's for her safety then I must become stronger and I know the way to do that I must become a Jedi." Naruto said as he watched the orb break into pieces like the first time he encountered it.

Real World

Waking up with a start Naruto could feel that the plane was landing so he did a few stretches and made his way to where the others probably were.

At the landing area Senator Palpatine was there waiting for the queen. Naruto was about to follow Padme but was called over by Qui-Gon who was standing on the other side with Obi-Wan and Anakin "we are going to meet with the council right now Naruto you should come" the Jedi Knight said.

"Yeah... sure let's go." Naruto said as he went with them and climbed into a speeder that would take them to the Jedi temple.

Jedi council room

Qui-Gon was currently standing there with his padawan since he told both Naruto and Anakin to wait outside until he called them in for their test. "More you have to tell us hmm Qui-Gon?" The wise Jedi Master known as Yoda said when he noticed that Qui-Gon had not moved from his position even though he had already given his report on the assignment.

"I have encountered divergences in the force master" Qui-Gon said as he looked around at the council. "And these divergences what are they around? A single person?" Master Mace Windu asked as he sat up in his chair.

"Actually it is around two. I can feel that the force is extremely strong in each of them. I would like to train one of them and I would like to ask that one of you trains the other he already has a certain level of mastery over the force he just needs someone to train him how to become a Jedi." Qui-Gon said to the council, which was met with a moment of silence.

"A padawan you already have Qui-Gon" Yoda said as he pointed his walking stick to the Jedi knight and his apprentice and took a deep breath "train two you cannot" Yoda finished as he looked at the Jedi knight in the eyes.

"Obi Wan is ready for the trials to become a Jedi knight. I have taught him all I can." Qui-Gon said as he put hand on Obi Wan shoulder. Causing Obi Wan to become very proud that his master thought he was ready "I am ready for the trials." Obi Wan stated to the council confidently but was stopped by Mace Windu "you becoming a Jedi knight will be discussed later padawan Kenobi for now I must ask why Qui-Gon feels it so important that these two children become Jedi even if they are unusually strong in the force."

"I have a feeling that one of them has the chance of being the Chosen One." Qui-Gon said seriously which caused the council around him to stare at him a though he had gone mad.

"You speak of the one from the prophecy. The one that will bring balance back to the force" Mace said making sure that he didn't misunderstand what Qui-Gon was talking about.

"Yes" was his only reply, which caused Yoda and Mace to think about it for a little bit, before looking at each other and nodding. "Bring them in one at a time." Mace started only for Yoda to finish what he was saying for him "test them we shall to see if what you say is true and see if we can sense what you sense" causing both Jedi to bow to the council and leave the room to tell Anakin and Naruto that they were going to be tested to see if they could become Jedi.

Outside the council room

Naruto was wondering how Anakin was doing '_I wonder what type of questions they'll ask me' _Naruto thought to himself as he watched the door waiting for Anakin to come out who insisted on going first. _'Well I guess I'll just have to find out' _Naruto thought as the door opened and out came Anakin with a thoughtful look on his face but Naruto mistook it for worry and as he walked by him he simply put his hand on his shoulder "relax I'm sure you did great Anakin. We're going to be Jedi in no time." Naruto whispered into his ear before going inside.

As he walked inside Naruto could feel the eyes of the council bore into him as though they trying to see right through him. When Naruto stood in the middle of the room he felt slightly uncomfortable because of how some were staring at him as though he shouldn't be there _'Those stares... they're the same stares that I got from the villagers. Is it because I'm older and have knowledge of the force that wasn't learnt here?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at a few of the Jedi around the room.

"So Naruto Jedi you want to be hmm?" Asked Yoda who now had the blonde's full attention.

"Yes I would but if you don't mind what's your name since you clearly know mine?" Naruto asked since the he felt as though he was at a disadvantage here.

"Yoda is my name. Old you are but told we have been that knowledge of the force you have taught yourself." Yoda said never moving his eyes from Naruto.

"Uh huh" came the intelligent reply from Naruto who immediately berated himself mentally for sounding so stupid in front of the people who controlled his chances of becoming a Jedi.

"Show us could you yes?" Yoda asked Naruto waiting to see what he could do.

Deciding to answer his question with actions rather than words Naruto concentrated and made a **Shadow Clone** without saying anything. He was extremely proud of this feat since it was extremely useful and Naruto only had to say the name now if he was going to make a huge amount of clones. Despite learning this Naruto had still not gotten the trick to making a Rasengan by himself and still required the help of a clone, which bothered him to almost no end. Not really caring about that for right now though Naruto watched as a **Rasengan **began to form into his hands with the help of his clone. Once done no longer needing the clone any more he dispersed it but decided against destroying the room with the **Rasengan** in his hand since the room looked nice and he didn't want to be blamed for the damage "I don't want to mess up you room." Naruto said as he let the ball of condensed force energy disperse into nothing.

"Hmm interesting you are Naruto interesting indeed. You have no fear but instead a heart pure with no darkness that we can see." Yoda said as he closed his eyes thinking carefully wondering what he should do about this situation "bring the others in." Mace Windu said as the whole council was trying to reach out to the force to find out what they should do.

Once everyone was inside they stood in the middle of the council. Qui-Gon was the first to speak "So you have tested them will they become Jedi?" He asked. "No the young boy will not the force is very clouded around him but as for Naruto we have yet to come to a decision." Master Windu said which surprised Qui-Gon since he had thought it would be the other way around but he was determined that they both become Jedi. "Surely you can see that one of them is the Chosen One that will bring balance back to the Force. They must become Jedi." Qui-Gon pleaded with the council but all he got was silence.

"If it helps Anakin is the Chosen One. I can practically guarantee that I'm not this one that will bring back the balance to the force. Yes I'm unique when it comes to the force but that's where it stops so if you're planning to make me a Jedi then please reconsider Anakin as well." Naruto said surprising the whole council.

"We will continue this matter some other time but for now Qui-Gon you and your padawan must continue to protect the queen I sense that she will be trying to leave soon back to her planet" Mace Windu said and then watched all of them bow and leave the room "I would like to speak with Master Yoda alone so if you would?" Windu asked the rest of the council who simply nodded and left the room one by one. Once they were all out he turned to Yoda "What do you think about this? Qui-Gon claims that one of them is the Chosen One but one of the two claims that the other the little boy is the Chosen One. I don't see how this could be Master Yoda?" Mace Windu asked the man who had lived much longer than him and was wiser then him.

"Hmm clouded is the force. The answers that we seek are much clouded. Reason there is for Naruto not wanting to be the Chosen One and only time will tell if we make the right decision on the two becoming Jedi." The aged Jedi Master replied who simply nodded agreeing with what he said _'only time will tell'_ they both thought

**(A/N- Alright that's the end of chapter 6 hoped you like and if you did then favorite, follow and review if you have any questions or comments. Also in case you didn't see up top then I have already posted the first chapter to The Greatest Heroes To Ever Live Again it is a fanfiction on the Percy Jackson series so I would greatly appreciate it if you checked it out! Even more importantly though go check out my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N- Hey what's up its chapter 7! Uh…yeah I guess that's about it…check out my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x…Yeah umm big thank you to everyone reading my story hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto**

**Naruto of the Jedi Order Ch 7**

**Chapter 7: The Begging of Something New**

Naruto was waiting by the ship on the landing platform with the others when he saw Padme decked out in her queen outfit _'interesting her eyes… there's a certain fire in them. Heh man would I hate to be Viceroy right now.' _Naruto thought as he let a smile grow on his face as he made his way to Padme "Your majesty it is our honor to continue to serve and protect you" Naruto heard Qui-Gon say who was closer to her hen him currently.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me." Padme said in her queen voice as she continued her path toward the ship.

"Heh over my dead body" Naruto said as he walked beside Padme "and unless the federation has figured out a way to kill a thousand of me then I don't see there being a problem" Naruto confidently finished as they walked up the ramp and into the chrome ship.

XXXXX Later on the way to Naboo

"As soon as we land the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty" Panaka said not understanding his queen's motives to do what she was doing.

"I agree. I'm not sure what you intend to accomplish by this" Qui-Gon concluded not sure of the reasoning the behind these actions himself.

"I will take back what is ours" Padme said making her intentions clear to everyone in the room.

"I can only protect you not fight a war for you" Qui-Gon quickly said worried that his presence here might have influenced the situation.

"We also don't have an arm-" Panaka was saying but was cut off by Naruto's coughing "Actually you do I'm rea-" but Naruto to was cut off this time it was Padme "Naruto is right we might be able to get one since I was told by Jar Jar Binks that the Gungans have a grand army." Padme said quickly receiving a confused look from Naruto since that wasn't where he was going with this at all. He was actually going to suggest that he be a diversion while the others sneak in.

"Very well all that leaves us is getting in contact with Gungans which Jar Jar will help with now if you do not mind I would like everyone to leave while I change." Padme said as the others filed out one by one until only Naruto and Padme were left. "You know Naruto when I say I'm going to change I meant I was going to change" Padme said as she smiled at our young blonde but he wasn't in a mood for her teasing right now.

"Padme what are you doing there is no reason to involve the Gungan people when I can solve this problem by myself" Naruto said wanting an answer for her actions which was exactly what he got.

"What I'm doing is making sure you don't get yourself killed Naruto! I know that you think you can do this all on your own but your wrong you're not strong enough yet so please don't fight me on this!" Padme pleaded as a fountain popped out of the nearby wall and she washed all of the makeup off her face.

Now to some these words might not have affected them that much but for Naruto it felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach and he couldn't breathe as he saw a brief image of Padme having a red lightsaber through her _'not strong enough'_ was all Naruto could think as his he shut his eyes and made fists out of anger "you're right Padme I'm not strong enough which makes this even harder to say" Naruto said as he opened his eyes to see Padme come out from behind her chair dressed in clothes similar to what her handmaiden would be wearing when they reached Naboo and asked the Gungans for help.

"What is it?" Padme asked since Naruto looked like he was going through some sort of pain but not from any physical injury it was more like he was beating himself up mentally.

"Padme I going to become a Jedi I already talked to the counsel and they have yet to make a decision but I think I have a good chance." Naruto said looking anywhere but at her, which was starting to scare Padme.

"Naruto I don't understand we've talked about this right? You were going to find your own Jedi way and not forget about me right?" Padme asked but towards the end it was more like she was asking herself then Naruto.

"Padme you know I can never forget about you… but until I feel I'm strong enough I think it would be best if we… distance ourselves from each other." Naruto said finally looking up but what he saw broke his heart. Padme was leaning on her chair for support as tears rolled down her beautiful face. Wanting to get her to stop crying Naruto slowly made his way up to her but was stopped when he felt a stinging on the right side of his cheek. It took a few seconds for him to realize that she had slapped him.

"Don't Naruto you'll only make it worse just don't." said Padme as she wiped away the tears "please leave Naruto" she said looking down at the ground. "But Pad-"but Naruto was cut by a glare from Padme "I said leave!"

"Okay" was all Naruto said before turning around and walking out the doorway to and going to another room where he stayed _'I didn't think it would be this hard but if this is what I have to do get stronger and save her from that person… as long as she survives it's okay if she hates me.'_ Naruto thought as he laid down hoping to get some shuteye for before they landed on Naboo but Naruto doubted that it would happen.

XXXXX Naboo

Naruto was sitting on his bed starring at the wall when they landed on Naboo. Getting off the ship they went to where the Gungans underwater village was but they weren't there so Jar Jar led them to where their most sacred place was. Luckily for them this time they found them and through some talking where Padme revealed herself to be the true queen disguised as one of her handmaidens and that the other was just a decoy they were able to convince the leader of the Gungans to join them in their battle against the Federation. Creating a plan that would use the Gungan battle as a diversion the others would sneak in and capture the Viceroy.

With everything going according to plan they infiltrated the air base hangar and quickly took out any droids inside with Naruto destroying any that got anywhere close to him or Padme with **Rasengans** and both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan taking out any that survived Naruto which weren't that many with their lightsabers. _'Hmm he seems a little different today'_ Qui-Gon thought as he watched Naruto tear through the droids. "Naruto is there anything wrong?" Obi-Wan asked since him since he to noticed a change in the way Naruto was fighting.

"No I just want these droids off this planet," Naruto said in a serious voice that didn't match his usual demeanor as he let the **Rasengans **and any remaining clones in the area disperse.

Qui-Gon nodded feeling that if Naruto wanted to tell them more then he would when he felt ready. Quickly ordering Anakin to stay hidden in a cockpit they turned to the door, which slowly opened to reveal the Sith Darth Maul.

"Oh great you again" Naruto said sarcastically as he got into a fighting position "I thought I told you not to mess with me the last time I kicked your ass" Naruto taunted the Sith but the only response he got was a glare that promised pain if he ever got his hands on Naruto.

"Naruto he is not your opponent we'll handle this besides the queen could use your help" Qui-Gon said as he looked over and saw that Padme and the others were being held up by three Droidekas.

"Fine but the both of you better not die" Naruto said before he leapt on the wall above the Droidekas and jumped down behind it entering its shield Naruto incased his hand in the force and punched a hole right through one of the Droidekas before moving onto the next one. Entering the next one shield Naruto did the same thing before it could turn around to shoot him but the third one was prepared and began firing as Naruto ran across the room jumping on top of a box and jumped into the air above the Droideka. Creating a **Shadow Clone **while in the air Naruto prepared a **Rasengan **as he dived down towards the last Droideka "let's see which is stronger your shield or my **Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted as the blue orb and the shield clashed for a little bit before the shield gave out and Naruto used the momentum to just completely rip through the last Droideka.

"Let's go" Padme yelled at her soldiers after seeing Naruto take care of the Droidekas by himself. Naruto followed right behind them as they went through the back entrance but before completely leaving the room Naruto spared a look back inside to see the Master and the apprentice still battling the Sith in the middle of the hangar. Maybe he could get back in time to help them but for right now he needed to concentrate on protecting Padme since this was a battlefield and while he was sure she could take care of herself he wasn't going to take any chances.

Strangely they were finding very little resistance until they were ambushed by multiple droids who flooded the hallway that they were in. "Crap for every droid I destroy two more take their place!" Naruto yelled at himself as he was currently summoning clone after clone to counter effect the amount of droids. Not seeing an end to this any time soon Naruto looked back to see Padme and the others using grapples to get to the floor above them. _'Heh she always thinks of something'_ Naruto thought as he summoned more clones and transformed them to look like Padme and the others while he jumped out the nearest window and wall climbed to the try and catch up with Padme but when he did he noticed he was too late.

_'Crap'_ Naruto thought as he tried to assess the situation from above where Padme and the others were being held captive by Viceroy and multiple droids _'I guess the slug isn't as stupid as he looks. Sure I could just jump down save Padme and kill everyone but there is a chance that the others will get caught in the crossfire and I can't save them all with so many Droidekas' _Naruto thought as he was thinking of everything he could do when he looked down the hall way and saw something that made him smile and almost laugh. There running down the hallway was Padme's decoy who had now gotten the attention of Viceroy and all the other droids off Padme as she passed the guns hidden in her chair to the others.

"No offense but you really are stupid" Naruto said as he looked at the Viceroy and jumped to the ground and let out a sigh at how easily they were tricked and trapped as Padme ordered the soldiers to lock down the doors.

"Naruto go and help the Jedi" Padme said not looking at Naruto who just let out another sigh when looked at the doors, which were now locked, down and then to the window.

"Oh well I always did want to do this!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out the window. Landing on the ground Naruto made his way back to the hangar briefly noticing that Anakin's ship wasn't there anymore before following the track of lightsaber slashes on the floor and on the walls which ended up leading him to a strange room but at the end of it he could see Qui-Gon fighting the Sith by himself as Obi-Wan ran behind them trying to catch up. Not wanting to be left out Naruto also ran over to where they were to get into the fight but was stopped by these red shields that now separated himself, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and the Sith in the their own different section.

"Obi-Wan what is happening?" Naruto yelled getting the padawan's attention

"These ray fields seem to run on a timer if we're fast enough we can beat them and try to help Qui-Gon" Obi-Wan replied as he turned around reigniting his lightsaber and sprinted down the pathway he but didn't make it in time as the last ray field went up stopping him from helping his Master. Looking back he saw Naruto was only two sections back so when they went down again he would have enough time to run and help them fight Darth Maul but that thought was dashed away as he looked back to the fight and saw his master begin to tire until he slipped up and was stabbed through the stomach and fell to the ground. "No!" Obi-Wan yelled at the top of lungs as he watched his master get stabbed. Obi-Wan while angry was still mindful enough of the force that he did not forget about Naruto who he could also feel was furious at seeing Qui-Gon get killed.

Once the ray shield went down Obi-Wan sprang into action immediately going on the offensive slashing and jumping basically doing everything in his power to avenge the his master meanwhile Naruto's body simply moved on its own as he ran over to Qui-Gon to check on him and much to his relief he could feel Qui-Gon's faint breathing "Qui-Gon hang in there Obi-Wan is going to kill the Sith and I'm going to get you some help" Naruto said as he was getting ready to pick him up but he was stopped when Qui-Gon simply shook his head no "No you must help… Obi-Wan… he can't do it himself… you have to help him" Qui-Gon said weakly as he handed his lightsaber to Naruto who firmly grabbed it in his right hand before gently letting Qui-Gon down on the ground again and turned his head back to the fight. He was greeted with sight of Obi-Wan slashing Darth Maul's dual bladed lightsaber in half and Obi-Wan forcing him to the ground.

_'That's the way to do it Obi-Wan now it's my turn!' _Naruto thought furiously as he ignited the green lightsaber in his hand and jumped towards the downed Sith but to Naruto's annoyance he was force pushed back into the wall _'have to learn how to do that'_ Naruto told himself as he got up from the ground to see Darth Maul begin his counter attack and finally force push Obi-Wan off the ledge but luckily he hung on to something sticking out of the wall before he fell to his death. Running to his aid Naruto attacking the Darth Maul but this time he created three clones to assist him in fighting. Unfortunately Naruto's short time with a lightsaber in his hand showed as Darth maul picked through the clones and their sloppy slashes that were aimed towards him.

"Give up you can't win!" Maul snarled as he forced Naruto to the ground "you're pathetic." Maul said as he grinned evilly but then screamed in pain to see his left hand cut off by a green lightsaber "How!" he yelled looking back at the Naruto in front of him who disappeared.

"I knew that I couldn't beat you in a stand up fight so… I tricked you" Naruto stated simply as he kept his lightsaber level his instinct telling him that Maul wouldn't just quit like that and his instinct was proven correct when Maul tried a vertical strike at him with his one arm holding the lightsaber but the strike never came down as Obi-Wan flipped above them grabbing his lightsaber in midair while turning around and delivering a horizontal sweeping stroke with his lightsaber across Dart Maul's waist line when he landed.

Both Obi-Wan and Naruto watched as Darth Maul's body fell down the hole and split in to two due to Obi-Wan's last attack before they both turned off their lightsabers and rushed over to Qui-Gon side. "It's too late." Qui-Gon muttered as they reached them.

"No" Obi-Wan said back refusing to believe it as he shook his head and tried to pick his master up while Naruto looked down and knew what Qui-Gon was saying was right it was as though he could feel his life dwindling away.

"Obi-Wan promise…promise me that you will train the boy… and that Naruto will receive training as well."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan answered knowing very well that he would be fulfilling his dying master last request.

"Naruto… you or the boy are the Chosen One…that will bring balance to the force" Qui-Gon slowly closed his eyes as he finished his last words but as he was closing them the surroundings turned completely white for him with Obi-Wan's radiating the color blue but what surprised him was Naruto was flowing with a certain gold energy that made him look like the sun _'Naruto is the …Chosen One'_ was Qui-Gon's last thought before he closed his eyes for the last time.

Naruto simply looked down in silence before turning and leaving deciding to give Obi-Wan time to mourn his master's passing.

XXXXX Some Time Later

It wasn't long before a ship holding the newly elected Supreme Chancellor and the rest of the Jedi Council landed ready to take Viceroy away to the Senate and to of course hold Qui-Gon's funeral which Naruto was glad that they were having considering that if it wasn't for Qui-Gon then they might have all died. After some talking between Padme and Chancellor Palpitine which Naruto for some reason felt uneasy about as though something was telling him to get her as far away as possible from him Naruto noticed Master Yoda walking inside with Obi-Wan. Curiosity getting the better of him Naruto decided to follow them as discretely as he could which for him meant as they were talking inside a room Naruto was standing on the wall outside listening in.

From what Naruto could hear the Jedi Council had promoted Obi-Wan to the level of Jedi knight but Yoda did not agree with the decision on training Anakin which Obi-Wan was currently fighting for his right to train the boy. Naruto was a little worried until he heard Yoda say that the council agreed and that Anakin was to be trained by Obi-Wan. Almost forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet Naruto was about to yell before he clamped his hands over his mouth _'Yes!'_ Naruto thought happily he leaned back in to hear them talk again but to his surprise he found himself being lifted in the air by nothing and being brought into the room by Yoda who had one hand in the air before dropping it and letting Naruto fall on his butt.

"Not as quiet as you think hmm" Yoda stated looking at Naruto who looked away sheepishly at being caught.

"Sorry Master Yoda it is just that my curiosity got the better of me and I also wanted to return this to Obi-Wan" Naruto said as he scratched his head and brought out Qui-Gon's lightsaber but to his confusion Obi-Wan simply shook his head. "What do you mean don't you want his lightsaber?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you forget that Qui-Gon gave it to you and that he also believed that you could be the Chosen One… I think that you could honor his memory if you held on to it as you became a Jedi." Obi-Wan said as smiled at Naruto couldn't believe what he was saying.

"So does this mean that you guys decided on me being a Jedi" Naruto asked turning around to Yoda who chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Yes, made their decision in making you a Jedi, the council has." Yoda replied keeping the boy in anticipation, as he didn't say what their decision was.

Naruto noticed this though and fell over on his back at the answer he was given "Just tell me what the decision was!?" Naruto begged as he threw his arms up in the air, which caused Yoda to laugh in amusement.

"Become a Jedi, you will." Yoda said finally which caused the young blonde to jump in excitement before he stopped to look down at Yoda and ask him who his Jedi Master was going to be. "Your Jedi Master, will I be" Yoda said as he pointed his walking stick at Naruto gaining surprised looks from both Obi-Wan and Naruto but Naruto quickly overcame his surprise and started saying how awesome it would be until Yoda jumped up wacked him on the head with his stick effectively quieting our blond hero. It wasn't too long before Obi-Wan overcame his surprise at Yoda taking on another student that the started to laugh at the antics of the newly formed master and padawan.

XXXXX At Qui-Gon's Funeral

In a small building Qui-Gon's funeral was being held with only the Jedi council and a few others from Naboo like Padme who was dressed beautifully. The only one excluded was Chancellor Palpitine because Naruto was adamant that he not be allowed in so he gave the Chancellor the wrong location since for some reason something seemed off with him to Naruto.

Padme though as she looked at where Naruto was looked like she was about to cry because while Naruto had not known Qui-Gon for long she knew that Naruto was able to become close to others very quickly and when she looked at him she knew that he was hurting inside and even though they left things on a sour note did not mean that she did not care for him anymore she was just mad at him at the time so she made up her mind to cheer him up later.

Once the funeral was finished Naruto left without talking to anyone to a place where he liked to clear his head. Naruto liked the spot because it was underneath a tree on top of a hill that over looked a valley on one side and the water on the other. With Naruto all distracted on his way here he failed to notice Padme who followed him and was now hiding behind the tree. "Man did I mess up Padme" Naruto said out loud still thinking that no one could hear him. As he said this he was thinking about how angry she was at him when they last talked and how that slap had felt across his face. "I wish… I could tell you the truth but I just don't know how to say it…" Naruto said out loud as he looked at the stars in the nighttime sky not expecting an answer.

"Why don't you try saying it" Naruto heard Padme's voice causing him turn around to see Padme looking beautiful as ever with her hair down and without any of her queen makeup just her looking beautiful by herself.

"Uh Padme I… I didn't know you were there" Naruto said as he tried to look anywhere except for at Padme but no matter how hard he tried his he ended up looking into her eyes and he gave in "fine if you come here and then I'll try to tell you" he said while patting the ground next to him for her to sit.

"So tell me what don't you know how to say?" Padme said in a tone that said she wanted nothing but the truth and Naruto was going to give it to her.

"I…I had a vision Padme that if I don't get strong enough before ten years are over then events will unfold and I won't be able to save you from some man killing you and I can't…no I won't let that happen." Naruto said as he looked at the ground in front of his feet.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me that. You made me think that you didn't want to know me or like I wasn't important to you anymore. I can understand that you want to get stronger to protect me but I don't want to be away from you for ten years." Padme replied feeling as though she understood that Naruto thought he needed to protect her from what he saw no matter what. "So I think that after four years of your training that we should meet and talk because by then I will have finished my term as queen okay?" Padme asked Naruto who could only smile at how understanding Padme was being right then.

"Yeah that sounds great Padme I can't wait" Naruto said as he laid down on the grass and smiled at the fact that she was no longer mad at him and understood why he needed to become a Jedi and become stronger.

"Yes well that's four years from now but tonight I just want to lie down next to you okay?" Padme said not waiting for an answer grabbed his arm and lied down next to him _'I feel so safe so peaceful'_ Padme thought as she slowly fell asleep next to Naruto while holding his arm.

XXXXX Next Day

The next day Padme woke up lying on her bed by herself or at least she thought she was by herself until she heard Naruto's voice "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"Don't you know not to be so load while waking someone up?" Padme groaned as she threw a pillow at Naruto and grabbed another pillow to put over her head so she could go back to sleep. Only it was not to be as Naruto grabbed her feet and dragged her out of bed and put her in front of her wardrobe "oh don't be like that Padme the festival of peace between you and the Gungans is today!" Naruto said excitedly unfortunately his excitement wasn't well shared by the tired queen.

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah" Naruto answered thinking that Padme was finally getting in the spirit of things.

"Get out of my room so I can change!" Padme yelled at the blonde who sheepishly scratched the back of his head before saying he was just a clone that was left behind and he sort of forgot how to dispel himself which caused a mischievous grin to spread across Padme's face.

XXXXX With Real Naruto

Naruto was waiting for the festival to start as he was standing next to Yoda in his new Jedi attire when he winced in pain from receiving a clone's memory of Padme kicking him where the sun don't shine _'hmph first of all that was a cheap shot and second of all how the hell does a cone just forget to dispel!'_ Naruto thought annoyed, as the festival was about to start as he could see the Gungans on the other side begin to line up in formation with the boss out in front.

After some time Padme came out with a glowing orb that was supposed to resemble peace and when the Gungans boss reached them he took and held it up while everyone yelled the same thing.

"PEACE!"

**Chapter 7 End**

**(A/N- Wow that is the longest chapter I have ever written and that is also the end of the Phantom Menace. Next will be a four-year time skip for which I have plans for that you will see and then I'll start with the Clone Wars Episode 2. Also if you liked this chapter then please Favorite, Follow, and Review if you have any comments or questions. Also one last reminder to go watch my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x please! I don't think I have anything else to say but PEACE!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N- Hey what's up new Chapter! Don't have much to say other than the fact that my fucking laptop decided that it wouldn't save my chapter when I told it to and because of that I think I have had to rewrite this thing like seven times now! Also please go visit my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x. I do like always want to thank those of you that favorite, follow and review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto**

**Naruto of the Jedi Order Ch 8**

**Chapter 8: Different Sometimes Is Good**

_**"A life not lived for others is not worth living"**_

It had been four years since Naruto was accepted to be a Jedi and had started his training under Master Yoda but that also meant it had been four years since he had seen Padme and while he may have heard little things about her here and there his training kept his focus on the task at hand which was becoming stronger by becoming closer to the Force.

It was morning as Naruto woke up from his bed and went through his morning routine, which consisted of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and changing into his Jedi robes. Sitting down on his bed Naruto put on his boots as he remembered the events of the day before.

Naruto had just finished his meditating and was currently training with his clones in large numbers when he was stopped by Yoda who had just entered the room "is there something wrong master" Naruto asked since this was technically his down time since he had already practiced with Yoda earlier in the day.

Yoda simply shook his head "why so eager to train are you Naruto when we have already trained earlier?" Yoda asked his apprentice who he had learned had amazing potential, which Yoda did his best to bring out in the past four years.

"I'm sorry Master I should have gone to rest like you suggested but I just couldn't. I tried meditating but something told me that I should practice more." Naruto explained as he dispelled all of his clones gaining their memory which Yoda and Naruto had also taken advantage of in his training.

"Hmm very interesting you have shown great potential Naruto watched you closely in our recent assignments together I have." Yoda said as he pointed a finger at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Master Yoda but I don't understand the point of you telling me this" Naruto asked confused since he had noticed Yoda keeping a closer eye on him especially when they went on out to solve problems as peace keepers.

"My point is recommended that you become a Jedi knight I have your trials begin tomorrow." Yoda said as he tapped his stick on the floor causing Naruto to go into a moment of shock.

"Master I don't know what to say do you really think I'm ready to take the trials?" Naruto asked his master only for him to chuckle as he reassured his apprentice that he needed to only remember what he had learnt in the past few years. "Alright then I won't let you down Master" Naruto yelled as he tacked the little green Jedi Master in a hug and then ran off to his room saying that he needed to get some rest for tomorrow.

Back to the present moment Naruto was staring at the wall remembering the moment when he heard a knock at the door "I'll be there in a second!" Naruto yelled as he quickly put on his boots, tied his leaf headband under his sleeve, and made his way to the door. On his way Naruto looked at his image on a mirror that he had in his room and noticed that not much had changed in his appearance his hair was bit more longer but it still had that spiked look that the blonde liked in fact the only thing that had majorly changed was that he was now five feet and eleven inches tall now. Looking away from the mirror Naruto turned to the door to see a grinning Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"About time I thought you were going to keep waiting all morning" Obi-Wan said causing Naruto to chuckle at his friend.

"What are you doing here Obi-Wan? And where is Anakin?" Naruto asked as he looked down the hallway to see nobody.

Obi-Wan meanwhile only gave a frustrated sigh when Naruto asked about his padawan "he said that he needed to practice his flying otherwise he would get rusty which doesn't make sense since he already practices flying all the time! But as for me I'm here to make sure you're not late for your trials after all this is a big moment. Four years and you're already on your way to becoming a Jedi knight!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he shook Naruto who could only scratch his head in embarrassment from all the attention he was getting from his friend

"It's not a big deal really," Naruto said trying to convince Obi-Wan on the way but he wasn't having it so the entire way there Obi-Wan messing with Naruto by calling him a prodigy.

Once at the main training ground at the Jedi temple Obi-Wan and Naruto saw Yoda standing in the middle of it so they made their way towards him "So who do you think you're going to fight?" Obi-Wan asked which got him a surprised look from Naruto.

"What do you mean fight?" Naruto asked confused crossing his arms.

"Wait you don't know well one of the tests is combat they're going to put you up against someone to see if you have the skills to become a Jedi knight and with you being so young and the possibility of you being the Chosen One I'm sure they don't plan to go easy on you" Obi-Wan said as he pointed up to the balcony above them where the Jedi Council stood ready to watch Naruto's every move.

_'He isn't kidding'_ Naruto thought as he looked back down to see a smiling Yoda, which gave him confidence in his abilities again.

"So Naruto are you ready to see who you will fight?" Yoda asked to receive a confident nod from Naruto and support from Obi-Wan who said he was 100% sure Naruto could do this. Naruto confidence was at an all-time high until high until he saw Mace Windu jump down from the balcony "Very well I expect you to be at your best." Windu said as he stared Naruto down.

"Make that 60% sure" Obi-Wan said knowing that it was no secret that Mace Windu was a great fighter and with that he and Yoda left the floor and jumped to the balcony so as to not get in the way of the fighters.

"This is good I guess I wouldn't want it to be easy for me after all" Naruto said as he ignited his green lightsaber with Windu doing the same except his lightsaber was purple.

Naruto was the one to start things of by jumping backwards in the air and creating twenty clones who rushed Jedi Master but he wasn't Master for nothing as he skillfully blocked and dodged most of the attacks before rolling away and force pushing the clones into a wall where he proceeded to cut them down before they could all get back up.

Only five clones managed to make it up and surround Mace Windu who smirked as one of the clones lunged at him but he ducked under it stabbing the clone with his purple lightsaber and then severed another clone's arm that tried to take Windu by surprise. With only three of them left they started to get a little worried as Windu jumped over them decapitating one of their heads in the process and then landing and throwing his lightsaber effectively cutting down the last two Shadow Clones.

Back up on the balcony there was murmuring between Council members who were watching the fight as they all saw the original Naruto sitting down in a meditative position with his eyes closed while Mace took on all of his clones "Master Yoda perhaps we should stop the fight after all Master Windu just took out twenty of his clones." Obi-Wan said worried for Naruto's safety at the moment.

"Have more faith in Naruto's abilities you must just started the fight has" Yoda said as he pointed back down to where Naruto had finally opened his eyes and was getting up from his seated position.

"Ah that was a nice warm up wouldn't you say?" Naruto asked as he once again ignited his green lightsaber.

"Yes now let's see if the original can do better" Mace said as he moved in making the first move this time with Naruto blocking it and pushing the bald Jedi master back "I guess the original is better" and with that furry of slashes erupted from the Jedi Master with Naruto more or less blocking them all.

Naruto was finally able to counter attack when he felt Mace make a mistake and kicked him in the chest sending him back giving Naruto more than enough time to launch his own attack which consisted of continuous movement with unrelenting attacks giving Mace Windu no time to counterattack. For a while it seemed as though Naruto had him on the ropes until they met in stale mate in the middle and it was now a battle of wills as Naruto ferociously fought against him forcing Windu to use the Force to push him back but Naruto was ready as he also tried to Force Push him back. Neither side wanted to give any ground to the other side but eventually one side did and it was Mace who was sent flying and was barely able to get up in time to dodge Naruto who was in the air with a **Rasengan** that was as big as him "**Giant Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as the attack caused a huge explosion when it hit the ground.

When the dust cleared Mace Windu was feeling somewhat tired as he looked for Naruto but couldn't see him so he immediately turned around expecting Naruto to try and get his back but once he turned around Naruto released his transformation that made him look like a piece of rubble from the explosion and rushed behind him holding his lightsaber right next to his neck "It's over" Naruto stated in a serious voice as Mace nodded and turned his lightsaber off showing that he gave up giving Naruto the victory.

After the Jedi Council had made their decision Naruto was called inside the council room which was why he was standing in the middle of the room right now "Naruto you have proven yourself to be quite strong in the force and versatile in combat if what we saw is any proof of that" Started Ki-Adi-Mundi stated breaking the sentence letting the another of the council continue off what he was saying and this time it was Shaak Ti "but from what we have heard you have yet to ever take a long assignment by yourself which is why we the council feels it is necessary for you to do this before giving you the rank of Jedi Knight" she continued waiting to see how Naruto would respond and to the Council's pleasure Naruto simply nodded since he agreed that he had indeed never taken a long assignment by himself and that every assignment he was sent on was either short or he was sent with Yoda who could oversee things in case it went wrong.

"I understand Masters but if I may ask when can I start on this long term assignment?" Naruto asked as he looked back at the Jedi Masters who gave him nods of respect that Naruto had been so calm and seen their reasoning for their decision.

"Luckily for you Jedi assistance has been requested by the new queen of Naboo. She wants a body guard for their new senator while she gets into the swing of things of being a Senator since there have been some death threats pointed at her by some people who thought she shouldn't be Senator." Mace explained as he sat forward in his chair and noticed the slight movement in how Naruto was standing when he mentioned Naboo "that won't be problem for you Naruto will it?" Mace asked, as he looked Naruto in the eyes, which slightly unnerved the blonde on the inside, but Naruto refused show it.

"Not at all I'm just curious as to who I will be guarding and for how long I will be there?" Naruto asked because in truth this answered his problem of how he was going to meet Padme after all these years of not seeing her. Now he just needed to find her when he got to Naboo.

"We we're not given the name of the Senator only that she will be waiting for you when you land and as for how long you will be there…given the amount of threats she has received we have decided that it would be best that you stay there for one year to make sure that none of these threats occur" Mace said to which the other Masters in the room nodded in agreement.

"Alright when do I start?" Naruto asked as he looked toward Yoda who simply smiled and no sooner than half an hour did Naruto find himself in the hangar where his Jedi Starfighter was waiting for him which was black and gold but what also made his fighter special was that there was an extra space for a passenger in the back.

While he was saddened at the fact that he would have to leave the place he had started thinking of as a home he was also happy that he would get to return to Naboo and see Padme but other than that Naruto was also happy that his copilot would be his longtime friend R2D2 "you know I was worried that you wouldn't make it" Naruto said to his little droid who was being lifted up and being put into Naruto's Starfighter. Not getting a response from his friend at first Naruto checked his batteries but found that they were full "wait a second you're not still mad about that incident are you?" Naruto asked and in return he got several beeps from the astromech that made it sound like it was telling Naruto off "hey how was I supposed to know that they would shoot back! I still say that I never saw any guns shoot out of those meteors besides I was just trying to get some target practice in." Naruto tried defending himself but R2D2 was hearing none of it as it told Naruto to get in the ship or he was leaving without him to which Naruto just sighed and hopped in _'stupid R2 doesn't know how to let something go'_ Naruto thought as his Starfighter left the atmosphere of the planet.

Once in space Naruto found his hyperspace ring and put in the coordinates for Naboo and jumped into hyperspace. After some time had passed Naruto left hyperspace and was greeted with the sight of Naboo _'it really is a wonderful place'_ Naruto thought as he moved closer to the planet and to where he was supposed to land to meet the new senator. "I do hope we get along whoever she is," Naruto said out loud as his ship was landing and he noticed some figures to the far right staying in the shade.

Jumping out of the Starfighter with R2 right behind him Naruto made his way closer when he noticed that one of the people looked like what must have been the new queen of Naboo and the other looked like Padme from where he was standing _'wait holy shit that is Padme what's she doing here?'_ Naruto thought as he walked up to them and bowed to the queen and smiled toward Padme "sorry to have kept you waiting me and R2 got in to a disagreement but we settled it on the way here so where is the Senator that I'm supposed to protect?" Naruto asked the queen only for Padme to step forward.

"The new Senator is me so you'll be protecting me. Just like old times right?" Padme said as she gave Naruto a smirk "my queen I can take it from here besides Naboo needs to get used to you being the new queen" Padme finished and led Naruto to her home.

Naruto looked around and realized that he remembered where they were going "Padme do you still have your same house?" Naruto asked to which Padme nodded " of course I still have it after all I was the best queen of Naboo so far I-" but was cut off as she let out a yelp of surprise as Naruto grabbed her bridal style and started to pump the Force into his legs as he jumped across building at a fast pace until they reached her house "there we go we're here now" Naruto exclaimed as he let Padme down who hid a blush that had formed across her face at being so close to Naruto as he was running and holding her at the same time.

"Yeah well… just next time tell me when you're going to do that and what about R2" Padme asked as she opened the door and went inside but remaining within earshot.

"Oh R2 I made a clone to carry him here they'll be here soon" Naruto said as he widened his eyes and quickly formed a Shadow Clone to go and get R2.

"Oh that's nice anyways why don't you get inside already so we can catch up my droids have been making a meal that I know you'll love" Padme shouted back from the kitchen.

Hearing this Naruto rushed inside telling himself it couldn't be and yet there it was two bowls of Ramen one for Naruto and one for Padme sitting at the table. Seeing this Naruto almost cried tears of joy since there had been no Ramen at the Jedi Temple and it had been so long since he had eaten the food of the gods "Thank you Padme!" Naruto shouted and then dug in to his bowl while Padme ate her much smaller bowl much slower than the young Jedi in front of her.

"So how was the Jedi Temple and training under Master Yoda?" Padme asked when she had seen Naruto was finally finished with his food and so Naruto informed her of all the things he had done at the Jedi Temple which took some time since when he finished it was starting to get dark outside "wow that's amazing Naruto it sounds like you've gone through quite the amount of things. Everything's been basically the same here except you know without you it's quieter and not as interesting" Padme said as she looked down at the ground only to hear Naruto laugh at what she was saying.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Padme I mean you were the queen of an entire planet and now you're their Senator you mean a lot to the people here Padme and I don't know what they would do without you." Naruto said as he smiled lifting her spirits up with what he said until he looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven and that he might as well as get something over with "Padme about these threats… what has been going on?" Naruto questioned Padme as the Naruto in front of her had changed into a more mature version of himself, as his voice grew more serious.

"It's nothing really just letters from some cowards. I tried to reach out to them and solve it peacefully but all I got in return were more angry letters." Padme said and then yawned as though it weren't a big deal and was just shrugging it off.

"Padme you should go to sleep I'll keep watch with my Shadow Cones but before that I would like to read these letters." Naruto said looked out at the darkening sky and Padme simply nodded figuring that Naruto was just worrying about her safety. So she went upstairs grabbing the letters that she had kept and brought them down stairs before returning upstairs to go to sleep locking her door.

Naruto in the meantime had created enough Shadow Clones to surround the house while he sat down at the table and read the letters and to say that he was getting worried was an understatement since some of them were serious threats toward Padme's life and what they would do to her if they ever got their hands on her _'these people are insane'_ Naruto thought as he continued to read them and then promised himself that he would always be with Padme even if she didn't take some of these threats seriously.

So for the next two months that's exactly what Naruto did never leaving Padme's side for a second even when she was doing her Senator work and for a little bit Naruto was thinking that the letters weren't serious threats since they had stopped coming and Naruto had not sensed any one around her with bad intentions. But that all changed when one day they arrived at the house and they were followed by two speeders that stopped behind them. Naruto watched as several people got out of each speeder and all the people were wearing all black including masks except for one person who stood in front of the group wearing a black mask with a big red X going through it "leave now our business is with the former queen" the man said as they all brought out rifles that were hidden behind their backs and pointed them at Naruto trying to intimidate him.

"Padme go inside and hide this could get dangerous" Naruto whispered to Padme to which she nodded and ran toward the door when one of the men got brave and tried to shoot her in the back but it was redirected in to the ground courteous to Naruto's now ignited green lightsaber shocking the group that the former queen was under the protection of a Jedi. "You should all go now before this gets out of hand" Naruto stated as he created **Shadow Clones** in the surrounding area giving Padme more than enough time and protection to get in the house where once inside she ran to her room and grabbed her hidden pistol that she always kept in case of emergencies.

Unfortunately they didn't listen as the one in charge ordered them to open fire on the young Jedi which was exactly what they did but to no avail as Naruto and his **Shadow Clones **managed to deflect all of the gunfire away from them until they ran out of ammo. Once out of ammo Naruto used the Force to push them back making them lose their grips on their blaster rifles which Naruto and his clones used this to their advantage as they rushed them and using their lightsabers managed to only cut in half each of their blaster rifles. With them no longer posing a threat Naruto turned off his lightsaber and dispelled all of his clones "Okay you are going to tell me who you work for now" Naruto stated when they siddenly began falling to the floor. Not understanding what was happening Naruto ran over to one of them to find that he had no pulse _'to think he would take his own life to prevent me from learning anything...'_ Naruto thought somewhat impressed with their conviction when suddenly the man in charge who had fallen as well jumped to his feet and dashed for a speeder and in seconds he was in the distance using Naruto's shock to his advantage. Once he was far enough Naruto could hear the man yell that this would not be the end which bothered the blonde Jedi to no end.

Going inside the house Naruto slowly made his way up to Padme's door and opened it only to have a pistol shoved in his face until Padme noticed that it was Naruto and she dropped it while apologizing to Naruto "no need to say you're sorry I probably should have knocked on the door" Naruto said stopping her as he let out a sigh still thinking of what the man said about this not being the end.

"So what happened out there?" Padme asked as sat down on her bed curious as to how the blonde had dealt with them since she had heard multiple blasters going off.

"I destroyed their weapons and asked them who they were working for but...they decided to take their own lives...my clones are cleaning up the mess now." Naruto sated simply as he leaned on the wall looking at Padme "but what worries me is that the leader of the group said that this wasn't the end and I'm worried as to how far he intends to go with this. Also I don't even know his reasoning for these attacks it just doesn't make sense!" Naruto said loudly as he took his eyes off Padme and looked the other way toward a window at the sky as if he would find an answer there.

Seeing this Padme was going through multiple ideas in her head to try and help Naruto when a light bulb went off in her head "I know we could leave to Lake Country and let things cool down here" Padme voiced her thoughts.

"What about your work?" Naruto asked turning his head "and how secluded is the place we would be going after all they could just follow us" Naruto continued not all too sure about this plan.

"Relax Naruto I'm done with all my work until I have to go to Coruscant the stuff I'm doing here is just helping the new queen adjust to her role as which she is and getting used to my new role as Senator which will be easier once this whole threat on my life is over and I can go to the Senate." Padme said as she brought out a suitcase and started to load a bunch of clothes in it. "Also the place we'll be staying at is really secluded no one knows about it since it's just a small little island out in the middle of nowhere and I'm sure that if you sent your clones out as a distraction then we could just sneak out without anyone following us." Padme concluded as she continued packing clothes into her suitcase until she stopped to look at Naruto "so are you coming?"

"Well I wouldn't be much of a protector if I didn't come now would I?" Naruto said as he smiled and helped her finish pack up as he sent a Shadow Clone to go pack his own clothes which wouldn't be so difficult since he really just wore the exact same thing just sometimes with the Jedi robe if he wanted to look extra awesome in his opinion.

The next day they did exactly as planned as Naruto sent out two clones one transformed as Padme and one normal clone outside to where there would be a lot of people getting the attention of everyone and also hopefully Padme's attackers. Meanwhile the real Padme and Naruto had decided to leave R2 here with the house so that he could monitor the house and notify them if those people returned while they sneaked off toward a small submarine that took them toward where they were going. Once there Naruto climbed out and then turned back to help Padme out while also carrying the luggage via the Force.

After they had put away everything Naruto declared that he was going to be making dinner and that Padme just relax to which she agreed to without putting up much of a fight or rather any fight at all. While Naruto might not have liked cooking he knew that he liked doing things to make Padme happy so he painstakingly went through the same process of making her that same dinner he had when they had celebrated her birthday all those years ago. When he finished making the food Naruto set the table and walked to Padme's room. "Padme I'm done making the food" Naruto said loud enough for her to hear him and after a few minutes the door was opened to reveal Padme wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged bodily very nicely causing Naruto to stare at her for a few seconds before he realized what he ogling her and looked away.

"Do you see something you like Naruto?" Padme asked as she took a few steps closer to Naruto invading his personal space so that there was only a couple inches between them "you know if you stare at me like that I might start thinking that you want something" she said as she had a big smile on her face before suddenly turning away and walking toward the dining room "of course I wouldn't really be opposed to something like that" she finished teasing the blonde as she walked further away leaving Naruto standing there in a momentary sate of shock until he finally realized what had happened and began waking to the dining room as well.

Once there they enjoyed a wonderful meal while drinking some wine… okay lots of wine with some small talk in between but Naruto could just not get it through his mind how beautiful she looked right now. After they were done eating Naruto created some **Shadow Clones** to put the dishes away. While Padme led him outside saying that she wanted to show him something. "You know I used to come here when I was a little kid my parents would bring me out here and I would swim in the water. I would always try to get to those islands over there but never make it so my parents would have to drag me back in." Padme said as she laughed and pointed to an island into the distance.

"Well maybe we could try doing it together and if it gets too tough I could just carry you while I walk us over there." Naruto said as he put his hand on the railing and looked at the huge puffy white clouds in the sky before looking back at Padme who was now looking at the sun set under the ocean.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Padme asked as she continued to watch the sun set until it was about halfway while resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it" Naruto said quietly but load enough for her to hear him as he continued to look at her not really caring about the sun that was setting but instead was entranced by the woman that was right next to him.

Feeling as though someone was watching her Padme slowly turned away from the sun to see Naruto staring at her instead of the sun "why are you staring at me Naruto?" Padme asked while smiling but was taken back when without hesitation Naruto suddenly kissed her. At first Padme was taken by surprise but after a second or two she kissed him back causing Naruto to grab her waist and pull her closer to him and with that their lips were interlocked as the sun set behind them. After a few seconds of making out they finally separated their lips with "sorry just had to test something out" Naruto said as he took a deep breath of air due to the lack of breathing.

"Don't apologize" Padme quickly said as she grabbed her shirt and pulled him in for another kiss to which Naruto returned eagerly but this time Naruto noticed that Padme had taken control as she was now leading him to her bedroom and when they walked through the door she pushed him onto her bed and then firmly shut the door behind her. "You have ten seconds to take your clothes off before I rip them off," Padme said seductively as she was now shedding her clothes.

"Padme are you sure about this?" Naruto asked nervously but that didn't stop him from taking off his Jedi robes off as fast as humanely possible. Once he was done and was left in the nude as he covered his private area with his hands as he looked up to see Padme left only in her black bra and panties making it somewhat harder to cover his private area.

"Naruto I've never been more confident in anything I've done before" Padme said in a seductive voice as she pulled down her panties and then took off her bra "the question is do you want this?" Padme asked seductively as she slowly climbed on the bed letting Naruto look at her body until she was practically on top of him while grabbing his hardening member _'oh my god he's huge!'_ Padme thought as a grin appeared on her face.

"Yes, yes oh my God I want this without a doubt" Naruto said praying and hoping that this was not some amazing cruel dream that he was having.

His answer was Padme whispering "good" right before she kissed him and with flip of the switch on the wall the lights went out for the night.

**Chapter 8 End**

**(A/N- Ok now before people start complaining yes I could have gone further with that last scene but I wasn't really sure if people wanted me to also I've never written anything like that so I don't even know how well it would turn out but if in the future you would like me to write something like that or continue not to write that then just tell me in your review. On another note yes this chapter is long like the last one but I don't know for how long I can keep writing these long ass chapters but if you want me to keep the chapters this length then just write it in your review and I will continue to try making them this long. Also if you liked this chapter then favorite, follow, and review if you have any comments or questions. On another note please go check out my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N- Alright hey what is up people I'm pretty excited because I have a goal and that goal is to get myself up to date so I can start new chapters and I SWEAR THAT BY THE TIME THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE I WILL BE UP TO DATE! Also please check out my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x! I would also like to thank everyone that has favorite, followed and reviewed this story a lot! Ok I'm going to go ahead and let you guys read the chapter now!)**

**Gamelover41592- Thanks**

**Sageof6way- Yeah I've made sure to remember my password this time and glad you think it is good so far.**

**Unnatural Reader- thanks and by the end of today I should be caught up to my old story so expect new chapters tomorrow!**

**Jebest4781- Glad to see that you still like my old chapters and I will upload the rest of the chapters today so I will be up to date and tomorrow I will begin uploading new chapters!**

**SHADOWNINJAMASTER- Thank you and I will continue with this story as long as people like you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto**

**Chapter 9: To Protect Those Precious to You**

Naruto had just woken up and opened his eyes when he felt a weight on his right shoulder. Looking over he found Padme sleeping and as she clutched on to the right side of his body still completely naked _'thank you god it wasn't a dream!'_ Naruto thought happily as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Padme wake up" Naruto said as he nudged her softly trying to gently wake her up.

"What is it? Just a few… more minu-…" Padme started before she fell asleep again making Naruto deadpan at how easily she could go to sleep.

_'She sleeps like a rock'_ Naruto thought as he slipped out of the bed not waking Padme up and quietly walked out the door.

Ten minutes later Padme had already woken up from her slumber. She had just finished changing into some casual clothes nothing fancy since there wasn't any need to be dressed formally or anything just a loose fitting white shirt and some short blue shorts but when she heard the door open and looked in that direction she was greeted with the sight of Naruto walk through with a mischievous smile on his face and a bucket of water in his hands. When she saw what he was holding her eyes narrowed at Naruto as she put her hands on her hips "What were you going to do with that Naruto?" Padme asked in what would seem a calm voice but from all his time with her Naruto knew better.

Looking around Naruto was trying to think of an exit strategy as he felt a shiver run down his spine when Padme looked at him and so far he could only think of three options the first being jump out the window, the second being telling her the truth which was that he intended to dump this cold water on her to wake her up but one look at her eyes dissuaded Naruto from doing that so he went with option three "Uh well you see Padme… you know what fuck it" Naruto said before he just began drinking all the water until there was none left "I was just thirsty you see" Naruto finished as he scratched the back of his head and put the now empty bucket down.

"Yeah I'm sure anyways" Padme said as she sat down on the bed "I think we should talk about yesterday" Padme motioned for him to sit down beside her. "I just want to make sure that yesterday wasn't a in the heat of the moment thing you know? And if it was then we should just stop right now because I'm a Senator and you're about to become a Jedi knight." Padme finished trying to play it off cool on the outside but on the inside she was really hoping that he would say that this wasn't a one-time thing.

"Padme what happened yesterday was not a one time thing I really like you and if you want to I would love for us to have a relationship but by no means will it be easy it would have to be a secret with no one else knowing." Naruto said, as he looked her in the eyes without hesitating.

"What about your pledge to the Jedi Order?" Padme asked standing up becoming more stressed by the second just thinking about what would happen if they were caught. She also knew how because he was a Jedi he was not supposed to have any attachments.

"The Jedi Order is a symbol of peace in the galaxy they're the peace keepers but I do disagree with their rule on not allowing attachments because I still believe in those words someone once told me" Naruto said as he stood up and briefly thought of his past life before snapping out of his thoughts returning to the present. "When a person has something important that they want to protect that's when they become truly strong. Padme as long as I have you I'm perfectly fine I want you to know that. " Naruto said as he grabbed her in a gentle hug.

After another minute of simply being in each other's arms Naruto let go "Well Padme you better get ready!" Naruto exclaimed in his usual cheerful tone "because today we're going to swim to that island!" Naruto yelled trying to get Padme excited which he succeeded in doing.

"Ok but you got to give me time to change into my bikini. Oh and you're not wearing your Jedi robe while were swimming I know that you like it but you cannot wear that thing every day" Padme said as she went to go change ignoring Naruto's cries of protest.

Naruto was outside waiting for Padme wearing his Jedi robe as usual as he walked back and forth trying to come up with a solution to his problem _'this is so unfair why can't I wear my Jedi clothes it's the only thing I've got! Wait I have an idea!'_ Naruto thought excitedly as he quickly took off all of his clothes and used the Transformation technique to make it look as though he was wearing a bathing suit. It was at this point that Padme decided to come out wearing an orange bikini, which made Naruto smirk since he knew she was wearing that because he liked the color orange.

"So I was thinking we should have a race to the island see who gets there first but of course you'll get a head start" Naruto started trying to get his mind off Padme's body.

"Fine but you better catch up!" Padme yelled with a smile on her face as she ran past Naruto and dove into the water and started swimming.

Looking at Padme move farther and farther away Naruto realized he may have made a mistake in giving her so much of a head start since she was apparently a faster swimmer then he gave her credit for _'well she sure can swim!'_ gathering the force into his legs _'unfortunately for her I don't intend to lose!'_ Naruto thought as he launched himself into the water.

XXXXX A Few Minutes Later

Naruto had finally caught up to Padme about three fourths of the way there and they were getting closer and closer to reaching the island. Not wanting to lose even if it was to Padme Naruto pushed himself a little harder as he felt a burst of energy and in no time he had reached the beach "I always sucked at swimming" Naruto said as walked out and he sat down on the sand to wait for Padme who wasn't too far behind.

"So why did you want to come here today?" Padme asked when she finally reached the shore and sat down next to Naruto still panting from the long swim.

"What are you talking about didn't you have fun?" Naruto asked as he got up and looked back at the still tired Padme "heh maybe we shouldn't have raced after all."

"You think" Padme told the blonde sarcastically "either way I think I get why sometimes it's nice to just let go and have some fun even if it's a race right?" Padme finished in a nicer tone.

"Yeah now you got it," Naruto agreed as he looked at the birds flying around "So you want to swim back?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face as he looked at the tired figure of Padme.

"Shut up Naruto"

XXXXX Seven Months Later

The day had finally come. The day for Naruto and Padme to return and they both knew it. They had both heard nothing from R2 in all this time so they had to assume that there had been no attacks since they left "maybe they just gave up" tried an optimistic Padme as they got into their small submarine that would take them back.

"All I know is that I have a bad feeling about this" Naruto said seriously as they left their safe haven after all you can't hide forever.

XXXXX Back at the House

Naruto was very tense when they arrived back at Padme's house hell he was on edge for the first month that they were there he rarely slept and he routinely checked up on her and it was starting to get on Padme's nerves "Naruto will you just relax they obviously gave up!" Padme yelled at him when they arrived home late one evening because of a huge storm had passed now.

"Yeah but what if they're still out there waiting!?" Naruto tried to argue but Padme was hearing none of it "where are you going?" Naruto called after her.

"I'm going to sleep you can come upstairs to sleep when you admit that there is no danger!" Padme yelled downstairs as she slammed the door shut behind her.

_'Maybe she's right' _Naruto thought as he walked into the kitchen _'maybe it's all in my head ugh I need something to drink' _Naruto finished his train of thought when he saw a glass filled with some liquid which Naruto presumed to be some type of juice on the table. Figuring that maybe Padme had left it there on accident at some point Naruto walked up to it and drank it but immediately felt something wrong as he could feel himself become weaker.

_'What's going on?'_ Naruto thought as he fell to the floor barely hanging onto consciousness when he saw the front door bust open and some men in black came charging in going upstairs to where Padme was. _'Padme…' _Naruto thought weakly as he saw the men bust down her door and then carry Padme out who was wearing her nightgown _'have to help her…have to save her'_ were Naruto's only thoughts as he slowly gathered his strength and tried pulling himself up but nearly fell back down his first attempt as his arms almost gave out. Grabbing the wall for support Naruto had much better success his second attempt slowly walking toward the door with his lightsaber drawn Naruto almost fell over but quickly steadied himself allowing energy from the Force to flow through him giving him strength. Once outside the only thing Naruto could see was a speeder leave the house and hear Padme's distant cries of help and her shouting his name but luckily for Naruto some of them hadn't gotten in their other speeder so Naruto quickly gathered the Force and lifted the speeder up before slamming it down to the ground in front of the band of kidnappers. "Tell me where they went and no one has to get hurt but if you don't you won't be walking away from this" Naruto shouted at them unfortunately they weren't smart enough to take the chance and instead drew their blaster and opened fire on Naruto.

"Fine have it your way!" Naruto shouted back as Naruto deflected all of their shots until they ran out of ammo and then used the Force to grab the weapons out of their hands and point it at them "now tell me what I want to know or else!" Naruto threatened desperately hoping that they would listen since he never liked the act of killing but the only answers he received were laughs and shouts of "fuck off" or "the bitch is getting what she deserves". Sighing as he had only done this a few time before and didn't really care for it he used the Force to reload all the rifles at once and then fired them on their previous holders killing them. Naruto was about to shout in frustration until he heard a voice coming out of one of the people he had just killed. Upon closer inspection Naruto noticed that the voice was coming through a comm link "we have the Senator under control did you kill the Jedi that we drugged?" the voice asked making Naruto think he was the leader but Naruto didn't care right now as he quickly grabbed the comm link of the dead body and held it up to his mouth so that the person on the other side could clearly hear him.

"I don't know who you are but I am a Jedi so if you surrender now I will not harm you but if you hurt Padme in any way I will find you and I will kill you" Naruto said in a dead serious voice.

"Ha try it." The voice on the other side before all Naruto could hear was static causing him to crush the comm link in his hands. Naruto was barely restraining his anger when he took a deep breath and sat down in a meditative pose determined to find Padme_ 'where are you Padme?' _Naruto thought as he reached out through the Force trying to find her location.

After five minutes Naruto suddenly opened his "found her!" was all Naruto shouted before he began sprinting in the direction that he felt her energy 'please don't let me be too late' Naruto thought as he continued to increase his pace making him look like a blur.

Meanwhile with Padme she was just waking up as she was being dragged across the floor by a rope that was tied around her wrists and from what she could see she was being taken to some old building but what surprised her were the tanks outside that looked like the ones the Federation used in their invasion '_how do they have those I ordered that they be disposed of' _Padme thought.

"Ah so you finally woke up huh" said the man dragging her as he turned around. "I bet your wondering how we got those huh well don't worry you won't live long enough for it to matter." He said as bent down so that he was at eye level with Padme.

"Wat-…water please" Padme whispered out as she found she felt so thirsty that it felt like she would die but she did notice one thing the man in front of her had a black mask like the other but his had a big red X going through his black mask.

"Ah you want water huh well I guess that makes sense the drug we used on you is meant to knock people out unfortunately it has some nasty side effects." The man said and the turned to one of his subordinates "you give me a bottle of water after all we don't want her to die…yet."

Not in a hurry to die the man quickly grabbed a bottle of water out of his pack and gave it to his leader "there you go drink up after all it might be your last drink ever" the man said as he gave Padme the water but what he didn't expect was for Padme to drink some water and then spit the rest out in his face and then kick him in the nuts and then try to run. Unfortunately for Padme she only got a few steps away before she was hit in back by a stun gun. "I would appreciate if next time you don't run away!" the man shouted angrily as he kicked her in the face knocking her out and giving her a small cut on the side of her face.

After a while Padme woke up and looked around and noticed that one she was no longer being dragged and two she was in some strange building. She also saw several people standing around with weapons all with black masks on _'what's going on'_ Padme thought as she tried to move but found that she couldn't because she was tied to a pole that was stuck into the ground. Padme was about to scream for help when she was punched in the stomach by the man wearing the black mask with a red X on it knocking the air out of her.

"Don't bother no one can hear you and you're precious little Jedi friend can't help you now" the man in front of her said trying to scare her "you probably don't know who I am so let me introduce myself my name is Visio" he said as he took off his mask to reveal a man with short brown hair and scar running down the side his face. "The reason that you're here now is because of you and you're peace loving attitude. Let me ask you when the Federation took over we the people tried to fight back but where was the military huh… WHERE WERE THEY WHEN CIVILIANS WERE DYING IN THE STREET TO PROTECT THEIR HOME!?" Visio snapped as he slapped Padme across her face causing the cheek that he slapped to turn red and for tears to form at the edge of her eyes. "Everyone one of us here lost something dear to us because you told our military to not fight back while you fled to Coruscant and now it's time to pay with your life."

XXXXX Ten Minutes Earlier Outside the Building

Naruto had no idea how long he had been chasing after Padme's captors. All he knew was that they had been in a speeder for a majority of the time making it incredibly difficult for Naruto to catch up to them on foot even if he was using the Force to increase his speed. Naruto was starting to get tired until he sensed them slow down and come to a stop at some strange building that was surrounded by Federation tanks only they looked a little old and beat up.

"I finally caught up," Naruto said as grin spread across his face for a second as he surveyed the surrounding area. _'Now there's the choice on how to go about this… ok I got it' _Naruto thought as he snuck around the edges staying out of their sight Naruto silently made a **Shadow Clone** that ran back to Naruto's original hiding spot and than got out from his hiding position in to the open. It wasn't long until it was spotted and everyone began pointing his or her weapons at him.

The Original Naruto took this opportunity to smash through a window, which no one paid any attention to because they thought they had the Jedi in their sights

"I am a Jedi and you are all under arrest for the kidnapping of Senator Padme Amidala if you give up now I'll arrest you and put you in prison but… if you don't surrender then it well not end well for any of you." The **Shadow Clone **finished not really expecting any of them to surrender so he wasn't surprised when the tanks began opening fire making him have to dodge the blast. "Have it your way then!" the clone shouted as other **Shadow Clones** began appearing each of them creating their own **Rasengan** and slamming it into different tanks.

The **Shadow Clones** were cutting down everyone in their path when one got to the front door and Force pushed it so hard that the wall surrounding the door was also taken down surprising the shit out of the people on the other side who had fallen on their back in fear as some of them could swear that they saw for a brief second a golden aura appear around the Jedi.

XXXXX Meanwhile With Padme

Visio had just received word about what was happening outside and the occasional explosion didn't help the sinking feeling he was having in his stomach. _'No it's not possible! One man even a Jedi can't take on that many people!'_ Visio thought as he clenched his fists in anger at the thought of is whole plan ending in failure here.

"So you're just going to kill me," Padme said looking back up and noticed Visio coming closer.

"To answer your question...yes we will kill you but don't expect it to be a quick death...no your death will be slow as repayment for everyone that died that day!" Visio said as he punched in the stomach again and swiftly cut down the rope that was holding her to the pole making her fall to the ground.

Padme even when dazed from the punch had enough sense to back away from Visio who was now holding a knife "GET AWAY FROM ME! NO STOP LET ME GO! NARUTO PLEASE HELP!" Padme yelled as she tried to get away but Visio grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to the middle of the room.

XXXXX With Naruto

Naruto was fighting several gunmen with his lightsaber when he heard "NARUTO PLEASE HELP!" making him widen his eyes in shock "That's it ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted as he Force pushed everyone away and created a **Giant Rasengan** that he used to smash all the walls in his way toward Padme's voice.

XXXXX And Back With Padme

"Please don't run away from me Senator Amidala I would hate to hurt you!" Visio yelled as he kicked her in the stomach and would have continued but was stopped by the wall behind him exploding.

Walking through the whole in the wall was Naruto who when he looked at the state Padme was in wasted no time in taking out his lightsaber and cutting through any soldiers that were around them and then delivering a powerful punch at Visio causing him to go flying backwards. Now that Visio was the only one left he was backing away in shock as he thought he saw gold flames come off Naruto's body "I guess some things you just have to do yourself. My dream won't end here I will create a government in my image!" Visio yelled as he regained his composure and pulled out a sword "this sword was made in the times of the old republic it can even go up against your lightsaber. I bought this just in case I had to fight you Jedi!" Visio snarled at Naruto.

Naruto simply ignored what he was saying and quickly went on the offensive doing a backflip over him and when he landed cut him on both arms and his legs making it incredibly difficult for Visio to lift his sword and making him fall to his knees "what's the matter it barely looks like you can hold you sword here let me help you with that" Naruto said and in one swift motion cut off Visio's hand that was holding the sword.

Visio screamed in pain as he fell backwards onto the floor holding onto his arm "My hand you fucking bastard you cut off my hand!" Visio yelled and continued screaming in pain until he was kicked upside the head by a passing Naruto, which made him briefly, shut up.

"Padme…I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you" Naruto whispered as he picked up a shaking Padme who quickly latched onto him not wanting to letting go "we're leaving this place" Naruto said as he jumped up to an open window.

"What about me you're a Jedi you're just going to leave me here!?" Visio yelled as a last attempt to not die.

"My clones found your armory they have dealt with all of your followers and have planted bombs all over the place. You and this place will be forgotten in the explosion so don't worry you won't feel a thing which is more then you deserve." Was all that Naruto said before jumping out of the window and when he was far away enough he signaled to one of his clones to blow it up and with that the threat was officially dealt with.

Back at the house Naruto went inside Padme's room and tucked her into bed under her sheets Naruto was about to leave the room thinking she was asleep when he felt Padme grab his hand "please don't go" she whispered to which Naruto simply nodded and got under the sheets with her. It was not to long after that Padme began to cry again as she held onto Naruto "He was…going…to ki-" Padme said as she sobbed but was interrupted by Naruto who hugged her tightly not letting her finish her sentence.

"Don't worry Padme they're gone now they'll never hurt you again I promise" Naruto said as he held her close and Padme nodded slowly falling asleep in his arms. Naruto soon followed but not before creating a mass number of Shadow Clones to watch over them as they rested

The next day Padme was the first to wake up and noticed that she was lying down next to Naruto. It took her a few seconds until she remembered what happened last night and for a few seconds she panicked until she remembered how Naruto had been there to save her _'no matter what you always try your hardest for me huh Naruto… and you never let anything bring you down either…'_ Padme thought as she slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake up Naruto and looked out her window only to gasp in shock as literally the entire house was surrounded by copies of the blonde sleeping on her bed there were so many that Padme couldn't even count them.

It was not to long until Naruto woke up from his slumber only to see Padme wasn't next to him so he jumped out of bed running down stairs let out a sigh of relief when he saw Padme sitting in a chair at the table "Padme you should be resting" Naruto stated still feeling guilty that at least in his mind he had let those men kidnap her in the first place.

"I couldn't get any sleep," Padme stated simply as she stared at a spot on the table.

"Padme if you need to talk it's okay…I'm here for you" Naruto said as he sat down but a guilty nagging voice in his head simply reminded him about how he wasn't there for her fast enough the other day.

Padme said nothing for a few seconds before she sighed deeply and finally spoke "I felt so weak…Naruto when I was captured my only hope was that you would save me… I couldn't do anything myself and I hate that" Padme raised her voice as she punched the table "I never want to feel that helpless again."

After what Padme said Naruto was momentarily in shock as he didn't know how to react but thankfully he knew exactly how to react to what Padme said next "Naruto I would like you to teach me some things so I could protect myself it doesn't have to be with the Force just some fighting tips if possible" Padme asked thinking that if she could learn to fight from Naruto she wouldn't feel helpless like that again if something similar ever happened.

"Yeah sure and I know just what to start off with" Naruto said as he smiled

XXXXX Two Months Later

It was two months later and in that time Naruto had been getting Padme in better shape so that he could teach her hand to hand combat but not only that he was also able to talk to Padme about what happened and help her recover and get over what happened to her. Now though Naruto had to return to Coruscant and hopefully become a Jedi Knight.

Naruto was currently sitting on top of his starfighter with Padme right next to him "you know I'm going to miss you" Naruto said as he stared at the sky.

"Don't be so dramatic" Padme smirked "besides I'll be there soon I just got to pack some of my stuff you know?" She finished as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Either way I want R2 to stay with you it'll make me feel better and I think I can survive the trip home by myself" Naruto said as he pressed a button on his ship and the hatch opened up but before Naruto could hop inside Padme turned him around and proceeded to kiss him.

"We'll finish this later when I get to Coruscant" Padme said when they separated and let him go so he could get into his ship.

"Goodbye" Naruto said as his Starship lifted up a few feet and turned away from Padme continued to ascend higher and higher until Padme couldn't see the Starship anymore. "Goodbye Naruto" Padme whispered to herself when she felt R2 bump into her and begin beeping and whistling "don't worry R2 we'll see him soon"

XXXXX Coruscant

Naruto had just arrived when he had been notified that the council wanted to see him immediately _'I guess I should get going'_ Naruto told himself as he turned the corner and began running toward the Jedi Council room.

Once he was there Naruto realized he was slightly nervous as he entered the room but Naruto quickly overcame it when he stood in front of all the Masters. "Naruto we have contacted the new Senator she says that your mission was a complete success so we as a council have decided to grant you the rank of Jedi Knight do you accept?" Mace Windu stated in his usual tone of voice.

"Yes, Master I accept" Naruto answered with a smile on his face.

"Go you may Naruto tired you must be" Yoda told his former apprentice feeling some pride in the fact that Naruto who he had trained was already a Jedi Knight.

"Thank you Master" was all Naruto said leaving the room but as soon as he left all the members heard a shout of "YES!" from the new Jedi Knight.

"Do you think we have made a mistake?" Mace asked when hearing Naruto's shouts of joy.

"No we have not he is still a child in some ways but I believe that when it comes down to it he will be greater than all of us" Shaak Ti answered to which most of the other Master nodded their heads agreeing since there was just something special about the blonde Jedi Knight it made some want to believe in the young Jedi.

**Chapter 9 End**

**(A/N- Ok and that is it now I hope you guys liked it and if you did please Favorite, Follow and Review if you have any comment or questions. Also one last reminder to please check out my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x. Anyways that's about it so PEACE!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N- Hey guys its Iron Wolf1x and I'm back with a brand new chapter! On another note though it would be awesome if you guys could visit my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x! Anyways I just want to thank everyone that has favorite, followed and reviewed this story!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

**Chapter 10: A Fallen Jedi Returns**

It had been only one year since Naruto had been promoted to a Jedi Knight and so far he had only been sent on short-term missions where he had to settle peace agreements between different people. Naruto however didn't mind this since the faster he finished these missions it meant the faster he would be able to get back to Padme which was who he was with now in their apartment only it was to be interrupted by someone or something.

"Padme you have to breathe" instructed Naruto who was on the side opposite to her dodging her punches and kicks. Naruto had promised to teach her hand-to-hand combat and he had to say Padme had come a long way. "You can do this get back up" Naruto encouraged Padme who had just fallen to the floor and was on her knees and was now trying to get back to her feet.

"Naruto we've been at this for hours can I please take a break," Padme begged as she finally got to her feet.

"Not until you make manage to land a punch on my face" Naruto teased as he patted the side of his cheek.

This managed to get a little bit of a rise out of Padme who brought up her fists and began throwing punches at Naruto but to no avail since he would just dodge them at the last possible second making her only try harder but no matter how hard she tried she received the same result. "Ah I've had it!" Padme shouted as stepped back panting "This shirt is getting in the way!" Padme said frustrated as she took off her white shirt and threw it at Naruto who was at the moment distracted by this unexpected display. So when she punched him in the face through the shirt well Naruto had bloody nose but it wasn't from the punch he had received.

"That was a cheap shot" Naruto declared as he quickly cleaned the blood that had come out of his nose.

"Yeah well you promised we would take a break so that's what we're going to do!" exclaimed Padme who was just happy that she got her break even if she had used unfair means to get her punch.

"Fine but next time please refrain from distracting me with your body it is very uh how do I say it" Naruto said as he sat down on the couch in the living room not noticing Padme sneak up behind him only now though she was no longer wearing her pants.

"It's very what Naruto?" Padme asked as she came from behind him and quickly sat on his lap "Come on you just came back from your last mission let's celebrate." Padme whispered into his ear.

"I don't see why not…" but that was all Naruto said before he grabbed Padme and moved her to the side and got up from his seat so that he could look outside to the Jedi Temple.

"Naruto is everything okay?" Padme asked with concern when she saw Naruto's face.

"No, something's wrong… I sense a…. disturbance in the Force it's like something that shouldn't be there but it is?" was all Naruto said before a beeping sound came out of his comm link that was in his pocket. Turning it on he heard the voice of Mace Windu come through.

"Naruto Council now." Was all Mace said before the communication was cut off.

"I should…I should go it sounded urgent" Naruto said hating himself as he took one last look at Padme before he turned to leave but was stopped when Padme grabbed his hand making him turn back to her.

"Naruto I don't know what's going on but promise me you'll be safe I have a bad feeling about this like…why do they need you there are plenty of other Jedi?" Padme told him as she let go of his hand and looked at him wanting to at least know he would be careful.

"Hey now what's with the worry nothing going to happen and if you worry that just makes me worry so please don't worry and let me see that beautiful smile before I go take care of this problem okay" Naruto said and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips and was happy to see a smile on her face before he walked to the balcony and stood on the railing of the balcony. "By the way the reason they need me is because…there is just no one like me!" was the last thing Padme heard from him before he jumped off.

XXXXX Jedi Council Room

Naruto was currently standing in front of the Jedi Masters who were more serious than usual "Masters what is going on…does it have anything to do with the disturbance in the Force I felt earlier?" Naruto asked hoping to get an answer since it seemed as though that feeling had only gotten worse.

"Yes it does" Mace said as he sat forward in his chair and sighed "We felt the disturbance as well and we believe that it originated from the planet known as Yavin 4. Not only do we believe this but we also have reason to believe that an old Sith has come back"

"Exar Kun was once a Jedi Knight like you but he fell to the dark side. We thought only his spirit remained but that would apparently not be the case" Ki Adi Mundi said with a certain level of uneasiness in his voice about this whole situation.

"We have decided that we will send you to deal with this returning Sith and if you want you can have others accompany you" Said Aayla Secura who didn't quite agree with this decision on leaving this choice to a Jedi Knight even if he had the chance of being the Chosen One.

"But beware Exar Kun is very strong in the dark side and it can tempt even the strongest" Shaak Ti reminded the young Jedi who's eyes were closed and was now thinking on his decision.

_'On one hand I could possibly use the help but on the other hand like Shaak Ti said the Dark Side can tempt whoever I bring with me only making this Exar Kun stronger.'_ Naruto thought before he opened his eyes making his decision "I have decided…I will not be taking anyone with me. I will deal with this Sith Lord myself and I will see to it that he is thoroughly defeated this time."

"Meditate you should before you battle this enemy help you it may" Yoda said giving some last minute advice to his former apprentice.

"Yes Master"

XXXXX Leaving Atmosphere of Coruscant

Naruto was sitting in his Starfighter when he decided that it would be a good idea if he set it on auto pilot while he meditated so he could save time so after he put in the coordinates he let the ship take full control while he thought about what was ahead. Naruto while he was meditating was confident that he could take on the Sith Lord in his current state but his mind kept drifting to that day when he saved Padme and he felt an incredible amount of strength in that fight.

Naruto couldn't remember much since it all felt like a blur at the time but he was sure that he was different at the time like he was stronger and nothing could stop him however the only thing Naruto was concentrating on was saving Padme so Naruto had no idea how to call on that strength again.

_'Even if that strength is out of my reach for now I must defeat this Sith Lord the way I am right now or he could hurt so many innocent people' _Naruto thought as he came out of his meditation to find that he had reached Yavin 4 and were nearing the temple where Exar Kun was supposed to have been sealed. Once they landed somewhat farther away from the temple because Naruto wanted to be cautious he began his path toward the temple ready to put an end to the Fallen Jedi that had come back.

When he reached the temple Naruto saw republic soldiers fighting a losing battle against a multitude of red creatures that were beginning to overwhelm them. Rushing over there Naruto ignited his green lightsaber and began taking out the red creatures from behind. Once they took notice of his presence on the battlefield the Naruto created three Shadow Clones who each created a Giant Rasengan and slammed it into the enemy forces killing most of them and causing the rest to retreat into the temple. On a closer inspection of the creatures that had fallen Naruto realized that they were Massassi so he created a small army of clones to flood the temple "Be thorough I'd rather not have these Massassi interfere with my fight against their Sith Lord" Naruto instructed his Clones who then ran into the temple after the Massassi.

The soldiers who had just witnessed this Jedi come in and save them were over joyed at their good fortune and ran over to Naruto to thank him "Thank you for your assistance me and my men were pinned down there." said the one that was in charge as he looked at their savior.

"Don't mention it but I must ask why are you here?" Naruto asked not understanding why anyone else would be here.

"We were traveling in a bunch of ships when one of them crashed here we came to see if there were any survivors" the captain told the young Jedi as he pointed to all of the dead Republic soldiers "unfortunately when we arrived here everyone was dead and these things cut us off from our ship and started attacking us while saying that we couldn't leave until their Sith Master had awoken completely… I don't know what they meant by that but it's my fault that there are so few of us left"

"Don't blame yourself it's not your fault. You were able to keep as many as you could alive…what happened to the others isn't your fault in fact your lucky to be alive" Naruto said to the captain as he put a hand on his shoulder before turning back to the temple entrance "Go back to Coruscant captain tell them what happened and that this threat will be dealt with here and now" Naruto finished as he began walking down the entrance.

"What's your name my soldiers are going to want to know who saved them?!" yelled the captain at Naruto who stopped walking.

"Tell them that the Jedi Knight Naruto Namikaze saved them…now leave this planet it'll be your last chance" were Naruto's last words to the captain before igniting his lightsaber and running down the dark hallway.

XXXXX inside the Temple

Naruto had been running for a while and as time passed he could sense the clones that he had sent in here before him dispel faster and faster _'What's going on?'_ Naruto thought as he turned a corner and ran into a giant room with four pillars in the four corners of the room. _'Yeah this place doesn't look creepy at all' _Naruto thought sarcastically as he cautiously moved to the middle of the room gripping his lightsaber tightly.

"I just can't believe that I return and their response is to send one lone Jedi to fight me" said a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once "but then again your copies did manage to destroy all of the Massassi so perhaps you're stronger than I thought" but this time it came from behind only one of the pillars.

"Exar get out here so we can get this over with" Naruto shouted and was somewhat surprised when Exar did exactly what he said and walked out from behind the pillar in his black robes and black cape flowing behind him.

"So eager to die what a shame but before I kill you I'll give you the chance of joining me, just think about it your army of copies and our strength…together we could do anything" Exar tried tempting Naruto as he brought out his double ended lightsaber just like the one Darth Maul had.

"Sorry but I have everything I could want right now!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly Force pushed Exar into the wall behind him.

"How disappointing." Exar said as he ignited both ends of his blue lightsaber and charged Naruto. Exar though was not known as a Master at lightsaber combat for nothing since with every slash he moved Naruto back. "Ha I expected more you're pathetic," Exar shouted with a grin on his face as he slashed horizontally with one end of his lightsaber making Naruto duck but Exar had expected that and swung the other end of his lightsaber so that it would come right on top of Naruto.

_'Damn it can't catch my breath!'_ Naruto thought as he brought his lightsaber to block the incoming attack but was kicked away into the wall by Exar.

"Give up you're out classed" Exar taunted Naruto further who created a Shadow Clone beside him.

"I'm not one to give up so easy!" Naruto said as he took the Shadow Clone's lightsaber before it dispelled "Let's see if this evens the odds" Naruto said as he went on the offensive by slashing at Exar's legs with the lightsaber in his right arm making him jump. While he was in the air Naruto acted quickly and sent a barrage of attacks not letting him get a good footing until they met at a standstill in the middle of the room. As they struggled to overpower each other Naruto used the Force to grab a rock behind Exar and throw it a the back of his head distracting the Sith enough for Naruto give a final push and slash at the dual bladed lightsaber separating it into two. "Well it would seem as though I've broken your blade my bad" Naruto said with a grin on his face as he watched the Sith grow angry when he found out that only one end of his now separated lightsaber worked now. "Hey what was that bout being outclassed Exar?" Naruto asked messing with the Sith Lord.

"I meant that you're out classed!" Exar shouted as he Force pushed Naruto through the wall and into the wall of the next room and then continued the process.

XXXXX with the Republic Soldiers

They were in their one ship hovering over the temple before they left when they saw a wall collapse and see Naruto's body go flying outside "Sir we should help him!" shouted one of the soldiers but before they could do anything they had to dodge as multiple rocks were being thrown at them.

XXXXX Down on the Ground

"Pathetic weaklings I decide who leaves this place alive!" Exar shouted as he picked three more rocks up with the Force ready to throw them at the Republic soldiers when out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto trying to get up. "Amazing still want to fight after all of that!" Exar shouted walking toward Naruto using his power of Lightning to knock Naruto back down "Now Die!" Exar shouted as he continued to shock the downed figure of Naruto but to his shock Naruto slowly stood even though he was going through immense pain.

XXXXX with the Republic Soldiers

"Sir the rocks have stopped!" shouted one republic soldier as they looked down at the sight of Naruto struggling to get back to his feet.

"I know" Said the captain as he looked at Naruto with respect before he turned to the rest of his soldiers "we're leaving now!" the captain shouted to his troops who all complained at leaving the Jedi in the state he was in "He is giving us a chance to escape from that monster now so that's what we are going to do!"

XXXXX Down on the Ground

"You just don't seem to be getting it Jedi!" Exar shouted as Naruto got back to his feet "In the time I was gone I only grew stronger and now nothing will get in the way of me destroying the Republic and the Jedi Order!" Exar continued shouting as he accumulated lighting into his hands. "Especially not some random Jedi like you" Exar said as he shot out all the lighting in his hands at Naruto who flew backwards and fell face down.

XXXXX Jedi Counsel

The entire council was meditating trying to reach out to the Force for answers as they could feel the battle that was raging between Naruto and the Sith Lord.

XXXXX Back on Yavin 4

Storm clouds were beginning to gather as Naruto slowly stood up reaching out to the force to give him strength "You don't get it I have people depending on me so…so I can't stop here…not yet" Naruto finished as he stood up and held up his hand and not a second later his lightsaber flew into his hand since he had let go of it at some point.

"I'm afraid that this is exactly where your story does stop," Exar claimed as he ignited his lightsaber.

"What are-"but Naruto was interrupted when he felt a sudden coldness. Looking down Naruto saw two blades sticking out of his chest "How" was all Naruto could say before he looked back to see one Massassi warrior standing behind him holding two swords that were currently inside of him "I…I don't get it I thought…they were all dead" Naruto said as he fell down and he could feel the sword in his back be taken out.

"Ah about that I lied there was one left but don't worry he's served his purpose" Exar said before killing the Massassi with his lightsaber "And now to see what drives you to become so strong" Exar said as he moved in front of Naruto and put his hand on top of Naruto's head "Ah so it is love for a women that drives you forward and gives you the ambition to never give up. That is respectable" Exar said as he took his hand off of Naruto's head and began walking away.

It was becoming harder to breath for Naruto and no matter how much he told himself to get up it would seem as though his body just wouldn't listen _'is this it?'_ Naruto thought as his sight became hazy but he could still see Exar begin to walk away from him.

"I'll be sure to find that women and kill her so you two can be together!" Exar said as he turned around and laughed at the idea.

"Where…where do you think you're going!" Naruto yelled as he slowly began to stand up feeling stronger than ever _'this is that same strength from before!'_ Naruto thought as he stared down Exar completely unaware of the transformation his body had gone through that made his outfit change into an open jacket with black markings on it and black shirt and black pants with sandals on but not only did it change his clothes it made him look as though he was glowing and flames were coming off of him.

Exar's first reaction even with Naruto's new appearance was to laugh "What are you going to do you were knocking on death's door just a few seconds ago and now you think you can just take me on!?" Exar said not believing the nerve of the Jedi before him.

"Yes, yes I do" Naruto said before he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Exar launching a kick that made Exar move a good distance away "No matter what you think you aren't leaving this planet your fight is with me here and now!" Naruto yelled as he began disappearing and reappearing in multiple places.

"What the hell is going on!?" Exar yelled as he coughed up blood as he tried to get up "You weren't this strong before!" Exar continued to yell as he stood up but Naruto reappeared right in front of him punching him straight in the face causing him to go flying the other way.

Meanwhile Naruto couldn't believe how easily he was overpowering Exar right now and now that he had a moment to himself he finally noticed the changes to himself _'what the hell is this?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at his hand and black ball appeared over it and turned into a decent sized black rod. Amazed by his new found ability Naruto almost failed to notice Exar get back _up 'I'll figure this all out later but for now it's time to finish this' _Naruto thought as he twirled the black rod in his hand as one end of it became sharp. "It's over Exar!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards him at a slower pace dodging Exar's attempts at throwing lightning at him. Naruto continued at his slowed down pace letting Exar completely guard his front until Naruto was about two steps away from him and then he used the same speed from before to reappear right behind stabbing him in the chest.

"This can't be you were dead" was all Exar had to say as Naruto took his new weapon out of his chest and Exar fell to the ground holding on to life for as long as he could.

"Exar you were a servant to your own ambition for power and in your pursuit of it you didn't care how far you fell into the darkness but that all ends here for good!" Naruto shouted as he stabbed Exar in the heart killing him. "It's finally over" Naruto said as he let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed his black weapon again and began making his way back to his ship.

It was halfway toward his ship that his new transformation disappeared along with his new black weapon much to his disappointment "I wonder what I'll call that actually?" Naruto thought out loud since there was no one around him. It wasn't until he actually got to his ship that he finally narrowed down the idea "Let's see I could call it Force Mode" Naruto said as he climbed into his Starfighter "or I could call it Force Cloak" Naruto said as he put in the coordinates back home and the ship lifted into the air "uh what did that old pervert call himself again?" Naruto said as his mind drifted back to Jiraiya who was the strongest guy he could remember from his past life "Oh that's right he called himself the Toad Sage hmm maybe I could call myself the Force Sage after all he said that he was strong because he was a Sage." Naruto finished his train of thought as he yawned and slowly closed his eyes to go to sleep "Oh well I'll decide later."

XXXXX Coruscant Air Hangar

Naruto was having a pleasant dream when his Starfighter arrived and began beeping causing him to wake up from his slumber "Huh oh yeah I'm back well might as well as report the mission a success." Naruto said as he stepped out of his ship still sleepy and began making his way to the Jedi Council who would no doubt want to know if he succeeded.

Not surprisingly it didn't take long for Naruto to reach the Jedi Council room since he could scale buildings and walk up walls at what for some reason felt like a faster pace than normal to Naruto. So there he was in front of the door waiting to be let in but when he was told to go inside he was surprised by many of the reactions of the Jedi Council when they saw him. Not understanding what they were shocked about Naruto looked over his body and couldn't see anything wrong with it I mean yeah sure his Jedi robes were damaged from his fight but that was all "Uh if you don't mind me asking what's the matter Masters?" Naruto asked not understanding what all the commotion was about.

"We can speak of your change…later for now though you must answer us our question did you deal with the Sith that returned?" asked Mace wanting to know if Naruto had succeeded in his assignment.

"Yes" Naruto stated as he remembered the incredibly hard fight he had.

"Very well as for your change look at your eyes," One of the masters told him as they handed him a mirror for him to look into and sure enough his eyes had changed from their normal color blue to their new color orange.

"What happened to my eyes!?" Naruto yelled loudly in shock after looking in the mirror.

"We were hoping you could tell us Naruto did anything happen in your fight against Exar Kun?" Mace asked even more curious since Naruto seemed surprised as well about the change in his eyes.

"Well you see Exar had been getting stronger until now so when we fought he was almost able to kill me but just before I died I received a boost in strength and transformed into something else and was able to defeat him." Naruto said telling the truth not seeing a reason to lie about what had happened.

"See this transformation may we?" Yoda asked the question that was on the mind of most of the council but to their disappointment Naruto looked at the floor and shook his head.

"Sorry but I'm not completely sure how I did it and I'll have to work on it before I can make that transformation again Master" Naruto said since he had been trying on his way here to activate that mode but had no success in the process.

"It is alright Naruto. Work on achieving it and when you have please notify us but for now you may leave." Shaak Ti said speaking for the rest of the council since they could all see that Naruto was telling them the truth at not being able to currently access the form.

"Thank you Masters" was all Naruto said as he bowed and then left the room.

XXXXX Padme's Apartment

When Naruto arrived home he was welcomed by a not so happy Padme "Naruto what were you thinking you could have gotten yourself killed!" Padme yelled at him once he stepped inside but Naruto was clueless of how she knew about him almost dying.

"Uh Padme what are you talking about I'm perfectly fine!" Naruto tried to play it off cool as though he had no idea what she was talking about but Padme pointed to the TV in the wall which showed the soldiers that he saved telling people about how the Jedi Knight Naruto Namikaze sacrificed himself to save them. "I can explain that I swear!" Naruto said quickly as he backed away slowly "You see things didn't go exactly as I had planned but…hey I'm here right!" Naruto said as he threw his arms in the air as if he was celebrating but the look on Padme's face made him lower his arms quickly.

"You idiot I was worried sick for you and then I hear these men saying that you sacrificed your life…you have no idea how hard that was to hear thinking that I would never be able to see you again" Padme said as her eyes began to get watery.

"Padme the whole entire time I was there I was thinking of you and even when I'm somewhere else I will always be with you" Naruto said as he wrapped her in a hug finally took notice of the tissues scattered around the floor "I'm sorry for putting you threw that but you have to remember that I can take care of myself and that there are some things that I have to do okay?"

"Fine Naruto I understand but at least promise me you won't be so reckless and…what happened to your eyes?"

"I promise I won't be reckless like that anymore and as for my eyes well that's a long story"

**Chapter 10 End**

**(A/N- Alright well that's the end of that chapter and I hoped you guys liked it and if you did make sure that you favorite, follow, and review if you have any comments or questions. Another reminder that I have a YouTube channel called Iron Wolf1x so you would be really awesome if you checked it out!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N- Hey what's up chapter 10 here! You would be incredibly awesome if you checked out my YouTube Channel Iron Wolf1x! Anyways I just want to thank everyone that has favorite, followed, and reviewed this story!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

**Chapter 11: Thinking About the Future**

It had been two days since Naruto had fought Exar Kun and Naruto had been given a break after defeating him which was why he was now waking up late in the afternoon today. Looking over expecting to see Padme Naruto was disappointed when he saw a note on the pillow saying she left to go to work "Oh well" Naruto said as he got up and got dressed walking past a mirror which he looked into and noticed that his eyes were still orange. "I really should figure out why that happened" Naruto said to himself before leaving to go to the Jedi Temple.

XXXXX Some Time Later At the Jedi Temple

Naruto was walking in one of the many hallways of the Jedi Temple when he saw Obi-Wan and Anakin "Hey guys wait up!" Naruto shouted as ran to catch up to them.

"Oh hello Naruto I haven't seen you in a while" Obi-Wan said to his friend once he caught up to them but then he noticed Naruto's eyes "Naruto what happened to your eyes?"

"Oh yeah its a little side effect I think of something I tried doing in my last assignment" Naruto replied.

"Oh yes I had heard of your last assignment well actually everyone has but congratulations on defeating the Sith by yourself" Obi-Wan praised his friend as he gave him a pat on the back.

"It was nothing really" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at hearing that everyone knew about his last assignment and how he defeated Exar Kun _'I guess everyone knows because of those soldiers telling everyone that I saved them from the Sith'_ Naruto thought.

"Master why are you congratulating him what he did was reckless going alone and you are always chastising me for being reckless" Anakin spoke up for the first time not liking how Obi-Wan was praising Naruto for his mission.

"Because Anakin my young padawan Naruto is much more experienced and knows to keep his focus" Obi-Wan told Anakin who wasn't really happy with the answer he received and decided to just keep quiet.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys but I'm going to go this way" Naruto said as he pointed down the hallway behind the master and apprentice. So they exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways with Naruto heading to the Jedi Library "Hmm might as well as do some reading maybe there is something that can explain why my eye color changed"

It was on the way there though that Naruto bumped in to a youngling that looked like a girl Togruta "I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Naruto apologized as he helped her back up.

"Oh my god it's you!" said the youngling excited as she jumped up and down.

"Uh…what?" was all Naruto could think of to say confused since he had never seen this person before.

"You're the Jedi Knight Naruto Namikaze right the one who defeated the Sith? Well I'm Ahsoka Tano," said Ahsoka.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ahsoka and you can just call me Naruto by the way" Naruto said as he smiled and shook her hand. "Shouldn't you be in like a class or something like that?" Naruto asked.

"Actually today Master Yoda said that we should find a Jedi Knight and follow them around for the day so…" Ahsoka said as she tried to give Naruto the puppy dog eyes.

Seeing this caused Naruto to sigh, "Fine come on" Naruto said as he lead the way to the Jedi Library with Ahsoka following behind him.

XXXXX Jedi Library

"Why are we here?" Ahsoka whined not really expecting Naruto to be the reading type of guy since from what she had heard he was supposed to be some type of badass.

"We're here because I need to read up on something but so far I don't think it'll be here" Naruto said since no matter where he looked nothing said anything about changing of the eye color how ever there was one about changing of the gender but Naruto decided to stay clear of that one.

"So Naruto…what was the first lesson that you learned?" asked a bored and curious Ahsoka. Hearing her question Naruto's mind went straight to the memory of his bell test with his team and Kakashi. "Hello Naruto are you there!?" Ahsoka said loudly snapping him out of his nostalgia.

"Huh oh yeah the first lesson I learned was a very important one" Naruto said as he sat down in a chair.

"So what was it?" Ahsoka asked as she sat down in a chair next to him.

"Those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" Naruto said trying to do his best impression of Kakashi as he got a bit of a faraway look in his eyes before he snapped out of it and looked at Ahsoka to see how she was reacting to what he said.

"Hmm I think I get it" Ahsoka replied as she got up but then froze when she saw Yoda walk towards them "oh no"

"Hello Naruto" Yoda said as he walked closer to them with his stick making a soft tapping sound every time he moved "Ahsoka in class you should be" Yoda said confusing Naruto until he realized that what Ahsoka had told earlier was probably not the truth.

"I'm sorry master it's just that…" Ahsoka looked at Naruto for help who sighed.

"Master Yoda it's my fault I saw her and didn't think she had any more classes so I wanted to give her some advice that helped me when I was learning." Naruto told Yoda who simply nodded and said that she would be forgiven this time but she would have to go back to class later and then walked away.

Once Yoda was gone Ahsoka turned to Naruto "Why did you cover for me?" she asked.

"Because I can sense that you'll become a strong Jedi in the future so I figured we could be friends and well you know my rule on friends" Naruto said as he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah…thank you Naruto!" Ahsoka said shaking his hand and then running off to go back to her class.

_'Heh well that was interesting I guess'_ Naruto thought as he got up to leave the Jedi Library. Once he left the Jedi Library Naruto went to the roof of the Jedi Temple so he could relax and maybe find some answer through meditating. Once Naruto reached the roof Naruto applied Force to his feet so he would be able to walk easier since it was really windy. "I guess I should get started" Naruto said to himself as he looked around and then sat down to meditate.

XXXXX Naruto's Mind

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a hallway with one door all the way at the end which had a gold line coming out of it that led all the way to Naruto in fact when Naruto looked down he saw that the gold line was attached to him "Well then this is…new" Naruto said and then started walking toward the door and as he walked along the hallway the walls showed brief images of the fight he had with Exar Kun. Not really understanding what was going on when Naruto reached the door he opened it and walked through it only to find that he was in a huge white room except for the back wall, which was glowing with gold energy. This was all very strange for Naruto but what really surprised him even more was that the gold line was still attached to him except now it lead to the wall that was glowing with gold energy.

"Hmm okay I give up what the hell is this supposed to be?" Naruto said hoping for some type of answer and was happy when the image of the Third Hokage appeared just like in his dream from a long time ago.

"This Naruto is the area in which all of that energy that you used earlier is stored" The copy of the Third Hokage said as he pointed to the glowing wall in the back.

"Why were my eyes changed when I used this energy? Is it harmful to me?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure he was not harming himself by using this energy.

This time though before answering his question the copy of the Third changed back into its golden orb form and then transformed into Kakashi his old sensei "Using the energy is not harmful to you at all you just didn't know how to use it and because of that until know." Kakashi said as he cut the golden line "You were continuously pulling on the energy without knowing even though it was only a little that was why your eye changed color go ahead and look it should be fine now." the copy of Kakashi finished with an eye smile as the floor suddenly became flooded with enough water for Naruto to check his reflection and sure enough his eyes were back to their normal blue color.

"Okay that answers that but why did you change into Kakashi?" Naruto asked curious about this new development.

"Well you were apparently thinking about him earlier so I decided that it would best to take this form…yo!" Kakashi finished.

"Oh I guess that makes sense…so how do I use that energy?" Naruto asked as he looked at the glowing wall

"Oh to do that all you have to do is walk over to the gold energy and put the palm of your hand on it"

So Naruto did exactly as he was told and walked over to it and the first thing he noticed was that the energy was giving off a warm feeling. 'Alright I'm ready for this believe it!' Naruto thought with a smile on his face as he used his old catch phrase from when he was a kid as he placed the palm of his hand on the glowing energy and the second he did the room was flooded with the energy making Naruto close his eyes but the entire time he felt a tingling sensation all over his body. After several seconds Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi hovering over him "What…what happened?" Naruto asked as he got up from the floor.

"You were absorbing all of the energy so that you could use it on will do you remember how it felt?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out a small orange book.

"Yeah I do why?" Naruto asked as he looked to Kakashi for answers.

"Because when you want to use that energy all you have to do is concentrate on that feeling okay now get out of here!" Kakashi yelled as he gave Naruto a pat on the back and everything around Naruto turned dark

XXXXX Real World

Naruto opened his eyes only to find that a lot of time had passed and it was starting to get dark so Naruto figured that he might as well as head back home. On his way back Naruto passed a man who proposed to some woman who accepted. 'They seem really happy' Naruto thought as he began to picture all the times he was with Padme and how happy he is when he is with her 'Maybe sometime in the future we could get married' Naruto continued to think about it as a smile appeared on his face as he began to imagine what it would be like to be married to Padme.

Naruto continued to walk with a smile on his face until he reached the shopping district and decided that he was going to have a look around. Not wanting anyone to recognize him Naruto used the transformation jutsu to make him look as though he had black hair and was wearing more casual clothes instead of his normal Jedi attire. When he entered the shopping district he was looking through multiple windows of different shops when Naruto found one that sold expensive and beautiful jewelry 'Maybe I could just take a look around' Naruto thought as his mind drifted to Padme again.

Walking inside Naruto heard a jingle from a bell that was attached to the door "Hi my name is Jane how may I help you sir?" asked a cute looking women from behind the counter.

"Oh I'm just looking for right now and my name is Naruto by the way" Naruto said as he looked at some of the jewelry. He continued looking until he reached the counter where there a bunch of rings but only one really caught his eye since he thought that it would look nice on Padme.

"So you find one you like" said Jane right behind Naruto startling him "You know I feel as though I have heard your name before Naruto" she continued making Naruto begin to panic and start to sweat bullets "Your last name wouldn't by chance be Namikaze would it?" she asked but before Naruto could make an excuse she began to smile since his face said it all and she quickly put a closed sign on her door so no one would come in "Oh my god you are him but why would a Jedi be looking at engagement rings?" she questioned.

"I'm uh…please don't tell anyone" Naruto asked and was about to beg until she said okay "Wait really?" Naruto asked not believing it.

"Yeah after all you saved a lot of republican soldiers on Yavin 4 and my husband was one of them so what kind of person would I be if I didn't help you out" she said as she moved behind the counter and brought out the one Naruto had been looking at "Listen you don't seem like a bad guy so whoever this women is I hope she knows she is one lucky lady and I wish only the best for you two" Jane said as she handed him the ring which he put into his pocket.

"Shouldn't I pay you for this?" Naruto asked feeling bad that he was just getting this nice ring for free.

"Considering you saved my husband's life you've done more than enough now go be with your woman!" she said pushing him out the door not listening to Naruto's complaints that he should at least pay her at a little.

Once he was thrown out Naruto continued to make his way back but this time not through the streets since he wanted to get back as soon as possible.

XXXXX Home

Naruto had just arrived home when he took a seat on the couch and took out the ring so he could look at it again. "I was wondering when you would get here" said Padme from behind him making him fumble with the ring before he quickly put it back in his pocket before Padme could spot it.

"Yeah sorry I kept you waiting for so long I decided to take a walk before I came home" Naruto said turning around to face Padme.

"No problem I was just about to get dinner ready anyways." Padme replied as she made her way to the kitchen with Naruto following right behind her.

"So uh Padme I saw someone getting proposed to earlier and I was wondering what do you think about marriage?" Naruto said looking down at the floor but as soon as he asked that question Padme spun around.

"What like us getting married?" Padme asked surprised that Naruto was thinking about this.

"Well yeah maybe…in the future I mean" Naruto quickly said not wanting to rush anything.

"Well I don't see why not if it's in the future I mean after all we both love each other and it would be nice to be able to call you my husband" Padme said as she gave him a hug that Naruto returned.

XXXXX 1 Hour Later

Both Padme and Naruto had just finished dinner and Naruto had just made Shadow Clones to clean up so they could talk since they had both been so busy eating their food. "So beautiful how was your day?" Naruto asked curious about how her day went.

"Oh it was just the same thing a bunch of politicians bickering with each other never agreeing on one thing. How about you what did you do?" Padme replied appreciating the beautiful comment that Naruto had made.

"Oh you know figured out some things like my eyes are back to blue also thought about other things so you know nothing really interesting. After all I'm still on my break from my last assignment" Naruto said as they both got up and moved to the couch.

"So you figured out how to change your eye color back to normal that's nice" Padme said as she looked into his eyes glad that they were back to their normal blue color 'not to say that I hated the other color but I think I prefer him just the way he is' Padme thought to herself. "Alright well I'm going to go to sleep" Padme said right before she got up and went into the bedroom Leaving Naruto sitting on the couch "Come to bed when you want to sleep alright"

"Yeah I will" Naruto said before he brought out the ring he had gotten earlier one more time and then put it back in his pocket and got up from the couch to go to bed with Padme.

**Chapter 11 End**

**(A/N- Alright well that's the end of this chapter and I know it's a lot shorter than some of my other chapters but I hope you guys liked it none the less and if you did like then please make sure to favorite, follow, and review if you have any comment or questions. Also remember to check out my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x and now until next time my people!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N- Hey what's up its Ir0n Wolf 1x and I am back with chapter 12! (We're so close to being up to date!) One thing I have to say is that in my story Naruto and Padme are both currently 21 years old due to the fact that I think Padme was supposed to be 15 in the Phantom Menace I think and Naruto would have been 15 as well, now I know that his age probably isn't what it should be but for the purpose of this story that is how old he will be okay? Also if you could then please check out my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x! Alright now that that is taken care of I would like always like to thank everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed this story) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

**(A/N)- Author Note to Readers**

**Chapter 12: Starting a New Life but Returning to an Old Life?**

Naruto had just woken from his slumber as he began to remember the events of the day before such as learning how to call on his power and buying an engagement ring for Padme. Looking out a window Naruto noticed that it was still morning outside so he got out of bed quietly trying to not wake up Padme who looked like she was still sleeping peacefully. Once he was out of bed Naruto quickly changed into his usual attire and walked out of the room and onto the balcony so that he could get a breath of fresh air.

"I guess now is as good as moment as ever to try it" Naruto said to himself as he looked at the rising sun and his eyes changed color and his appearance changed and three black orbs appeared before him.

**(A/N- just picture Naruto when he is in Ashura Mode except he only has three Gudoudama with him right now)**

Naruto looked at the black orbs floating in front of him "What are you supposed to be?" Naruto said as he grabbed one out of the air and it transformed into the same black rod as before. "Padme I know you're there now" Naruto said as he turned around to see a surprised Padme.

"How did you know I was here?" Padme asked as she walked up to him interested in his transformation.

"I don't know why but it's as though I could sense you were there without even trying in fact I can just about sense everyone that's in the Jedi Temple right now" Naruto replied as he twirled the black rod in his hand before he let it go and it transformed back into a ball that floated behind him like the other two.

"Naruto what are those?" Padme asked as she pointed to the black balls floating behind Naruto.

"I have no idea. There was nothing that even mentioned something like this in the Jedi Library so I have to assume that this power has something to do with my old home" Naruto said he clenched his fists slightly frustrated that he didn't have any answers but also frustrated by the possibility of never getting those answers.

"Naruto the Jedi Council now" came the voice of Mace Windu through Naruto's comm link before it disconnected slightly annoying Naruto.

"Sorry Padme but I think they sensed my transformation through the Force" Naruto said before he ran over to Padme gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then turned back around and jumped off the balcony except he stopped in midair "Well then…apparently I can fly too" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment before he concentrated on flying toward the Jedi Temple and shot off making speeders below him look slow.

XXXXX Jedi Council Room

When Naruto entered the Jedi Council room Naruto still had his transformation active "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked as he moved to the center of the room fully aware of the stares he was getting from the Council.

"Yes there is. Is this the transformation you were talking about?" Shaak Ti asked as she got up from her seat and moved closer to Naruto so that she could get a closer look.

"Yes it is" Naruto stated as one of the black orbs floated down to his hand and transformed into a staff with a circle on top and six ring attached to it _'With this power I can consider myself a Sage'_ Naruto thought as another black ball appeared behind him.

"Great this transformation is in terms of strength" Yoda stated as he could feel the power coming off Naruto and watched as a curious Shaak Ti was about to touch one of the three black balls but just before she touched one an arm made out of energy came out of Naruto and grabbed Shaak Ti and placed her back in her seat.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that" Naruto said seriously as he turned his head to look at the shocked Jedi Master "I am the only one who can touch them without getting hurt…I'm not sure why I know that but I do… so please trust me"

"Can you deactivate and activate this power on will?" asked Aayla Secura which Naruto answered by turning off Sage Mode and reverting back to his normal state.

**(A/N- I'm going just call it Sage Mode for now by the way)**

"Very well if we have any more questions we'll be sure to call you" Mace Windu stated in his normal tone of voice not really sure what to make of this new development himself.

"Very well Masters" Naruto said as he bowed and left the room.

XXXXX Home

Naruto opened the door and looked over at the table to see Padme eating some brunch "Hey Padme shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Naruto asked when he noticed that she wasn't wearing her work clothes.

"No, Naruto today is my day off" Padme explained as she finished her food and put the empty dish in the kitchen so that it could be cleaned later.

"Oh so what do you want to do then?" Naruto asked since he wanted Padme to enjoy her day off since he noticed how hard she had been working lately.

Hearing Naruto's question Padme lightly bit the tip of her index finger as she thought of what to do when suddenly a playful smirk spread across her face "I have an idea but you're not allowed to complain at all and you have to agree to do it before I tell you!" Padme said as she moved closer to Naruto.

"Hmm you're up to something aren't you" Naruto accused Padme who only shook her head "Hmm alright well against my better judgment I agree to do whatever you want to do today and not to complain. So tell me what you had in mind already?"

XXXXX Outside After a Couple of Hours

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Padme screamed at the top her lungs as she hung onto Naruto tightly who was flying through the sky at high speeds until he slowly stopped. "Naruto that was amazing!" Padme exclaimed as she looked how high up they currently were.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun Padme" Naruto said as he slowly rose higher up in the sky.

"Naruto, why are you still going higher up?" Padme asked as she held onto Naruto tighter already suspecting what Naruto was going to do.

"Well I thought that this would be more interesting!" Naruto yelled as he dove down and both Padme and Naruto screamed at the top of their lungs.

XXXXX Home after another Couple of Hours

Naruto had just landed on to the balcony when Padme jumped off of his back "Ok that was fun" Naruto said as he let go of his transformation and began to slightly pant due to the strain of using Sage Mode for so long.

"Naruto are you okay?" Padme asked from the Kitchen.

"Yeah I just need to catch my breath" Naruto replied as he walked over to the bedroom and grabbed the engagement ring he had bought the day before. _'I think I'll just keep it with me for now' _Naruto thought as he slipped the ring into his pocket and stood there in his place just thinking not noticing how much time was passing.

"Naruto food is ready!" Padme yelled from the other room where she was setting the table.

"Okay I'm coming!"

XXXXX after Dinner

"Ah that was delicious Padme I love your cooking!" Naruto declared as he pat his stomach making Padme laugh at the way he was acting.

"Well that's good because I just wanted to thank you for making today wonderful and I just want you to know that I love you" Padme as she looked outside said and was about to get up from her seat when she realized that Naruto was already up and was holding her hand for some reason "Naruto what are you doing?" Padme asked.

"I'm not really sure Padme but… in my old world my sensei gave me the nickname of ' Number One, Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded Ninja' and that was what I was known for, for a while and he was right… but now I want to be known as something else." Naruto stopped to get down on one knee "And I know that I'm probably doing this sooner than expected but… I would like to now be known as the man who married the most amazing woman in the world." Naruto continued as he brought out the ring from his pocket "So please Padme make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world" Naruto finished and for a second everything was completely silent.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes Naruto!" Padme screamed as she tackled Naruto in a hug and grabbed the ring and quickly put it on her hand and wiped the tears of happiness from her eyes and then proceeded to kiss Naruto. After a while of making out they separated for a breath of air "Naruto hurry up and get up because tonight… I'm going to ride you all night long" Padme said as she stood up with Naruto.

But Naruto was still stunned so when she said he was going to "ride him all night long" his mind went directly to Padme holding on to him earlier while he flew around everywhere "Uh Padme I don't even know if can go into Sage Mode right now" Naruto said but his only response was Padme grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Once they were at the door Padme turned around and threw off her shirt and unclipped her bra letting it drop to the floor "Maybe you didn't hear me Naruto… I'm going to ride you all night long" Padme finished seductively and then walked into their bedroom letting Naruto watch as she slowly slipped out of her pants and panties and then jump onto the bed.

"Oh so that was what she meant" Naruto whispered to himself before he smacked himself in the head and quickly began take all of his clothes off and run into the room to possibly one of his best nights ever.

XXXXX 3 Weeks Later

Naruto found himself outside the bathroom door waiting for his fiancé to come out wondering why she was taking so long "Padme are you okay in there?" Naruto asked as he began pacing back and forth wondering what could be taking her so long.

"Yeah I'm coming out now," Padme said as she slowly opened the door and walked out with a shocked look on her face.

"Padme are you alright? After all you haven't been feeling the best lately with all the throwing up maybe you're sick" Naruto said as he continued to pace back and forth except now he was wondering what was causing Padme to feel like this when he noticed Padme hadn't answered him "Uh Padme you there?"

"I- I- I'm pregnant" Padme whispered as she went to go sit in a chair but Naruto heard her and stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her.

"Huh? A baby?" Naruto asked completely surprised by the news that he wasn't sure how to react so he just stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, Naruto a baby we are going to have a baby! What are we going to do!?" Padme yelled as she placed her hand on her stomach and ran the other hand through her hair.

Unfortunately for Padme though Naruto had officially stopped listening after the part of them having a baby "And I'm going to be a father." Naruto said as the excitement began to build up inside of him the more he thought about it.

"Yes, Naruto you're going to be a father and I'm going to be a mother!" Padme yelled at him while trying to calm her nerves about the whole thing.

"I'm going to be father!" Naruto said again louder than before except now he had a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"Naruto are you even listening to me anymore!?" Padme yelled at him and then began taking deep breaths.

"Imagine that, I'm going to be a father!" Naruto yelled as he got even more excited and went into Sage Mode without noticing and began laughing and it was at that moment Padme finally began to calm down when she saw how happy Naruto was about the news.

"Yeah and our child is going to be lucky to have such an amazing father" Padme said as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand and looked at Naruto who had taken the news a lot better than she had.

"You forget that he'll have an amazing mother as well" Naruto whispered into her ear as he walked up to Padme and gave her a hug effectively cheering her up and making her smile.

XXXXX 1 Week Later

Naruto was currently on an assignment from the Jedi Council to find out what was wrong on some random planet because something was happening on it that would repeatedly disrupt the Force not allowing anyone in the Jedi Temple to meditate for long periods of time. So here Naruto was standing in the middle of a forest just a week after learning that he was going to be a father "Why does something like this have to happen now of all times?" Naruto asked himself out loud since he sort of just wanted to be with Padme right now. "Maybe if I go into Sage Mode I'll be able to find what's wrong." Naruto said to himself as he sat down and transformed and after not sensing anything at first decided to sit down and close his eyes so he could meditate.

Once Naruto sat down and closed his eyes to meditate Naruto failed to notice the black balls floating behind him begin to spread around him until they enveloped him into a large black sphere that began to glow and destroy some of the surrounding landscape 'This feeling it seems familiar!' Naruto thought as he continued to concentrate on the feeling and the ball continued to glow and destroy the surrounding landscape before it finally stopped and disappeared in a bright flash of light with Naruto still inside.

Naruto not understanding what was happening quickly opened his eyes and fell down to the ground and noticed several things one being that some of the things surrounding him were destroyed but also that the trees that weren't destroyed looked somewhat different than he remembered them looking. Picking himself up from the ground Naruto let go of his transformation and looked around to see that he was in a forest just not the same forest from before. Figuring that he wouldn't gain anything from just standing here Naruto decided to walk in one direction and see what he could find.

After several hours Naruto was beginning to get impatient and was about to give up when he found a path and after walking down the path for some time he noticed a huge gate far off in the distance. _'Finally getting somewhere at least' _Naruto thought but as he grew closer he couldn't believe his eyes _'No it can't be…how could I possibly be back here!'_ Naruto thought franticly as he threw his hood on and was now sprinting toward the gates and could feel other presences follow him as he sprinted past the gates at high speeds and climbed all the way up the mountain that was behind the village.

Once Naruto reached the top he stood on the fourth face that was currently carved into the mountain and looked out at the village below him but was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard one of the people following him catch up "Turn around and remove the hood!" Naruto heard making Naruto smirk since if memory served him well he knew who had caught up to him and he was correct since when he turned around he was greeted with the sight of a man with one black eye and one red eye with gravity defying hair. "Kakashi I'm hurt you don't remember me?" Naruto asked as he pulled down his hood to reveal his face causing Kakashi to go wide eyed.

**Chapter 12 End**

**(A/N- Alright that's the end of chapter 12 because I want to save the next part for chapter 13 which will probably be a lot longer I think. Anyways I hope that you guys liked this chapter even though a lot happened and if you did like this chapter make sure to favorite, follow, and review! Also don't forget to visit my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x PEACE!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey what's up people its Iron Wolf1x and I am here with a brand new chapter! Now before I get on with the chapter I have some VERY IMPORTANT NEWS… I have started a YouTube channel and I would fucking love it if you awesome people were to go watch my videos and subscribe it really would mean a lot! So if you want to go watch my new videos my channel is called: Iron Wolf1x or just copy and paste the link: channel/UCIwmGOrPyMgw-ilqNYCTltQ or go to my profile where you can click on the link! Any ways now that that is taken care of I would like to say that this story has over 400 followers so thank you everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed this story because you guys are pretty awesome in my opinion! Now that that is done I'll respond to your reviews:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto**

**Chapter 13: Old Roommate**

"Sensei?" was the first thing that came to Kakashi's shocked mind to say.

"Heh I guess I do look like my old man huh." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Sorry that is not the answer we were looking for but tell me who has whisker marks like these" Naruto said as he pointed to the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto… but how I thought you were dead?" Kakashi asked as he ran over to his student who had seemingly come back from the dead.

"Oh yeah about that well… it's complicated I guess" was all Naruto could say before he saw other people started to reach the top all of them being people that Naruto remembered. "Long time no see!" Naruto shouted as he scratched the back of his head when suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a black haired teen with a long blue scarf raped around his neck.

"Older brother Naruto I can't believe you're back!" the teen yelled as Naruto could feel his shirt become wet from the tears of the teen.

Feeling nostalgic Naruto putt a hand on the teen's head "Konohamaru it's great to see you again!" Naruto exclaimed as he shuffled his hair a bit "Heh and I can tell you've been practicing the amount of chakra you have is amazing!" Naruto continued as his eyes briefly changed colors, which no one noticed.

"You bet your ass he's gotten stronger Naruto." Said a voice behind Naruto causing him turn around and to see Jiraiya "it's good to see you brat" Jiraiya said as he grabbed his godson in a giant hug.

"Yeah it's great to see you too Pervy Sage" Naruto said as he returned the hug.

After a moment of hugging they separated and as Naruto looked to the side to see who else was here he found Tsunade frozen in shock "Hey grandma" Naruto said softly using the old nickname he had given to her as he made his way to Tsunade but was surprised when she suddenly lunged at him and grabbed him in a bone shattering motherly hug "Naruto… you're home" was all Tsunade said as she let a few tears fall before she let go of Naruto and wiped the rest of the tears away "Where have you been?"

"I'll answer your question but first lets go down to your office and I say who comes with us because to be honest if everyone came then it would probably get crowded" Naruto said to which Tsunade nodded to agreeing since with everyone on top of the Hokage Monument it was going to get way to crowded if they all moved down to her office. Happy that Tsunade agreed Naruto motioned for Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Konohamaru to follow him to Tsunade's office

"What about the rest of us huh Naruto are we not good enough!?" Sakura yelled making Naruto turn back slightly to see that everyone was expecting an answer.

"No, that's not it at all it's just that the people I need to talk to right now are only them. It really was nice to see you guys again though and I can't believe how much most of you have changed!" Naruto yelled back directing the last part at Sakura since he took notice of how everyone had at least changed in some way and Sakura looked exactly like before and had even grown out her hair again.

After saying what he wanted to say Naruto turned back around and left with the others for Tsunade's office.

"Who the hell does he think he is!?" Sakura yelled but when she looked around noticed that everyone was heading their own ways since they understood that Naruto had something important to do before he could talk to them.

XXXXX Tsunade's Office

"So Naruto are you going to tell us where you've been?" Jiraiya asked once they were all inside.

"Yeah you see I haven't really been in this world if that makes any sense" Naruto said and knew just by the looks he was getting from around the room that it clearly didn't make sense. So Naruto spent the next half hour explaining about how after his fight with Sasuke he was sent to a strange other world where certain people used something called the Force instead of how they used Chakra.

"So you're telling me that you were transported to a whole entire new world?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the wall next to Jiraiya.

"Yeah and I know it sounds strange but I have to go back soon" Naruto said shocking everyone in the room.

"Why do you need to go back when you're finally home?" Tsunade asked but more like demanded as she punched her desk splitting it in half and knocking everything that was once on top of it onto the floor.

"I'm going to be a father," Naruto said shocking everyone and calming Tsunade down. "In fact I was hoping now that I've found a way back here that the baby could be born here," Naruto continued.

"That's amazing right Tsunade!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he walked over and gave Naruto a pat on the back "So who's the mother is she hot?" Jiraiya whispered into his ear as Kakashi and Konohamaru leaned in to hear Naruto's response to Jiraiya's question.

"Of course she's beautiful! And I swear to god none of you better not do anything perverted while she is around!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Konohamaru wanting to make his point since he clearly remembered how Jiraiya would spy on women to see them naked, also how Kakashi would read his perverted books, and lastly of how Konohamaru would like to show off his **Sexy Jutsu**.

"My books are master pieces you should be grateful that I would want make one about you and your girl brat!"

"Jiraiya's books are pieces of art Naruto!"

"Hey you're the one that corrupted me in the first place by teaching me the **Sexy Jutsu**!"

They all three yelled at the blond but before things could escalate any further Tsunade shouted at them all to shut up which they did without arguing not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of her punches. "Alright now that is settled is there anything you want to know like what has been going on while you were gone?" Tsunade asked Naruto to which he nodded since he figured he didn't want to be kept out of the loop.

"Alight then brat let's start off with the fact that you former teammate Sasuke is still on the run after killing his brother and we have no idea where he is and what he intends to do" Jiraiya stated waiting to see how Naruto would react.

"Hmm what about Orochimaru I thought that Sasuke ran to him?" Naruto questioned since he remembered how he had tried to stop his old friend from going to the snake.

"At first we thought Orochimaru was dead due to Sasuke killing him but due to a recent slip in our defenses some of Orochimaru's followers sneaked in and revived him from Anko's curse mark and then ran away before we could catch them but I was able to follow Orochimaru for some time. The only other information we know is that Orochimaru and Sasuke met up for some time in an old building in an abandoned village and when they came out Orochimaru had full control of his arms. After that we lost track of both of them completely. Aside from that though we have the remaining members of the Akatsuki trying to capture Kyuubi" Jiraiya stopped to take let the info sink in.

"Anything else I should know?" Naruto asked not liking the fact that Orochimaru was good as new and no one knew what had happened between Orochimaru and Sasuke or the fact that the Akatsuki was trying to capture Kyuubi.

"Yes, actually" Kakashi decided to cut in "Kabuto after Orochimaru died the first time took it upon himself to take over Orochimaru's role and join the remaining members of the Akatsuki. Also at this point Kabuto might be considered an as big or bigger threat than Orochimaru." Kakashi stated as he remembered the time he briefly fought with him after he underwent his newest transformation.

"Alright if that's all then I would like to go do something and I would like to ask you four a question" Naruto said as he transformed into Sage Mode shocking everyone in the room "And what I would like to ask you guys is if you could come with me on a… personal mission"

"What are you talking but more importantly what the hell did you just do?" asked a shocked Jiraiya as he took in Naruto's new appearance even the black orbs that were floating behind Naruto.

"This is what I like to call my Sage Mode" Naruto said as he walked toward Jiraiya "So I guess you're not the only Sage anymore huh?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"Hmph don't get cocky brat you still have a lot to learn like respecting your elders!" Jiraiya berated him as he lightly bonked him on the head.

"Now that we have this settled you should tell us what this personal mission is you wanted to take care of?" Tsunade asked amused with how they were interacting and that the Naruto they had known wasn't completely gone after all these years even if he had changed in some ways.

"I just want to go see an old roommate before some bastards try to hurt him" Naruto said confusing all of them "We didn't get along that well when I was here but I've grown up a lot since then and I know a lot more now so maybe things will be different" Naruto finished with a hopeful tone.

"Naruto things aren't the same as they once were…Sasuke isn't the same" Kakashi said as he put his book away thinking that Naruto must be talking about Sasuke but was surprised when he saw Naruto shaking his head.

"I'm not talking about him Kakashi-Sensei but you guys don't have to worry about it since while I'm talking with my old roommate I want you guys to be waiting in case things go bad and I can't handle it by myself alright but fair warning if things go bad then there is a strong possibility things could get really ugly really fast so you don't have to come if you don't want to" Naruto said looking to each of them for confirmation and was glad when he saw each of them nod their heads and have a determined look in their eyes. "Alright then let's GO!" Naruto yelled as he smashed the wall to the outside accidently in his excitement.

"Wait! I'm Hokage who will be my substitute if I'm gone!?" Tsunade shouted effectively stopping everyone in their tracks since she was meant to be the medic of the group in case anyone got seriously hurt.

"Why not just have Shikaku be your sit in Hokage?" Kakashi suggested "After all he is incredibly smart and should know how to handle anything that happens while you're gone"

"Fine I guess he's as good as anyone. I'll just leave a letter here for Shizune to read and tell her that Shikaku is in charge until we return" Tsunade said as she quickly wrote up a letter and put it somewhere Shizune could easily find it.

"Alright now that's settled are we set to go?" Konohamaru asked getting excited.

"Yeah were finally ready but first let's all take a moment for this to seek in…we are some of the greatest ninja alive and we will all come back from this no matter what" Jiraiya stated.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Sensei now let GO!" Naruto shouted once again and with that they all disappeared in a blur of speed.

XXXXX after 2 Hours of Traveling

Their group had been traveling at a high speed for a long time when Jiraiya decided to get close to Tsunade and ask her a question that had been bugging him since they had left the village "Tsunade what do you think Naruto meant by he wants to see an old roommate?"

"I'm not entirely sure Jiraiya but whatever it is we should trust in Naruto" Tsunade told him when they heard Naruto say that the group was almost there.

"I'm not saying I don't trust Naruto It's just that I can't help but wonder where were going you know?" Jiraiya continued the conversation.

"Well as far as I know Naruto lived alone so do you have any ideas?" Tsunade asked

"Hmm your right he did live alone so what did he mean by roommate unless…he meant…everyone stop!" Jiraiya shouted causing everyone to stop wondering what he was up to.

"Pervy Sage what are you doing it's just over this hill" Naruto said wanting to keep going but was surprised when Jiraiya went through hand signs for the **Summoning Jutsu** and two small old looking toads appeared and jumped on Jiraiya's shoulders.

"Jiraiya-boy what are you doing summoning us Ma was just about make dinner" stated the toad on Jiraiya's right shoulder.

"Pa is right now all that food is going to go to waste" said Ma the toad on Jiraiya's left shoulder.

"Sorry for pulling you away from your meal Ma and Pa but if my suspicions are right then in a little bit were going to have one hell of a fight on our hands" Jiraiya stated as his appearance began to change "Now Naruto please tell the others what your mission is since I already have a guess as to what it is"

"Fine I'm here to talk to Kyuubi since I can sense that he is the only one of the tailed beasts that hasn't been captured yet and while we may not have gotten along well I have learned a lot of things while I was gone and I don't think the Bijuu should be captured by some group who probably intends to use their power for something wrong" Naruto said deciding to throw his opinion out in the open.

"You do realize the Akatsuki will most likely be here soon right!?" Jiraiya questioned his former apprentice.

"Exactly they will be here to capture Kyuubi but we can't let that happen because if it does happen then they succeed and they win" Naruto told Jiraiya who was beginning to see what Naruto was getting at after all they still had no idea what the Akatsuki intended to with the tailed beasts but this could be the moment where they stopped them permanently.

"I agree with Naruto we need to stop them here and now" Konohamaru said putting his two cents in and with that the others soon agreed as well with Jiraiya of course agreeing last since he knew firsthand how dangerous fighting the Akatsuki due to the many encounters he had with the group in the past could be and he wasn't necessarily looking forward to this next one.

**Chapter 13 End**

**Alright that's the end of Chapter 13 I hoped you guys liked it and if you did then please favorite, follow, and review if you have any comments or questions! Also it would really mean a lot to me if you guys visited my brand new YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x because I just uploaded some videos but anyways until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright now before we get this started I would just like to ask you guys to please go check out my YouTube channel IronWolf1x because if you ever wondered what I'm doing when I'm not writing chapters for you guys well I'm probably making a video so please go check it out! Anyways as always I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and favorite, followed, and reviewed this story because I just hope I can keep on writing good chapters for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto**

**Chapter 14: Kurama!**

Naruto and the others had just gotten over the hill when they came upon the sight of the Nine- Tailed Fox sleeping on top of a good portion of the forest "Alright I'm going to go down by myself but you guys stay back and make sure that the Akatsuki doesn't interfere if they decide to show up" Naruto said as he took a step forward and turned around to face the group.

"Fine just don't take long. I have no idea what you intend to talk about with the Fox but make it quick since we won't be able to distract the Akatsuki forever" Jiraiya stated as he went to go lean on a tree nearby.

"He's right Naruto we might not be able to avoid a fight depending on what combination of Akatsuki members meets us here" Kakashi said as he put a hand over his covered eye knowing he would probably have to use the Sharingan to its highest potential if a battle occurred between them and the Akatsuki.

"Don't worry I'll try not to take long." Naruto said before he sprinted off toward the sleeping Nine-Tailed Fox.

Naruto only had to run for what felt like a short distance to him but was actually quite far from where the others were when he finally stopped right in front of the Fox. Not really sure on what to do Naruto did the first thing that came to mind and went into Sage Mode and then created an arm out of chakra and then proceeded to poke him while saying "wake up, wake up, wake up."

On about the fifth poke Kyuubi finally woke up only to see a glowing figure with a huge hand made of chakra poking him **"What are you doing?"** Kyuubi calmly spoke but glared at the person before him.

"Oh you're awake huh I ah sort of expected you to try and kill me…weird." Naruto said as he scratched his head and not a second later a tail crashed down where Naruto was. "Okay now it's sort of going the way it thought it would," Naruto said standing on top of a tree that was farther away.

**"You aren't wearing those cloaks with red clouds so what business do you have with me!" **the Fox demanded to know now that he was fully awake.

"You should remember me after all I was your previous container" Naruto said as jumped from tree to tree until he reached a tree that was closer.

**"…Ah Naruto and what are you here for so that you can stuff me inside another jail cell inside you once again?"**

"No, I'm here to help you to not get captured by those Akatsuki bastards" Naruto told him as he held his hands up showing he meant no harm not wanting to have an unnecessary fight with the Nine-Tailed Fox.

**"And why should I believe you those bastards have been chasing for years. Why are you helping me now!?" **He yelled wanting an explanation.

"I know it's wrong for me to come here and expect you to accept my help right away but if you let me explain I'll tell you why I couldn't help until now" Naruto said as he let go of his Sage Mode transformation.

**"Fine explain"**

XXXXX with the Others Five Minutes Before

Jiraiya who until now had been leaning on a tree suddenly got up and got the attention of the others "Get ready guys they'll be here soon" Jiraiya stated getting a nod from the others who didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

"What about Naruto Jiraiya? Tsunade asked as she cracked her knuckles and got ready to kick some ass.

"I don't know…Konohamaru run over to Naruto and tell him we have company. We'll stall them here for as long as we can but it would help if he could get his ass over here!" Jiraiya told Konohamaru who nodded and left quickly.

"So who of the remaining members are coming?" Kakashi asked after Konohamaru left wanting to get an idea of who they would have to fight.

"…All of the remaining members… so whatever you have been practicing after your second fight with Itachi and your last encounter with Sasuke better be good because we're going to need every advantage we can get" Jiraiya answered Kakashi who put his hand over his covered eye and lifted his headband but kept his eye closed.

XXXXX Ten Minutes Later

Eleven figures in black cloaks with red clouds appeared before Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. "So we are finally graced with the appearance of what is left of the Akatsuki" Jiraiya stated as he looked at the remaining members and couldn't help but think of how they were completely outnumbered.

"Kisame of the Hidden Mist, Zetsu, Kabuto, Tobi, and the former students of Jiraiya is that right?" Tsunade asked her teammates, as she got ready to fight.

"Jiraiya Sensei you are a troublesome one aren't you with all of your information gathering and disposing of our other members. Unfortunately I don't have time to reminisce about old times," Pain said as he looked past the three before them and saw the Kyuubi. "So the Kyuubi is here good. If any try to follow kill them," Pain commanded as he and the rest of Paths of Pain left in that direction.

"Like I'd let you go that easily!" Jiraiya yelled as he formed a **Rasengan** in his hand and leapt in the air after them.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya Kisame reacted and intercepted him in midair "Now where do you think you're going!" Kisame yelled thinking he had the upper hand but was surprised when the **Rasengan** in Jiraiya's hand began to grow in size until it was bigger than Jiraiya himself. Luckily for Kisame though he was able to block with Samehada which was able to absorb most of the Chakra from Jiraiya's **Rasengan **making it much smaller but before it could absorb the whole **Rasengan** it exploded knocking both back to the ground some distance away from each other.

"Don't get in the way" Jiraiya stated as he got back up quickly and looked back at the Pain who was even farther now.

"I wonder Itachi once told me if we were to fight you "either both would die, or it would be a draw... The result wouldn't change even if we increased our numbers." I wonder how much truth there is to that statement!" Kisame said as he gave Jiraiya one of his crazy smiles and pointed Samehada in the direction of the Toad Sage.

Seeing that there was no way around this Jiraiya threw off his sandals seeing them as unnecessary "Fine if you want to fight so badly I'll show you exactly why I am feared across the lands!"

XXXXX with Tsunade and Kakashi

"Very well I don't believe I'm needed in this battle I will go now" the purple haired female of the group stated as the lower half of her body turned into paper.

"What's the matter worried about the real Pain?" Kabuto said knowing full well that he was divulging information that was important which earned him a glare from not only Konan who disappeared into the wind but also from Tobi who glared at him with his one Sharingan eye.

"Kabuto watch that mouth of yours" Tobi demanded long since dropping his fake persona of acting like a fool. No now it was getting close to the time where he would be in charge and he could feel it.

"Fine whatever and what about you Zetsu? I mean you're not really the fighting type are you?" Kabuto asked.

"Black Zetsu will return to the hideout while I stay here and assist" White Zetsu said as he separated from his other half who then sunk into the ground.

"If you are all leaving then you must not think much of us. And all I have to say to that is you better not expect this to be an easy fight!" Kakashi yelled as he opened his Sharingan eye tired of being ignored and encased his hand in lightning "**Lightning Beast Running Jutsu**!" Kakashi yelled as a hound made out of lightning appeared and sprinted off toward the remaining Akatsuki members. Unfortunately for Zetsu who wasn't able to react fast enough and get out of the way like Kabuto or Tobi who just let the Jutsu pass right through him and was hit directly with the Jutsu completely paralyzing him and knocking him out.

Everything however was going just as Kakashi planned as he then proceeded to throw multiple kunai that were infused with lightning chakra and when Tobi tried to move after becoming solid again he noticed that his body had gone numb _'but how!_' he thought knowing full well that he had dodged the Jutsu but then realized that there was a line of lighting chakra that extended from Kakashi's hand all the way to the Lightning Jutsu that had hit Zetsu. Tobi was just barely able to bring out a kunai and block the incoming kunai when he looked above him to see a clone of Kakashi about to stab him with a lightning blade.

_'Now with all that lightning going through your body you can't build up enough concentration to use your Jutsu can you?!'_ Kakashi thought "**Lightning Blade**!" Kakashi yelled as he brought down his hand but just before his attack landed Tobi was replaced with White Zetsu.

"If it weren't for White Zetsu Tobi I'd hate to think what would have happened to you" Kabuto commented with fake worry in his voice.

Meanwhile Tobi was where Zetsu once stood before he used the **Substitution Jutsu** on him "That was close but don't think you'll be able to do that again Kakashi Hatake" Tobi stated before he was punched in the chest and sent flying in the other direction by Tsunade who was at first going to punch the paralyzed White Zetsu but ended up hitting Tobi instead.

"Well then perhaps I should help since you don't look up to the task Tobi" Kabuto taunted him

"Shut up Kabuto we have simply underestimated who we are up against" Tobi replied as he got up surprising Tsunade who didn't think he would be able to get back up that fast.

"Heh don't compare me to you. I haven't even started!" Kabuto claimed as he turned his full attention to his opponents.

XXXXX with Naruto and Nine-Tailed Fox

"So you get it now?" Naruto asked.

**"Yeah, I get it and the Akatsuki are going to be here any minute right?"** Kyuubi said as it tails moved behind him as if they knew that a battle was sure to come soon.

"Yeah and while we're talking about them do you mind telling me about the leaders abilities?" Naruto questioned since he wanted to know what he would be up against.

**"As far as I can tell their true leader who is in hiding wields a powerful ocular power known as the Rinnegan which grants him the use of multiple powers which are spread among his Six Paths of Pain."** Kyuubi managed to get out before six black rods pinned six of his tails down.

"Kyuubi you've made us chase you long enough" Deva Path said in cold voice as he and the other Paths landed on the ground and three more black rods were thrown at the remaining tails of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi managed to slash at two of them with his claws knocking them down to the ground but missed the third and watched as it almost hit his tail until Naruto intercepted it with a **Giant Rasengan** "And who told you had the right to just take the Tailed Beasts you purple eyed bastard!" Naruto yelled getting the attention of Pain.

"I am the God that will save this world former Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails I gave myself that right" Deva Pain stated as his eyes narrowed at Naruto 'He should be dead due to the Nine-Tails being extracted from him…something isn't right here' he thought as he motioned for the other Paths to get in formation behind him. "No it doesn't matter whether you survived the extraction process or not…if you stand in the way of the Akatsuki I will teach you true pain" Deva claimed as he held out his hand in front of him "**Almighty Push**!" Deva yelled and the ground in front of him was suddenly completely destroyed.

Naruto who was shocked by the attack was unable to get back into his Sage Mode in time and thought he would be a goner until two giant tails crashed right in front of him blocking Naruto from the attack. **"Don't think I'm going to let you go and kill my only ally right now"** Kyuubi declared as he let his arms drop to the ground which he used to protect himself against the shockwave.

"Why did you protect me from that attack Kyuubi?" Naruto asked shocked that he would do something even if Naruto had offered him help against the Akatsuki.

**"Because I'm tired and I'm running low on chakra…but even though this could be it for me… I was able to witness a human that decided to stand up and fight alongside a tailed beast willingly"** Kyuubi said with a smirk on its face but then turned to glare at Pain.

"Kyuubi…I can give you some time to recover but I'll have to become your Jinchuriki again so no one can hurt you while I fight. However if you don't want to then I understand… and I'll protect you to the best of my abilities anyways!" Naruto yelled as he transformed in to Sage Mode and created six chakra arms that each held **Giant Rasengans **to destroy the black rods holding Kyuubi in place.

**"Heh I guess if I had to choose then I'd rather be inside you then a weapon for some group who have already captured my fellow Tailed Beasts"** Kyuubi stated as he put out his fist in front of Naruto **"Bump fists with me Naruto!"**

"Yeah and don't worry we will free the other tailed beasts from these bastards!" Naruto yelled as he bumped fists with the Nine-Tails and watched in amazement Kyuubi was slowly being sucked into his body.

"I'm afraid that this is something that I cannot allow" Deva Pain stated as one of the Pains rushed them.

_**"Naruto watch out that's his Asura Path which grants the user the ability to augment their body with extra limbs and various weapons it can be very dangerous."**_ Kyuubi warned as he still needed a few seconds until he was completely back inside his previous container. And true to what he said two extra arms appeared out of the Asura Path and a cluster of missiles was sent towards Naruto.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled as he sent a huge **Force Push** towards the Asura Path completely ripping it apart and sending its missiles back to the rest of Pain who simply jumped out of the way.

XXXXX Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto and Kyuubi were across from each other with no gate in between them like in the past but strangely enough neither felt it was necessary anymore as they both shared a smile "**Naruto I hope you don't mind fighting for a bit until I get my strength back" **Kyuubi said breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it I'll take this bastard out myself and then I'll make him tell us where the other tailed beasts are" Naruto replied to the Fox.

**"Heh you know you're one funny human wanting to help the Tailed Beasts you know that right… heh so what the hell why not…my name is Kurama so no more of that Kyuubi crap since as far as I'm concerned you've earned my respect"**

XXXXX Back To Reality

"Hmm it would seem as though we will just have to capture you to get to the Nine-Tails…so be it." Deva Pain stated coldly when he saw the last of the Nine-Tails enter Naruto.

"Don't think it'll be so easy because your fight is with me and now I have Kurama as my partner!" Naruto replied not intimidated by Pain.

**Chapter 14 END**

**Alright that's the end of Chapter 14 I hope you liked it and if you did then please favorite, follow and review if you have any comments or questions! Also don't forget to check out my YouTube channel Iron Wolf1x!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok my awesome people we are finally caught up to my original story and do you know what that means? …NEW chapter s of course! Expect some new chapter tomorrow and hopefully the rest of this week as payment for not updating lately. On that note I do hope you enjoy this chapter and do come back to this story tomorrow for a couple of new chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

**Chapter 15: To be Whole**

After a minute staring each other down it was Pain who made the first mode as huge amount of smoke appeared and out of it came a giant rhino summon and a giant bird summon. "Well those sure are big." Commented Naruto as he charged the summons and transformed into Sage Mode. Once he reached the rhino Naruto jumped up and formed two giant arms that made fists and slammed the giant rhino's face into the ground "That's one down" Naruto said as he looked up and saw that the giant bird was trying impale him on its beak but Naruto grabbed its mouth and twirled it around in the air before throwing it at the Path who summoned it "Here I think you dropped something!" Naruto yelled but to his disappointment it was intercepted by another summon that looked like a giant dog with multiple heads and wings.

_'I'm getting tired of fighting these pets of his'_ Naruto thought when he noticed two Paths break off from the rest _'and where do you think you're going?'_

**"The one on the left is the Path that has the power to bring back those that have fallen, which is why he moving toward the Path you already took care of. The other is trying to sneak off and attack you by surprise but don't let him touch you since he reads the memories of those he touches and then kills them."** Kurama spoke answering his question of what the Paths were up to.

"Alright then I'll just have to take them both out at once then" Naruto said as he made two **Shadow Clones.**

**"Don't think it'll be that easy"** Kurama responded getting a look of confusion from Naruto.

_'What do you mean by that?' _Naruto asked Kurama internally as he punched the giant dog like creature in the face and watched as it separated itself into two which sort of grossed Naruto out a little.

**"I mean that they share what they each see allowing them to always keep an on you."**

"Well that's just great" Naruto said as he let out a sigh filled with annoyance at the situation. "But not exactly a deal breaker" Naruto finished as a smirk appeared on his face and his clones rushed the Paths that had separated from the group.

Naruto watched as the three other Path's eyes followed his clones until they were met a sight of a solid black wall forming behind Naruto effectively blocking their sight of anything behind Naruto which included the two Paths and Naruto's clones.

"You couldn't imagine how useful these things could be." Naruto said loud enough for Deva Path to hear as he grabbed the last black ball since it took three of them to make the wall behind him.

"Yes but now you only have one left." Deva claimed as he and the Path that could absorb chakra rushed Naruto.

Seeing what they were doing Naruto quickly transformed his last black orb into a long staff so that he could keep the paths at somewhat of a distance. Unfortunately for Naruto he underestimated how precise Pain could use his technique as he sent it flying out of Naruto's hands. "Alright hand to hand combat I guess it is" Naruto said with a small smile on his face as he began to dodge the attacks from the Paths but noticed it was hard to fight two at once since he couldn't land an attack without the other one immediately seeing it.

"**Almighty Push**!" Deva yelled catching Naruto off guard as he was pushed into the Path that could absorb chakra. "There in a few seconds it will all be over" Deva claimed as Naruto could feel a drain on his chakra.

"Don't think so." Naruto said with a confident smirk on his face as he motioned behind Deva with his head.

Turning his head Deva saw that a teen with a blue scarf around his neck was destroying the Animal Path. Looking back at Naruto both Paths had just enough time to see two clones of Naruto appear behind them ready to punch them in the back of the head. Ducking at the last second both Paths managed to dodge the surprise attack but Naruto was ready for that as he turned around facing the Path that could absorb chakra "You shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you!" Naruto yelled as he punched the Path into the ground smashing it to bits.

"No I will not die I am God!" Deva shouted as he created a black orb once he realized he was the last one left, which went into the sky and began to pick up rocks from the ground.

XXXXXX Earlier with Jiraiya and Kisame

"**Sage art: Bath of Boiling Oil**!" Jiraiya yelled as he, Ma, and Pa did a combination Jutsu of wind, oil, and fire that resulted in a devastating technique that spread across the battleground.

"Do you think we got him?" Pa asked after a few seconds of silence.

"**Exploding Water Colliding Wave**!" They heard Kisame yelled from an unknown location and watched as large amount water came out destroying even more of the surrounding forest.

"No, I don't think we got him." Jiraiya stated once he got out of the way of the attack "I need you two to prepare your genjutsu!" Jiraiya told the toads on his shoulders as he dodged multiple sharks made out of water from different directions 'This isn't good now he has the advantage of where we're fighting' Jiraiya thought.

"Great Exploding Water Colliding!" Jiraiya heard Kisame yelled again except this time it was an even larger amount of water.

_'Crap does this ever end?' _Jiraiya thought as he continuously dodged the water for a few seconds until it caught him. Once inside the water Jiraiya looked around and realized that Kisame wasn't producing more water just making the water follow him and that Kisame was on the other side of the water except he seemed to have gone under some transformation.

"Hahaha the look on your face is priceless this is me when I have fused with Samehada!" Kisame said laughing as he gathered up chakra.

_'Fusing with your sword that absorbs chakra…that will be your greatest weakness in the end' _Jiraiya thought as he got a nod from the toads on the shoulder that they were ready.

"I expected more from a Sannin **Great Shark Bullet Jutsu**!" Kisame yelled as an enormous shark made of water launched forward at the Toad Sage. Kisame had a huge smile on his face as his Jutsu hit Jiraiya but that smile quickly disappeared when Jiraiya became a poof of smoke _'__**Shadow Clone**__ but how?'_ Kisame thought furiously when he turned around and saw Jiraiya holding an enormous **Rasengan** in his hand.

"**Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan**!" Jiraiya yelled as he slammed the Rasengan into Kisame launching him out of the water and a large distance away making him lose control of his water Jutsu.

The first thing Kisame noticed was that he was lying at the base of a tree and had several broken bones and that there was frogs chirping very loudly _'I can't move' _Kisame thought but was sure that the chakra he stole would help in his recovery.

"Your under a genjutsu." Jiraiya said as he came into view making Kisame feel an emotion he hadn't felt in years. Fear. "You've been enjoying taking little bits of my chakra whenever you could but tell me just how much can you really take?" Jiraiya questioned, as he got closer and now stood right in front of Kisame and began taking in more Sage chakra into his body "You should have listened to Itachi you fool." Jiraiya stated as he placed the palm of his hand on Kisame's head and watched as he slowly turned into statue.

"Well the that took more out of me than I thought it would." Jiraiya said as he fell to one knee and began to pant. Looking in the both directions from what he could sense Naruto had his battle under control right now so it would be better if he assisted Kakashi and Tsunade.

XXXXX With Kakashi and Tsunade

Kakashi was currently in a battle against a reanimated Zabuza after cutting down reanimated Asuma and Haku. "Kabuto you bastard I won't let you get away with this!" Kakashi yelled as he kicked Zabuza's blade out of his hand.

"Well it would seem as though you have your hands a little full" Kabuto replied as Kakashi grabbed the blade out of the air and chopped Zabuza in half.

Meanwhile with Tsunade she had just taken out five slips of paper that had the word seal written on it _'I'll have to remember to thank the pervert for making me these' _Tsunade thought as she quickly ran to the still downed Asuma and Haku and placed the papers on them and watched as more paper began to appear until their bodies were completely surrounded with the paper.

"Kakashi catch!" Tsunade yelled as she threw him a slip of paper, which he quickly grabbed and placed it on Zabuza and watched as the same thing happened to Demon of the Mist.

"Oh well" Kabuto said as he threw his hands up as though he didn't care "I have someone even better for you to fight Kakashi someone you have not beaten yet…now let see if him being dead will change anything" not a second later a coffin came out of the ground and the lid fell to the floor to show Itachi.

"This Jutsu again?" Itachi said in a somewhat bored tone of voice as he looked at Kakashi in front of him "Kakashi I hope that you'll be able to stop me now" Itachi said as his Sharingan changed into the Mangekyo

.

"Tsunade I need you to cover me while I gather chakra!" Kakashi commanded as he jumped back clipping the giant sword of Zabuza to his back and landing on the ground farther away "Don't worry Itachi I will stop you" Kakashi stated as his Sharingan also transformed into the Mangekyo before he closed his eye and began to concentrate on gathering chakra.

"Hmm I cant wait to see what you have in store for me" Itachi said as he let a small smile appear on his face as his attention now turned to Tsunade who had smashed up the ground in front of him making him move backward. "Don't look into my eyes or it's over" Itachi warned Tsunade as he tried to fight against Kabuto influence and was doing quite well at it since he blasted the floor with Amaterasu.

"Why can I sense Naruto's chakra was he reanimated as well?" Itachi asked as the skeletal form of Susanoo began to appear around him.

"No it turns out that he was still alive" Tsunade replied as she took a step back at the sight of Susanoo even if it was just in its skeletal form right now.

"Hmm well then if that's true then I need to have a word with him" Itachi stated as a crow came out of nowhere and flew in Naruto's direction.

"Enough talk just kill her" Kabuto demanded as he clenched his fist and made Itachi complete his Susanoo.

"Get away now!" Itachi warned Tsunade who took out a decent chunk of the earth and threw it at Itachi before moving back.

"Kakashi you ready?" Tsunade asked not wanting to go against Itachi alone especially after just seeing him not even fazed by the boulder she just threw at him.

"Yeah I'm ready." Kakashi said as he landed in front of Tsunade in his own silver Susanoo except his had legs. "Lets go Itachi." Kakashi stated as they had somewhat of a stare off before they both moved at the same time.

XXXXX Back with Naruto

"What are you doing you crazy bastard!" Naruto yelled as he made an arm of chakra to catch Konohamaru who was being pulled away 'I have to stop this now!' Naruto thought frantically as he looked at Deva Path moving out of the way.

**"Naruto you have to destroy the center!"** Kurama told his container who nodded and created two rods from the remaining black orbs he had just gotten back.

"Alright lets see how this does!" Naruto yelled as he threw the rods and watched as they came out the other side. _'Did that do it?'_ Naruto thought and then let out a sigh of relief when the rocks started to fall back down.

"Alright I think that it's time we settled this." Stated Naruto as he looked at the last Path of Pain "And when I'm done with this I'm coming for the real you."

"**Almighty Push**!" Pain tried one last time with all of his strength but Naruto raised his hand as well and counteracted the strength with a just as strong **Force Push** "What makes you think that you could come up with a better solution!?" Deva asked as he continued to push against Naruto.

"I won't discuss this with a puppet." Naruto said as he pushed harder breaking through and lifting Pain up in the air and then throwing him into the ground "I'll discuss this with the real you." And with that Naruto let go of sage Mode and turned to Konohamaru who was staring at him with a shocked look "What is there something on my face?" Naruto asked snapping Konohamaru out of his shock.

But before Konohamaru could say anything a crow flew into his face making him move backward and before Naruto could realize what was happening he was looking into its Sharingan eye.

XXXXX Itachi's World

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around and saw multiple crows flying around until they formed into Itachi.

"You're in my world." Itachi said as he pointed at Naruto "and you were my little brother's best friend before he thought he killed you."

"Oh so how is Sasuke doing?" Naruto asked somewhat curious.

"He is conflicted and I could see it in his eyes…there will come a day when he tries to take the responsibility of the world on all by himself." Itachi claimed which got a confused look from Naruto.

"So what do you want me to do…stop him?" Naruto guessed at what Itachi's intentions were.

"I believe that you can show him that he is not as a lone as he likes to think he is." Itachi stated with a sad look on his face as he thought of the road his younger sibling might go down "Promise me that you'll at least try to change him."

"I…I'll try but there is no guarantee that he'll listen to me…a lot of time has passed." Naruto replied which got a small nod from Itachi and with that the world around Naruto began to turn back to familiar surroundings but Naruto could have sworn he heard Itachi say "thank you" at the very end.

"Naruto we need to go help the others!" Konohamaru yelled as he tried to grab Naruto and pull him in the direction that the others were but found that he wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Konohamaru but I have to finish my fight with Pain" Naruto said as he went back into his Sage Mode "And I know he thinks he hid himself well but I can clearly sense him." Naruto said as he pointed to a hill with a very large tree. "Konohamaru you go back and assist the others I'll be there as soon as my fight is done here okay." Naruto stated not wanting to argue with the teen who just nodded his head and left in the other direction.

"Well I think that I should get this done as quickly as possible." Naruto said and disappeared from view due to moving as quickly as he could.

Once he reached the tree Naruto felt his Sage Mode waver but Naruto forced it to remain "I'm here to talk" Naruto declared as he tore through the tree, which he found, was made of paper.

"You say that you're the God that will bring about peace but what I see is just a man." Naruto stated getting a sick cough from the sickly man with multiple rods sticking out of his back and a woman to point some sharp needle made of paper at him.

"Watch your tongue when you talk to Nagato!" The woman with purple hair declared and was just about to throw her weapon at Naruto when she was stopped.

"Don't Konan…he defeated Pain…you'll die" Nagato said as he coughed some more except this time he spat out blood.

"Your not well is this why you desperately wanted to be this god figure?" Naruto asked getting a shake of the head from Nagato.

"No, I have gone ahead with my goal because I believe that when everyone understands true pain then everyone will truly understand each other." Nagato said trying to explain his goal.

"And what about the innocent people you hurt who have done nothing do they deserve to understand your vision of Pain?" Naruto asked him.

"…You haven't gone through war you wouldn't understand." Nagato stated, "My way is the true path to peace!"

"Your right I haven't gone through war but even today I still remember Jiraiya's words that someday everyone might understand each other." Naruto replied "And if you were truly a student of that man just like I was then I'm sure there was a time when you believed those words as well."

"Those are the word of an idealist. They are just not realistic so what would you choose to do now" Nagato replied staring Naruto down.

"I choose to not kill you but… to believe in my master's words I do believe that there will be a time that people will truly understand each other." Naruto said shocking Nagato somewhat.

"What makes you think that you can succeed?" Nagato asked.

"Because I know that if there is such a thing as peace…then I will find it so have faith in me and know that I will not rest until I do exactly that." Naruto said as he had look of fiery determination in his eyes.

"I choose one path and failed so perhaps it is time to see where another path goes." Nagato said making both Naruto and Konan widen their eyes at what he was saying. "Go follow your path me and Konan will watch over you to see just how far you your path takes you."

"Thank you for believing in me" Naruto said as he gave them a bright smile, which they returned. "While I would love to stay with you guys I need to go help the rest of my team" Naruto said breaking the moment of silence and turning around to leave.

"Don't worry we'll break off all of our connections with the Akatsuki." Konan yelled from behind him, which made Naruto smile before he sprinted off in the direction of his team.

XXXXX At the Other Battleground

"Well, well Kakashi I didn't think that you would have something like this up your sleeve" Jiraiya stated making his presence known on the battleground.

"I'm here as well!" Konohamaru shouted as he landed behind him making Jiraiya turn to him.

"Where is Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a smile on his face that he couldn't explain as though for no reason he had a huge grin on his face.

"Naruto will be here soon" Konohamaru stated as he took out a kunai just in case he was needed as support in the fight that was going on between the two Susanoo but felt Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder and looked to see Jiraiya shaking his head no.

Kakashi meanwhile just gotten behind Itachi and broke through his Susanoo effectively pulling him out of it. "Finally got you." Kakashi stated as he threw Itachi at the Jiraiya who used a sealing Jutsu to quickly seal the Uchiha who had a smile on his face at being beaten. Meanwhile Tobi had tried to catch Kakashi by surprise but was instead punched in the face by Kakashi who turned around just in time and was sent into a tree.

"Good job Kakashi now lets finish this." Jiraiya said getting a nod from Kakashi despite being a little tired from fighting Itachi.

"Not without me." Naruto said as he came crashing down in front of them making a crater where he landed.

"Hmm… Kabuto we're retreating." Tobi said as his mask was falling apart getting a nod of agreement from Kabuto.

"No that's not possible…Obito?" Kakashi said as he let go of Susanoo.

"But before we leave I want to say one thing Naruto. Go to the location in this map alone or you won't get to see the surprise I have set up for you." Kabuto said as he threw Naruto a scroll that landed at his feet.

"What are you trying to do Kabuto?" Naruto asked as Obito went into his vortex and grabbed onto Kabuto.

"Nothing but please consider it a welcome home gift." Kabuto laughed as he was pulled into the swirling vortex with Obito.

"Kakashi who is Obito?" Naruto asked once the two Akatsuki members were gone snapping him out of his funk.

"He was a teammate but its hard to believe that he's alive and in the Akatsuki" Kakashi said as he looked at the ground still somewhat not believing it. "What about you Naruto did you finish your fight?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah he won't be bothering anyone else anymore and neither will Konan." Naruto said getting a nod from the rest of the group.

"What about that thing Kabuto was talking about are you really going there alone?" Konohamaru asked getting a nod of the head from Naruto.

"Whatever he has planned even if it's a trap I'll figure it out. Naruto said and looked at the group "However I do want to you guys to go ahead and head back to the village…I'll see you soon." Naruto finished with a smile getting a nod from the others who began to head in the other direction from Naruto.

"Naruto I don't know if it helps but if your hurt try to summon a toad tell it what happened and I'll be there as fast as I can." Jiraiya said getting a thankful nod from Naruto who had somewhat forgotten about his summoning contract the Toads.

"Thank you Jiraiya Sensei." Naruto said as he opened the scroll that Kabuto had given him _'this apparently leads to an old building in a destroyed village'_ Naruto thought as a small frown made it way onto his face and Naruto let go of Sage Mode.

"A giant toad would really make this trip faster and give me some time to rest" Naruto said as he went through the hand signs for the Jutsu before slamming his hand on the ground "**Summoning Jutsu**!" Naruto said and was a little taking surprise when a toad that he recognized was so huge "Gamakichi why are you so huge?" Naruto asked but wasn't prepared for Gamakichi to grab him in a hug.

"Naruto we heard what happened from Jiraiya we thought you were dead." Gamakichi stated as he put Naruto back down.

"Well don't worry I'm back but right now I need to get somewhere so lets talk on our way there okay." Naruto said getting a nod from his summon.

XXXXX Some Time Later

"Well we're here and that was some story Naruto." Gamakichi said as he let Naruto down.

"Yeah thanks and promise you'll relax on the cigarettes buddy." Naruto said getting a "maybe" from the toad before he dispelled due to the summoning running out.

"Might as well as get this over with." Naruto said as he read a sign that was on the ground that read Uzushiogakure.

Continuing past the sign Naruto followed the directions that led some shrine that was somewhat destroyed and had some masks on it. "Well I'm here Kabuto what's your big surprise!?" Naruto shouted not getting a response until a coffin came out of the ground in front of him.

The coffin's lid then slowly fell down revealing the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze walking out and looking at his son in the eyes "Naruto you've grown up a lot." Minato simply said.

Naruto's first reaction of shock turned to joy at seeing his father and then to anger that Kabuto would step so low as to make a father and son fight "Dad it's great to see you too but I'm afraid that were going to have to fight." Naruto stated as he went into Sage Mode but then fell right out of it _'Oh that isn't good'_ Naruto thought as his exhaustion was catching up to him at possibly the worst moment ever.

"I know even now I'm getting these orders to kill my own son…but I have faith that you'll be able to stop me." Minato replied as he went under his own transformation very similar to Naruto as he was covered with Chakra.

_'Kurama why can I sense you inside my dad?'_ Naruto asked Kurama who was completely awake now that he sensed it as well.

**"It's because your father sealed half of my power inside of himself…your going to need my help for this fight."** Kurama stated as Naruto could feel their Chakra mixing together and Naruto went through some changes such as being covered in Chakra again and his eyes becoming slits like all other times he borrowed Kurama's power before. Naruto's Chakra had also formed a jacket very similar to the one his father wore.

"I see you've learned to cooperate with the Nine Tailed Fox." Minato commented as his Chakra formed the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Yeah Kurama and I are partners in this fight!" Naruto replied as his Chakra also began to form into Kurama.

Now there were two Kuramas having a stare off in the ruins of Uzushiogakure "Kurama any ideas of how to end this?" Naruto asked, as he wasn't sure how well this fight would end.

**"We need to separate your father from my chakra inside him."** Kurama replied as he ran up to his other half and clawed at its face and then grabbed its tails and threw it a fair distance away destroying multiple old building in the process. "**To do that you need to grab onto your fathers chakra while he is like that and pull my chakra out."**

Hearing this Naruto nodded his head but freaked out when he saw his father gathering up chakra into a dark purple sphere "What is that?" Naruto asked curious as to what his father was trying to attempt.

**"Naruto stick out your hands and follow my lead!"** Kurama yelled at Naruto who agreed and saw what was Kurama was attempting and tried to help when he could.

"Bijudama!" Minato yelled as he launched his Bijudama at the duo.

**"Crap ours isn't ready yet!"** Kurama stated as he kept pouring chakra into the Bijudama but knew that it might not be enough.

"Kurama let me aim it I have an idea." Naruto said as he aimed it a little lower and fired the Bijudama so that when it collided with the other they both moved upward and exploded in the sky.

**"Good thinking kid."** Kurama said as he grinned.

"Thanks Kurama. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as he made a clone that took his place "Alright Kurama you distract him while I get the rest of your Chakra."

**"Alright but you have to keep up."** Kurama said as he charged into the fight and wrestled with his other half until he was thrown into a nearby mountain but that gave Naruto enough time to jump in and grab his father's arm and pull as hard as he could.

**"That's good Naruto now just don't give up or he'll end up taking our Chakra!"** Kurama shouted trying to encourage Naruto.

Hearing this Naruto nodded and pulled harder but the next thing he knew he was in his mindscape except Kurama wasn't there "Kurama where are you?" Naruto said out loud but got no response.

"Look at you calling out to the demon fox like your friends now." Naruto heard from behind him making him turn around only to see an exact copy of himself except this one had red eyes.

"Who are you I don't recall performing the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**?" Naruto said making the copy laugh.

"Stupid I'm you, the true you that you try to hide in your heart from everyone." The copy declared making the real Naruto widen his eyes.

"I'm me and I hide nothing from my precious ones." Naruto declared walking up to his copy and getting in his face about it.

"I'm your hate for those villagers that mistreated us, and your fear of what Padme will think of you when she learns that you have a demon in your stomach now." The copy said as he pushed Naruto back.

"No, I have forgiven the villagers for what they have done and Padme and I love each other me being a Jinchuriki will not affect that." Naruto said as he took a step closer and noticed that his copy took a step back.

"You say that! But when she rejects you for what you contain like the others you will come back to me to use my strength!" the copy said as he punched Naruto across the face but was surprised when he got no reaction from his other half so he punched him again but still nothing happened "I'm the only one who really knows you!" the copy yelled as he grew angry from the lack of reaction from Naruto.

"I will not allow something as stupid as hate get in the way of my promise to find peace." Naruto said as he removed his copy's fist from his cheek. "We are no longer alone and have people that we care for just as they care for us." Naruto said making his other half not believe what he was hearing.

"Why would you trust in others again after all we have been through?" Dark Naruto asked as he fell to his knees.

"Because…I know that those close to me will never betray me and with every day I gain another person close to me whether it be a tailed beast like Kurama or even a civilian…I will protect them no matter what" Naruto said as he looked at his copy.

"So what happens to me now?" Dark Naruto said as he punched the ground in frustration.

"You let go and become like me." Naruto said as he gave his dark half a hug who's pupil turned from red to blue and then he disappeared.

With that the world around Naruto began to turn back to normal and noticed that he was still pulling Kurama's Chakra out of his dad.

**"My other half's Chakra will be loaded with hate so don't let it influence you!"** Kurama yelled at his container but stopped when he saw a smile on his face and figured Naruto had already dealt with the hate.

"Don't worry about it Kurama I've got this!" Naruto said as he pulled harder and noticed how the Chakra was struggling to stay attached to his dad _'almost have it!_' Naruto thought as he continued to pull when he was suddenly pulled into his mindscape once again except now it was only Naruto and his father.

"Dad?" Naruto asked not getting what was happening.

"Yeah that's me and good job so far on pulling Kyuubi's chakra out of me by the way!" Minato congratulated his son giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks but I couldn't haven't done it without Kurama." Naruto said making his father nod his head.

"Well you'll have to thank him for me later." Minato said when he saw a tear go down Naruto's face. "What the matter son?"

"I just wish you weren't dead you and mom weren't dead you know? And you'll never be able to see your grandkids…it just sucks dad" Naruto said as he wiped away the tear.

"Yeah it does suck- wait did you just say grandchildren?" Minato asked not believing what he was hearing as a huge grin appeared on his face "So who's the lucky lady?" Minato asked.

"Her name is Padme." Naruto stated as an image appeared of her in his mindscape and Naruto was suddenly grabbed in hug as his father told him how proud he was of him.

"Thanks dad I just wish you could have met her." Naruto replied.

"Well let me ask you one question…do you love her?" Minato asked, as he looked his son in the eyes with a serious face.

"Of course I love her I don't know what I would do without her." Naruto replied putting a smile on his father's face as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Then as far as I'm concerned you have my blessing." Minato said happily "Your mother on the other hand well…I'll just have to tell her what you told me and I'm sure she'll be okay with it." Minato finished but looked down at his hand and realized that he was beginning to fade out. "Well looks like our time is running out but before it does I want to give you a gift." Minato said as he gave him a scroll "It contains everything on how to perform my **Hiraishin** technique which got me the name The Yellow Flash and an idea on how to add your chakra nature to the **Rasengan**."

"Thanks dad." Naruto said as he took the scroll and everything faded back to the fight again and with one last pull Naruto pulled out the other half of Kurama's Chakra that went immediately inside him. Exhausted Naruto looked up to see his father's reanimated body fall to the floor but Naruto knew the fight was not over yet so he pushed himself to his feet and looked over to see that the clone he had made earlier had dispelled itself.

XXXXX Somewhere In Some Dark Creepy Ass Cave

"No the fourth Hokage is to valuable a person to lose to some damn sealing Jutsu!" Kabuto yelled in frustration as he quickly undid the reanimation Jutsu and hit the wall with his fist.

XXXXX Back at Uzushiogakure

Naruto watched in confusion as the reanimation Jutsu was released letting his father's spirit go. "Well that was a thing." Naruto said as he fell over onto his back tired from all the fighting.

**Chapter END**

**Okay well that's the end of Chapter 15! A pretty long chapter compared to my recent ones but I felt as though you guys deserved a long chapter since I haven't updated in a while so I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did please follow, favorite, and write a review thanks a lot. Also expect a new chapter tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N- Hey what's up guys Ir0n Wolf1x here but sadly I have some very upsetting news and that is that if you haven't heard Monty Oum has passed away which is really sad since he was a pretty good guy. In honor of Monty Oum I was thinking of making a RWBY Fan fiction but I am not entirely sure how that would go so for now I will just put a quote at the start of my chapters from Monty since they really got to me. On a good note though this is the first brand new chapter I have written in a long time and this story now has over 100 followers and 100 people have favorite this story [not as much as my former story but what are you going to do right?]. Also I would lie to ask that if you have the time go visit my YouTube gamming channel Iron Wolf1x. Also I would like to thank everyone that has favorite, followed, and reviewed this story and on that happy note I'll respond to you reviews: )**

**FoxDemon1023- No you don't need to follow the old one this is the official one now**

**Gamelover41592- thank you I'm glad you liked those chapters and I hope you like this one too**

**Jebest4781- thank you and I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about those stuff but I think I have a little more stuff do before he meets Hagamoro you know?**

**Thunder18- Thank you**

**Unnatural Reader- I hope that you like the new chapters from here on out!**

**Rinnegan18- Thank you I hope you like this chapter as well**

**Fury074- I will try to work on my grammar even though it will be a lot harder now that I am using my phone. I see what you mean now and I have changed that part of that chapter. Hope it meets your expectations.**

**BurningKnuckler- Glad that you liked it**

**Demiread- Glad you thought it was epic and don't worry I fully intend to keep making more chapters. Oh and by the way since you reviewed my story YOU ARE NOW EPIC.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or Star Wars (sigh)**

**Chapter 16: Family**

"_**Keep moving forward." –Monty Oum**_

XXXXX Random Dark Cave Earlier When Naruto Was Fighting

'_I haven't felt this chakra in a long time' _thought a lone figure stretched out on the floor resting his head on a small rock. _'It does raise the question as to how he is alive though?' _the person thought as he scratched back of his head and stood up and stretched his muscles. _'Oh well…that doesn't matter now what does matter now though is that things are about to get interesting!" _He let a small smile cross his face as he opened his eyes to reveal his Eternal Mangkyo Sharingan "It seems like you've grown stronger Naruto but…so have I." Sasuke declared as he was surrounded by purple chakra that exploded around him destroying the cave and taking the shape of a large humanoid form.

XXXXX Back With Naruto Current Time

Naruto rolled over on to his back looking up at the blue sky not wanting to move due to all of his sore muscles _'How long have I been out?' _Naruto thought as he slowly sat up grunting in pain.

"**You've been out cold for a whole day kid." **Kurama told him from inside his body.

"Well that's just great" Naruto said sarcastically standing up and stretching out his muscles.

"**Yeah well you better get going to your village before they start worrying about you."**

"Yeah I guess you're right." Naruto said when he was suddenly engulfed in smoke and when it cleared Naruto had disappeared.

XXXXX Unknown place

'_What the hell just happened!' _Naruto thought frantically as he quickly brought out his green lightsaber and ignited it while looking around to see that the place he was in was not anywhere he recognized.

"You can put your weapon away Naruto-boy." Stated an elderly voice making Naruto look down somewhat shocked to see the toads Jiraiya had summoned from earlier.

"It is not nice for guests to pull out their weapons" the toad known as Ma told him and was about to continue to lecture him but was interrupted.

"Now, now Ma it's not his fault he didn't know that we were going to summon him for all he knew he could have been surrounded by enemies." Pa said defending Naruto who had by now turned off his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking where are we?" Naruto asked the two toads getting a look of surprise from the toads in front of him.

"Why you are on Mount Myoboku!" Ma informed him making Naruto look around once again but this time taking it all in detail and he had one thing in mind.

"It seems peaceful." Naruto stated getting nods from the small toads.

"Yes, yes it is it's the home of us toad summons." Pa replied putting his hands behind his back and rose one of his gray eyebrows "Did Jiraiya-boy never tell you of this place?" Pa asked getting a no from Naruto. "Hmm while I'm sure Jiraiya-boy probably had his reasons I do wish he had let us teach you our Sage techniques though." Pa stated.

"Its fine I don't mind after all I have my own Sage mode." Naruto said getting a nod from the summons in front of him.

"Well Naruto-boy you should probably get back to the Leaf village now but before you go I wanted to ask if you would like to learn to become a Toad Sage much like Jiraiya?" Pas questioned the young man in front of him.

"Would it help me?" Naruto questioned wanting to know if he would get some benefit from this training.

"Yes I believe that when you learn our Sage Mode that you can use it separately and even use it with the Sage Mode that you already have giving it an extra boost in strength." Pa said making Naruto go into a deep thought of whether he should do it.

'_I'm going to need all the advantages I can get and if this makes me stronger then I should takes advantage of Pa's offer.' _Naruto thought as he looked at the ground before looking up at Pa "I would like to accept your offer." Naruto said while bowing trying to be respectful.

"Very well when you want to start your training just tell Jiraiya and he will send you back here." Pa said and with that Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Couldn't he stay to eat?" Ma asked Pa who shook his head.

"No, but if Naruto-boy really wants to learn to control his Sage Chakra better then he will come here to train and then you can force feed him your food just like you did with Jiraiya-boy and Minato-boy before." Pa replied getting a smile from Ma.

XXXXX Tsunade's Office

"Good to have you back brat." Jiraiya stated patting Naruto on the back who was still getting used to this whole getting transported places thing.

"Yeah it's good to be back." Naruto looked around to see the rest of the team with Kakashi sitting on a chair looking at the wall without even blinking not noticing anything around him.

"Kakashi you okay?" Naruto asked getting a shocked look from Kakashi as he snapped out of it and looked at Naruto and did his famous eye smile but something seemed off a bout it this time "Yeah I'm just a little tired…it's good to see you're okay though Naruto." Kakashi stated before he disappeared in a **Shunshin**.

"What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the other three but in the room but only got more curious when Tsunade and Jiraiya looked away. "Konohamaru do you know what's up with him?"

"Nah they gave me the same response when I asked the same question." Konohamaru replied looking at Jiraiya who had shared a look with Tsunade who only shook her head.

"Sorry but if you want to know more you're going to have to talk to Kakashi himself." Jiraiya stated getting a look of understanding from Naruto.

"Alright well if we're done here then I'm going to go see if I can catch up on some sleep now." Konohamaru said as he walked out the doorway letting out a yawn.

"So what are you going to do Naruto now?" Jiraiya asked his former student as Konohamaru left the room.

"Well I think I'm going to head back to the other world since knowing Padme she'll probably want to know where I've been." Naruto said as small smile appeared on his face and he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright just make sure to stop by soon we want to meet your wife and soon to be mother of your children." Jiraiya said hopping to see his godson soon along with this woman he had met.

Hearing this Naruto simply let out a chuckle "Uh you see…we aren't exactly married per say." Naruto replied getting a look of shock from both Tsunade and Jiraiya. After a moment of silence Naruto looked to his old master and saw that he was mouthing the words "run away quickly!" getting a look of confusion from Naruto. _'Run away from what?'_ Naruto thought not understanding what the old pervert was getting at.

"**Heh wow would I hate to be you right now kid." **Kurama stated from within his container making Naruto even more confused when he was suddenly lifted off the floor and staring at an angry Tsunade.

"You got a girl pregnant before even marrying her!" Tsunade said calmly but Naruto could already see his life flashing before his very own eyes.

"Grandma…?" Naruto asked while somewhat nervous as he looked at Jiraiya with a pleading looked but had to resist the urge to yell at the pervert who had his head down saying a prayer for Naruto.

"You get her here in two weeks at most." Tsunade ordered her grandson who looked like he was looking for a means of escape.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking…why?" Naruto asked as he tried to squirm out of Tsunade's grip.

"Because I refuse to have my godson have a son without being married!" Tsunade yelled as she punched Naruto making a fresh new hole in the building as Naruto flew out the building.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THOUGH!" Naruto yelled as he soared through the sky.

"It never is brat it never is." Jiraiya stated as he looked at the figure of Naruto in the distance with a sad look and shook his head at his former student for not heeding his warning _'ah what a rookie'_ Jiraiya thought.

"Owwwww whyyyyyy." Naruto whined as he got up from where he landed and looked around to find out that he had landed in the surrounding forest. _'Well I guess now is a good time as any to try and get back I guess' _Naruto thought as he entered Sage Mode and sat in a meditative position and let the black orbs encircle him.

XXXXX Same Planet Naruto Was Investigating Before He Left For His Home World

"Master I can't sense him anywhere." Anakin stated as he followed his master through the forest feeling as though they were wasting time by continuing to look for Naruto on this planet. "We should start our search in the neighboring systems perhaps he fled there when he encountered what he was investigating." Anakin suggested.

This however only got a shake of the head from Obi-Wan "No, padawan you must learn to have more patience…my instincts tell me that we will find him here." Obi-Wan stated as he continued to look over the surroundings getting a sigh from his apprentice.

"Yes, sir." Anakin replied as he looked at the surroundings with a bored expression when suddenly both he and Obi-Wan noticed an explosion of energy that took away at its surrounding environment. "Master!" Anakin yelled taking out his lightsaber getting a nod from Obi-Wan who began to run in that direction.

Once he noticed that he was done Naruto let go of his transformation and began to blow away some of the dust from his face and when it cleared he found both Obi-Wan and Anakin staring at him with their lightsabers drawn "Oh hey guys long time no see." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto how did you get here?" Obi-Wan asked surprised to just find his friend so suddenly.

"Well it's sort of a long story but lets just say that I have been on a little 'Force' journey" Naruto said making his friend shake his head at him.

"You never cease to amaze me you know that right?" Obi-Wan asked his friend as he turned off his lightsaber and clipped it on his belt.

"Yeah well." Naruto said as he raised his hands "What do you expect it's my job."

XXXXX Jedi Council Room

"Naruto are you ready to tell us what happened?" Mace asked the blond before him as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I'm sorry but I was told to not share what I had been shown to anyone else and that things like this could happen in the future." Naruto stated with a smile plastered onto his face.

"If it be the will of the Force then we should let it guide the young Jedi Knight." Shaak Ti said coming to the defense of Naruto making Mace and a couple of the other Jedi master sigh.

"Very well just…try to give us some notice when this does happen hmm?" Mace asked Naruto getting a nod from him and with that the council dismissed him saying he could leave.

XXXXX Home

"Oh Padme guess who just got back from his assignment!" Naruto called out cheerfully as he arrived at his home to find Padme sitting on the couch watching some TV show "Oh hey Naruto how was your assignment?" she asked getting up and moving to give him a hug

"It was great but first I don't suppose there is any food is there?" Naruto asked holding his stomach as it growled loudly "I'm starving"

Hearing this Padme laughed since she knew how Naruto could get when he was hungry so she led him to the table and sat him down "Yeah I think there are some leftovers from the dinner I had yesterday."

"**Nice pick kid." **Kurama chuckled at his Jinchuriki's luck in finding a woman like Padme

_Thanks Kurama' _Naruto thought a little happy that Kurama approved of Padme so far.

A few second later Naruto was given his food and dug in still in his messed up clothes making Padme wonder just what his last assignment was. "So Naruto just what was your last assignment" she asked grabbing his sleeve that was damaged from what she guessed was a fight.

"Oh that's right." Naruto said once he finished his food and clasped his hands together "I have found a way to go back and forth from my old world to this world!" Naruto said with much enthusiasm.

"Really how?" Padme asked happy that Naruto had regained that connection to his old world that he had lost.

"I was able to do it by using my Sage Mode but more importantly I was thinking that we could have the baby there" Naruto suggested making Padme raise her eyebrows at the idea.

"Wouldn't the technology here would better suited to deliver the baby?" Padme questioned his logic folding her arms.

"Maybe but you're underestimating the people from my world." Naruto stated crossing his arms just like Padme had done "And my Godmother is the best healer there is in the whole world where I come from." Naruto added really wanting to Padme to agree with this idea that he had. "Also if we have it there no one will know about the baby being born." Naruto finished with a grin feeling he had driven his argument home when he saw Padme twist her head as though she was thinking about it.

"Fine…I'm assuming that we should go and visit right?" Padme asked getting a nod from her fiancé.

"Yeah is that going to be a problem with your work as a Senator though?" Naruto asked since he knew that she lived a busy life with all the politics and stuff.

"No, I'm sure I can make some excuse." Padme stated with slight smile on her face at the thought of visiting the place her future husband was from. "What about you? Are you going to have any problems with getting away from your duties at the Jedi Temple?" she asked but figured he had some idea when she saw his grin.

XXXXX Two Days Later At Jedi Temple

Master Yoda was making his way down one of the many hallways with Mace beside him when Yoda's former apprentice interrupted them by just barely stopping himself from crashing into the Jedi Master "Hurry you are in Naruto?" Yoda asked Naruto who took a second to catch his breath.

"I'm not Naruto I'm just a **Shadow Clone**." Stated the clone making the Jedi Master in front of the clone raise their eyebrows as to why Naruto wouldn't talk to them himself. "Before you ask the original is fine but he's going under another journey courtesy of the Force and he made me before leaving to go and tell you since Master Windu asked that he be told about this in the future." The Clone stated getting nods from the Masters.

"Does he have any idea of when he will be back?" Mace asked since Naruto was important to them since several planets and even systems wished to only work with the Jedi through Naruto due to his ability to make those follow him and believe in him.

"Don't know it could take a while though I guess." The clone replied getting a nod from the Jedi Master.

"Let the Force be with him then." Mace stated getting a nod from Yoda "Need the guidance of the Force with the trials ahead of him that I can sense." Yoda stated staring straight at the clone.

"Wait what trial are you talking about?" Naruto's clone asked with wide eyes at hearing this wanting to relay this information to the original _'that's even if the information gets back to the original that is' _the clone thought since he knew that the original was already back in his home world.

"Know I do not. See it clearly I cannot." Yoda claimed as he closed his eyes making the clone in front of him frown his before he nodded his head and disappeared.

XXXXX Naruto's world

"Hey you okay?" Naruto asked Padme who was looking at the floor.

"Yeah it's just that…never mind." Padme said waving it off with her hand.

"Come on you know you can tell me anything right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Padme "So tell me what's on your mind."

"Well its just that…that I've heard you talk about these people like they're your family so what if they don't like me?" Padme asked as she rubbed her right arm sort of nervous to meet these new people.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked with a smile making Padme playfully punch him on the arm.

"What do you mean it's a big deal you dummy" She declared only for Naruto to shake his head.

"Listen they're going to absolutely love you Padme." Naruto said holding her hand in his as the gate came into view "Besides I should be the one who's worried due to the fact that they might scare you away." Naruto stated and as soon as the words came out of his mouth a few mental pictures of certain people passed through his head making him slump his shoulders and put his head down. "Promise you'll still love me even after you meet them." Naruto said making Padme giggle at his antics.

"Oh come on Naruto they can't be that bad." Padme said making Naruto slump his shoulders even more making the grin on her face widen at the way he was acting.

"You say that now but trust me they're a little…strange." Naruto stated letting out a sigh.

"Well I guess I know where you get your strangeness from." Padme stated while she gave his hand a little squeeze of reassurance when it suddenly hit her that this had started with him trying to reassure her of her own doubts but Naruto had somehow managed to wash all of those thoughts.

"Yeah I guess you're right…wait hey I am not strange!" Naruto declared standing tall again.

"It's fine I don't mind after all you're a good type of strange." She told him calming him down somewhat from her teasing.

"Well we're here." Naruto stated as he gestured to the inside of the village with one arm "The place where I was raised."

On their way to the Hokage tower they had met several people such as Lee who stated Naruto's Flame of youth were burning brighter than ever with the beautiful woman next to him. This got a somewhat weird look from Padme but Naruto told her not to pay it any attention saying that Lee was like that all the time and that if she ever saw Lee with an older looking version of himself then she was to get away as fast as she could to avoid any permanent scarring. Beside that though nothing really happened with most people ignoring them and few civilians and ninjas nodding their head at Naruto since apparently word had gotten out about Naruto and the rest of the group going against the Akatsuki and coming out on top.

"A lot of these people respect you Naruto." Padme commented when she saw several of the older men shoot heated glares at Naruto _'but it would seem that some of them have something against him.' _Padme thought as she glared right back at the men surprising them that such a beautiful woman would be with what they still considered a demon.

"Don't worry about them they still haven't looked past something." Naruto stated giving her hand soft squeeze with a somewhat downcast look since he had hoped that the villagers had gotten over their hate and while some seemed to have done so they're were still those stuck in their old ways.

"It's wrong that they look at you like that for no reason though." Padme replied wanting to go over there and beat the daylights out of the people, which got a smirk from Naruto.

"Padme remember we're here to meet my other precious people not for you to beat the shit out of everyone who glares at me." Naruto said pulling down the road.

"Fine their idiots anyway." Padme huffed out " Why do they look at you like that anyway?" Padme asked him which made Naruto's eyes slightly widen at the question.

"**You haven't told her yet kid?"** Kurama asked as he woke up just in time to hear the question.

'_Well before I became your Jinchuriki again I didn't really see a point in telling her and since then I have been trying to find a good way to tell her that I have giant fox named Kurama inside of me and despite being able to blow up a city he's actually a nice friend to talk to.' _Naruto replied jumping into his mindscape looking up at Kurama who towered over him.

"**You consider me your friend?" **Kurama asked him with somewhat wide eyes since he was the one who had killed his parents.

"Yes but can we please get back to the problem at hand." Naruto said when he rose an eyebrow "Did you get bigger?" he asked.

"**Yes I got bigger after regaining the other half of my chakra bringing me back to my full strength and as for your problem I would recommend telling her quickly before someone else lets it slip. She wont be pleased to know that you are keeping something like me away from her." **Kurama stated with its tails flicking back and forth **"Also if she doesn't believe you then have her talk to me. All you have to do is be in contact with her and concentrate and it should all work out."**

"Alright fine see you later then Kurama." Naruto said as he faded out of his mindscape.

"Hey Naruto you there?" Padme asked waving her hand in Naruto's face that had seemingly blanked out after she asked him her question.

"Yeah I'm fine and as for your question I'll answer it sometime later just not right now." Naruto said as they entered the Hokage building. Naruto smiled as he led them to Tsunade's office where he could currently feel some chakra signatures coming from inside.

Once at the door Naruto reached for the doorknob when his hand was smacked away by Padme "Naruto you should always knock instead of just barging in." Padme scolded him making him apologize and scratch the back of his head since it was an old habit of his to barge into the office not caring who was on the other side. Shaking her head at him Padme knocked on the door getting a very shocked "come in" from the other side.

Walking through the doorway Padme held their hands and looked at three people gathered together in the office who all had shocked looks and had the same thought running through their heads _'Since when does Naruto knock.' _

"So you must be this Padme Naruto has been bragging about." Jiraiya stated being the first to break the silence "He just would not shut up about you" Jiraiya said as he rested his arm on Naruto's shoulder remembering the days when he could use Naruto's head to rest his arms _'ah but sadly those days are over. The midget has grown to the same height as Minato.'_ Jiraiya thought, as he looked at Padme _'hmm she must have actually got him to eat healthy food'_ Jiraiya chuckled at the thought since he had never been able to break the eating habits of the obsessed ramen eater.

"You must be Master Jiraiya the man who taught my fiancé." Padme said getting a nod from Jiraiya "Well thank you for teaching him he always talks about you and his other teacher Kakashi I believe it was?" she asked looking at Naruto who nodded.

"Oh he really does care!" Jiraiya teased Naruto as he tried to put Naruto in a headlock and ruffle his hair but Naruto wasn't having any of it and in seconds they were on the ground wrestling.

"And you must be Konohamaru right?" she asked the boy with the blue scarf rapped around his neck who smiled at being recognized by Naruto' fiancé "I can tell because he told me that you always wear that scarf anywhere you go." Padme finished.

"Yeah and you must be big bros' fiancé. So does that mean I can call you sister sometime when you two get married?" Konohamaru asked excitedly with a twinkle in his eyes that made it impossible for Padme to say no.

"Yeah you can call me sister little bro." she said with a smirk getting Konohamaru to jump and down when suddenly he felt his neck being tugged. Looking back at the duo who were still going at it Konohamaru looked on in horror at the fact that one of them had grabbed onto his scarf and were now pulling him into the fight "Big sis help me!" Konohamaru tried calling out only to almost crap himself when he felt someone grab his leg.

"Konohamaru you want in on this brawl too? Alright!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he used Konohamaru to hit Jiraiya who was surprised by the move. In a matter of seconds there was a three way slug fest going on and Padme could only look at the only one wasn't fighting which happened to be the only other woman in the room since Shizune was out getting ready what Tsunade was planning.

"Should we stop them?" Padme asked the older woman who shook her head at the idea.

"Nah let them tire themselves out they're like grown children you just have to wait for them to get tired." Tsunade said motioning for Padme to take a seat in front of her. "So I was told that the you and my godson aren't married yet."

"That would be correct for now." Padme replied as she held her hands together wondering what she was going to get asked to do.

"Well the I would like to ask that the marriage happens at the end of the week." Tsunade stated flatly.

"Wait what?" Padme asked with wide eyes not expecting that.

"Its better that you have the marriage sooner since when you have the baby it will become harder to have your marriage." Tsunade told the senator.

"I guess we could do that but what about all the preparations?" Padme asked wondering if Tsunade had all of this planned out.

"Already getting set up." Tsunade declared "It should be ready within the week and the ceremony will be little with only few people coming." Tsunade explained since having a big drawn out marriage was not what they would need and inviting to many people would cause just that. Unneeded problems.

"Ok but what about in the mean time where will Naruto and I stay?" she asked not knowing the area and on top of that Naruto hadn't been here in years so she doubted that he still had a place here that he owned.

"I discussed it with Jiraiya and you two will be staying at Naruto's family house that was left to him by his deceased parents."

"Oh I guess we should go check it out huh Naruto?" She asked turning around to see Naruto have Jiraiya in a headlock using his arms and at the same time choking Konohamaru out with his legs.

"Yeah totally Padme just give me a sec" Naruto replied as he was suddenly flipped over by Jiraiya and tackled by Konohamaru.

Padme could only shake her head with a slight smile as she watched her future husband rough house with people he had thought he had lost connections to.

XXXXX Some Time Later

Alright according to this map they gave us the house should be right here." Naruto stated looking up from his map to see just empty space where the house should have been.

"Are you sure you read it correctly?" Padme asked him worried that they had taken a wrong turn at some point.

"No, I'm pretty sure I followed the direction to the letter." Naruto replied taking a few step forward when he hit an invisible wall making him fall to the ground. "Well I think I found it." Naruto held his face as he watched a house appear out of nowhere.

"I like it its pretty big." Was Padme's first opinion of the house when she looked at the part of the wall that Naruto had hit that read Namikaze.

"Well let's go in come on Naruto you have all the bags sealed up." Padme said helping him up from the ground getting a nod from Naruto and with that they walked inside the house.

To say they were both pleased with the house was an understatement since when they explored the house they found it had many things that Naruto and Padme each found interesting. Padme had found herself very interested with the indoor hot tub. While Naruto himself was interested with what he assumed was his father's study.

"Well I should probably look into some stuff." Naruto told himself with a grin on his face.

"**Yeah but before you go start looking at random shit maybe you want to come in here and look at that scroll your father gave you." **Kurama stated getting a nod from Naruto who closed his eyes and opened them a second later to find himself facing Kurama and holding that same scroll his father gave him.

Opening up the scroll Naruto was pleased to find that it was separated into two categories. One side read **Hirashin** and gave Naruto all type of information about the technique and the other read Element Style **Rasengan**. Naruto was glad that his father had decided to leave this to him when he saw a little note scribbled at the bottom "My son I leave this to you because of the problems you will face in your future. I believe that you can master these and become even greater than your old man and know that I will always love you and watch over you from above."

The last part almost managed to make Naruto tear up but he told himself that he would not cry and do exactly what his father believed he was capable of doing. Mastering these techniques.

Of course Naruto found that to be easier said then done since when he looked at the instructions on how to perform the **Hirashin **he found out that he had no idea what any of it meant. "Okay so got to learn about seals." Naruto told himself and then looked over to the instructions on how to improve the **Rasengan **and found out that he had figure out what his chakra nature was and master it. Once he learned this Naruto slipped out of his mindscape and returned to the normal world where he was faced with his father's study which contained books that he could only assume his father read or wrote.

"**So kid which technique do you intend to work on first?"** Kurama asked since he couldn't really help him on this since he didn't really know all that much about seal despite being locked up in one on more than one occasion.

"I think…" Naruto said out loud as small grin crept onto his face "That I'll just work on both." Naruto declared as he made multiple **Shadow Clones** that each picked up a book in the room since Naruto assumed that his dad must have kept books on sealing in there somewhere. _'As for my chakra nature I think I'll go see Jiraiya or Kakashi' _Naruto thought as he walked out of the room. Walking by the area where Padme was relaxing Naruto told her that he was going out for some practice getting the response to not stay out to late.

Once out the door Naruto leapt across multiple building when he noticed Kakashi walking down a street except he wasn't reading his orange book, which Naruto found odd since Kakashi seemed to always be reading it. "Hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted before he jumped down landing right next to the lazy jonin.

"Oh Naruto nice to see you're back what's up?" Kakashi asked turning to make brief eye contact with his former student.

"Well I'm trying to perfect the **Rasengan **and I was hoping that you could help me out with that. It'll be just like old times me being the student and you being the teacher how about it?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"What brought on this want to perfect the **Rasengan**?" Kakashi asked somewhat curious and surprised by the sudden request.

"Well our enemies aren't going to get any easier." Naruto stated with a serious look on his face as his smile disappeared but then it came back in full force "And my dad thinks that I can master the techniques he's left behind for me but to do that I need someone to teach me what I don't know yet." Naruto said.

"I don't know Naruto…I" Kakashi started but looked at the blonde and saw how desperate he was to be taught causing Kakashi to sigh deeply. "Fine we'll start practicing right now."

"Really!" Naruto asked excited at the thought of training.

"Yeah." Kakashi said as he pulled out a small slip of white paper out and gave it to Naruto who just looked at it oddly "just apply your chakra to it and we'll find out what your chakra nature is." Kakashi explained to Naruto who nodded his head and a second later the paper cut perfectly right down the middle.

"Well it would seem as though your chakra nature is wind." Kakashi stated in a somewhat interested tone but then realized it made sense for Naruto to have that chakra nature since it fit him quite well.

"Wait so what does that mean? What do we do next?" Naruto asked hoping that the next part would be a little more difficult.

"Wind nature is more of an attacking type than anything is what it means and what happens now is that you must gain a higher control of your affinity." Kakashi stated as he motioned for Naruto to follow him, which he did.

"Alright Naruto now I'm sure you want to learn how to perfect your **Rasengan** as fast as you can correct?" Kakashi asked stopping in front of a tree that had all of its leaves and was in the middle of a training ground.

"Yeah so what's next?" Naruto asked eager to learn how to control his wind affinity.

I'm sure you've realized by now that you receive all the information you get when your **Shadow Clone **dispels itself right?" Kakashi asked the blonde in front of him.

"Yeah of course." Naruto stated.

"Alright then I want you to create enough **Shadow Clones **to fill this area and try to cut one of these leaves." Kakashi said pointing to one of the leaves hanging off the tree. "Oh and if it helps I heard Asuma explain this one time. Think of your chakra as two halves grinding them together as though sharpening a blade." Kakashi told the blonde who nodded and produced multiple copies of himself who each took a leaf and began trying to cut them.

'_With the amount of clones he has at it he should be done fairly quick.' _Kakashi thought to himself when he noticed a group of clones that managed to create a small cut on the leaf dispel them selves and a second later more clones were made to replace them _'and it would seem as though Naruto has already gotten the idea of this training method.'_ Kakashi noticed as the process continued among the copies of Naruto, as every once in a while certain copies of the blonde would dispel themselves only to be replace seconds later.

XXXXX 3 Hours Later

'_It's starting to get late.'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at clones when suddenly five of them threw there leaves into the air perfectly cut in half.

"We did it!" those clones shouted before they dispelled themselves and with that all of the clones began to succeed in the exercise as well dispelling themselves one by one so as to not overload the original mind who when the smoke cleared stood in the middle of the field with a leaf in his closed hand and when he opened his palm there was a perfectly split leaf. "Kakashi-sensei I did it." Stated before he fell to one knee exhausted at having to maintain that number of clones and having all that information in his head.

"You alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he made his way to the blonde who nodded and got back to his feet.

"Yeah I guess that it took more out of me then I thought it would but I'm fine." Naruto replied getting an eye smile from Kakashi.

"Alright then we'll start the next part of your training tomorrow but for now you should probably get back home." Kakashi told him a he pointed to the sky that was beginning to darken.

"Yeah you're probably right." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head and was bout to leave but stopped himself. "Hey Kakashi would you like to have dinner with me and Padme?" Naruto asked him.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked ready to turn and leave in his own direction.

"Yeah besides there is something I want to talk to you about later so lets go." Naruto told Kakashi who stood in his spot for a second before sighing and following Naruto.

"It's been a long time since I've been here." Kakashi stated when they reached Naruto's place. Kakashi looked at the door and it was almost as though he could see Minato and Kushina talking with a younger version of him. Kakashi however was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Come on Kakashi lets go inside my clone should be here soon with the food I sent it to go get." Naruto stated and then walked up to the door making Kakashi wonder when Naruto had made a clone to go get food. Naruto brought out a key and opened the door and took a step inside "Padme I'm back and dinner should be here any second!" Naruto called out looking around to see where she could be.

"Alright I'll be down in a second I'm just getting dressed!" Padme called back from upstairs where their bedroom was.

"Hey Padme I told Kakashi he could have dinner with us is that okay?" Naruto asked realizing in his head he probably should have asked her this before he invited Kakashi just incase she said no.

"Yeah sure no problem." The reply from Padme came after a couple of seconds to Naruto's relief.

"Thank you I'm sorry to intrude." Kakashi said wanting to speak for himself.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm always happy to meet new people." Padme said with a smile as she came down stairs in a white shirt and long black pants. "But uh please don't read that orange book in here. Tsunade and someone called Shizune came by and told me what that book was."

"I see you're a lot like Naruto's mother then since she never allowed Jiraiya's books to be read inside the house either…well except his first one." Kakashi said tapping Naruto on the shoulder making the blonde to turn to him with a raised eyebrow. "Nice catch." Was all Kakashi said.

Hearing this Naruto let out a chuckle "You know my father told me something very similar the last time I talked to him."

This time though it was Kakashi's turn to laugh when suddenly he realized Naruto kept saying how he met Minato but before he could say anything there was a nock at the door.

Opening the door Naruto was handed three boxes that held pork and rice inside them "Here you go boss." The clone said before it dispelled itself with a grin on its face at seeing the original almost drop one of the boxes. Luckily though Kakashi came to the rescue and picked it up a second before it hit the floor.

"Well should we eat?" Kakashi asked getting nods from the other two as they sat down to have their meal.

"So Naruto I remember you said something about meeting Minato-sensei." Kakashi said breaking the silence getting a nod from Naruto who was inhaling his food when he started choking and Padme hit him on the back while telling him to eat slower.

This news confused the jonin wondering when Naruto had met Minato "How though?" Kakashi asked and so Naruto told them about what happened when he arrived at the location that Kabuto had told him to go to and how he had met his father and forced Kurama's other half out of him.

Hearing this Kakashi clenched his fist promising pain to the cockroach the next he met him on the battlefield. "With Kabuto brining more and more people back to fight his battles this could turn into a full out war." Kakashi stated angrily remembering his fight with Kabuto and how he had been forced to fight a reanimated Asuma, Zabuza, and Itachi.

"I'm guessing this can't be solved peacefully." Padme said sadly never really liking the idea of war.

"No the Akatsuki is on the war path and with the way things are looking the five great nations will be holding a meeting to discuss what to do about them." Kakashi stated with his eyes narrowed.

"Some people just want to see the world burn and the Akatsuki is no different." Naruto stated somewhat surprised that the great nations were meeting together like this.

"To think that Obito would be one of those people though." Kakashi mumbled to himself but Naruto heard him.

"Kakashi who is Obito?" Naruto asked curious as to what connection Kakashi had with this Obito.

"Huh oh don't worry about it it's nothing." Kakashi said trying to wave it off.

"Kakashi I need to know." Naruto stated staring his teacher straight in the eye causing some tension to rise "If there is any way I will try to save him but I cant do that if I don't know who he is." Naruto said not wanting Kakashi to back away from this conversation.

Sighing deeply Kakashi looked down before looking back at Naruto "He was an old teammate and the reason why I have this eye." Kakashi stated lifting his forehead protector and opening his Sharingan surprising Padme who had never seen anything like that.

"Do you know why he would be with the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked never really hearing about this Obito before from Kakashi.

"No before he die…before I thought he died he was just a really kind kid like you." Kakashi shook his head still not believing it completely and put his head in his hands "The only reason I can think of for him turning out like he did is he found out that the person he had a crush on Rin died." Kakashi stated after a moment of silence.

"Kakashi I know that it will be hard but…if…no when we meet Obito on the battle field again can I trust you to fight him to your fullest." Naruto asked wanting to know where his teacher's thoughts were.

"…Yes, I know what's at stake when going against the Akatsuki." Kakashi stopped to look up and meet Naruto's gaze "I will fight to my fullest."

"That's nice to hear but hopefully it won't come to that." Naruto said surprising Kakashi a little. "If he was really like me then hopefully you and me can break through to him before it gets to that point." Naruto finished with a small smile, which was returned by Kakashi who gave his famous eye smile.

"Well thank you for the food but I'm pretty tired and you need rest for your training tomorrow." Kakashi said getting up from his seat grabbing everyone's empty plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Yeah I guess." Naruto said covering his mouth as he let out a yawn as he kissed Padme on the lips telling her goodnight and for her to come to bed when she was tired.

"Yeah I'll be up in a bit." Padme replied getting up from her seat and walking over to the kitchen where Kakashi was washing the dishes. "I'm sure that was difficult for you Kakashi but I know that Naruto will try his hardest to help this Obito for your sake before taking any…drastic measures." Padme said although she wasn't sure if what she said helped at all since Kakashi simply said nothing. Once he finished the dishes Kakashi walked to the door and opened it looking at the outside "Thank you for your words Padme. I know that Naruto will do what he feels is right…I just hope that I can do what is right when the time comes though." Kakashi stated and walked out the doorway closing the door behind him.

Hearing this Padme sighed not really thinking that her visit to Naruto's world would be so serious but it would seem as though that this place was going through some trying times _'They need Naruto now more than ever'_ Padme thought as she made her way to the bedroom and when she entered it crawled into the bed next to her future husband_ 'They might need you Naruto…but be careful because so do I and so will our child'_ Padme told herself kissing the sleeping Naruto before falling asleep herself.

XXXXX Training Ground Next Day

"Who is this?" Naruto asked Kakashi since when he arrived at the same training ground he saw a man with brown hair and some grey plating around his face.

"This Naruto is my good friend Yamato and he is here to help build the proper circumstance for the Next part of your training." Kakashi stated as he put away his book and gave Naruto an eye smile. "It's nice to meet you Naruto Kakashi has told me much about you." Yamato said sticking out his hand for Naruto to shake.

"Any friend of Kakashi-sensei is okay in my books." Naruto replied shaking the man's hand "So what is my next test?" Naruto questioned curiously after greeting the new person.

"Yamato if you would." Kakashi stated getting a nod from Yamato who cracked his knuckles before going through a series of hand seals "No problem Kakashi-sempai **Earth Style: Earth Rampart Jutsu**" Yamato said as the ground he stood on and the surrounding ground rose to a new height "**Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu**" Yamato continued somewhat shocking Naruto that the man was creating a waterfall with such ease.

'_It seems as though Naruto is impressed by Yamato…wonder how he'll react to what happens next'_ Kakashi thought smirking under his mask the whole entire time.

"Wow." Naruto said slightly amazed wondering what feats he might be able to do if he got to that level of mastery with his wind chakra but Yamato wasn't finished as he clasped his hands together and trees began to grow out of the side of the mountain rapidly and a small bridge formed from one end of the waterfall to the other. "Yamato you're pretty strong huh?"

"Yes you could say that Naruto but I believe it is time for your training." Yamato replied as he jumped down landing next to Kakashi.

"Oh that's right what is the next step anyway Kakashi-sensei?"

"The next step is…well I want you to cut that waterfall in half." Kakashi stated with an eye smile making Naruto drop his jaw at what he requested.

"Oh okay…uh how am I supposed to do that exactly?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head making the two Jonin in front of him face palm.

"Create enough clones and fill that bridge and concentrate on cutting the waterfall just like you cut the leaf before." Kakashi explained in a bored tone but that didn't bother Naruto who was getting pumped up by the challenge "Alright! Just watch I'll be done with this by the end of the day!" Naruto shouted as he jumped on the wooden bridge and in an explosion smoke it was filled with copies of the blonde.

"He doesn't lack enthusiasm that for sure" commented the wood style user.

"Yeah and knowing him he's going to try and keep to his word about finishing this by the end of today." Kakashi said taking out his book again but didn't start reading right away. "You can leave now Yamato I didn't mean to take up so much of your time."

"Nah I think I'll stay awhile and see how far he gets." Yamato said curious to see how far Naruto could get if what Kakashi told him was true. "But hey if you're up for it lets make a bet to see if he finishes by today."

"You're on and the loser has to pay for the Ramen that Naruto will probably want after this is done." Kakashi stated sticking his hand out to shake on it and like someone who didn't know Naruto's appetite for Ramen Yamato accepted not seeing a problem with it. _'What a sucker.'_ Kakashi thought with an eye smile since he planned to treat Naruto to ramen after training but now he wouldn't have to pay for it.

Some time later both Kakashi and Yamato had somewhat dozed off when suddenly a shout had woken them up and they jumped to attention to find Naruto cutting the waterfall in half "I told you I would do it!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs dispelling his clones and jumping down to meet the two Jonin that were smiling at him happy for his success.

"Glad to see you were able to do it but how about now we go have some ramen?" Kakashi asked already seeing in his mind Yamato walking away from the ramen stall with no money. Oh it was the small thing in life that made him happy.

"Yeah sure that sounds great!" Naruto stated since he could wait to see Ayame and old man Ichiraku and have some of their heavenly ramen.

"Oh but Naruto before we get there I need to-" Kakashi tried saying but before he could finish Naruto was already running ahead leading the way. It was as though he was on autopilot and his legs were dragging him to one of his favorite locations even if he had been gone for so many years.

Once it was in site Naruto speed up and had to quickly stop himself from colliding with the place. "Heh that was a little too close." Naruto stated scratching the back of his head as he walked in and took a seat on one of the stools with the other two Jonin following behind him.

"Hi how may I help you?" a young brunette asked from behind the counter looking at a note pad so that she could take the order.

"Hey Ayame it sure is great to see ya!" Naruto asked making Ayame freeze when she heard the voice _'it can't be'_ Ayame thought but her eyes widened in shock when they fell on the blonde who was still carrying that smile that he wore whenever he would walk in here as a young genin.

"Ayame you look you've seen a ghost." Naruto said when he was grabbed in fierce hug and Naruto thought he felt some of bones crack under the pressure.

"Where have you been!?" Ayame asked but more like demanded after she let him go.

"Well it's a long story but I wouldn't mind telling you it over some ramen." Naruto said getting a smile at seeing Naruto still had that same appetite. "You're on Naruto" she replied going into the kitchen to start pumping out ramen toward the endless pit that was Naruto's stomach.

Yamato was glad to learn more about the blonde as Naruto told his story but he was absolutely appalled at how much Naruto could eat and then he realized something and looked at Kakashi "You tricked me sempai." Yamato whined as cried anime tears.

"I'm sorry my friend but better your wallet than my wallet." Kakashi replied giving him his famous eye smile which only served to get the wood style user worked up and cross his arms as he looked away from Kakashi and huffed letting him now that he wasn't happy with this.

Once Naruto was done with his meal Naruto got up to leave when he stopped himself remembering that he forgot to greet Teuchi "hey where is Teuchi?" Naruto asked but he felt a hand on his shoulder and looking back he saw Kakashi shaking his head no with a serious look in eye.

"It's okay Kakashi…Naruto it's been a long time since you've been here and stuff has changed." Ayame said looking down at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked his smile starting to falter as he looked around and saw everyone's sad faces "Why is everyone upset?" Naruto asked when his eye fell upon a picture of Teuchi with the words "The Best Ramen Chef That Ever Lived"

"Oh." Naruto said softly as he read, "lived" meaning he wasn't alive anymore "How did he pass?" Naruto asked in a somber tone his mood completely ruined.

"He was never the same after we heard that you died and after a few years he began to have heart problems but he didn't want to stop cooking. Kept saying that he knew that you couldn't be gone and that he wanted to be here ready to cook your meal when you returned…but his heart just couldn't take it one day and he just…"Ayame couldn't continue as tears began to fill her eyes and Yamato put a hand on her shoulder trying to console her since it must have been hard for her.

"Naruto" Kakashi said but Naruto didn't listen and turned away and began walking away but Kakashi wasn't going to have any of it "Naruto!" Kakashi called louder and Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Who else Kakashi?"

Kakashi understood what he meant by that question and simply put his head down letting out a sigh before looking back up "I heard word of Tazuna's passing away, and…Iruka passed away recently when rumor was heard that someone matching your description was out there…it was Kabuto though messing with our heads."

"No." Naruto said as he fell to his knees tears falling down his face "No that can't be!" Naruto yelled shaking his head as his tears fell to the floor and he punched the ground in frustration.

Kakashi watched as Naruto continuously laid into the floor with his punches as his blood began to cover hands when Kakashi had had enough "Naruto stop." Kakashi told him bending down next to him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Be strong Naruto. Iruka wouldn't want to see you like this. He would be happy to know that student he thought of as a younger brother is getting married." Kakashi comforted him.

After a moment of silence Kakashi picked Naruto up and began to help him walk to his home "Naruto I don't know how much it will help but in times like this there is only one thing you can do."

"What's that?" Naruto asked after long time of silence and they reached his door.

"Keep him in your heart and…keep moving forward." Kakashi stated knocking on the door and a few seconds later Padme opened it only to become immediately worried about her future husband.

"What happened" Padme asked as she quickly checked on Naruto but could find nothing wrong…he just seemed tired.

"Nothing it's just some things are not the same as Naruto remembered." Kakashi said letting Naruto stand for himself but he could tell by the look on Naruto's face that he was still sad about the news and hoped that his words helped Naruto deal with it.

"Padme…I'm tired." Naruto said quietly getting a small nod from Padme who wasn't really used to seeing Naruto so sad.

"Yeah of course honey let's go to sleep." Padme said as she closed the door and walked with Naruto to the bedroom where Naruto plopped on the bed not bothering to cover himself up.

Seeing this Padme grabbed the sheets and cuddled up next to Naruto and covered them both up. "Naruto it'll be okay." She said as they both closed their eyes feeling that he needed to hear that before going to sleep.

"Thanks Padme."

**Chapter END**

_**Dedicated to Monty Oum because you will never be forgotten**_

**(A/N- Alright well that's the end of that chapter my longest chapter by the way. Anyways I hope you guys liked it and if you did then follow, favorite, and review if you have any comments or questions.)**


End file.
